The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride
by Arya Rift
Summary: After Zira's demise, peace once again comes to The Pride Lands. Several years later, a rogue lion appears and seems to has deep hatred to the king. Not far behind him, tremendous darkness lurks in the shadows, waiting to strike the Pride Lands. What will happen to The Pride Lands? Is the rogue a threat? Can Simba and Kovu protect The Pride Lands?
1. Peace Again

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 1: Peace Again**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky. Its golden light illuminated the savannah. The beautiful sapphire sky was decorated with gray clouds. The wind blew strong on the golden blades of grass. Numerous animals everywhere. Zebras, elephants, rhinos, wildebeests, antelopes, gazelles, and many more. All doing their own business with a large rock protruding from the earth forming a kopje in the background, in the middle of the savannah.

A figure of a lioness lied down low hiding in the tall grass stalking a herd of zebras. Quietly walk toward its target, which was an old zebra drinking at the Zuberi River far from its herd. As she slowly got out from the tall grasses her golden fur reflected the sunlight, her face shown a pair sharp eyes, her sharp fangs, and a grin. After some seconds to move her body in place, she pounced.

The zebra was surprised and too slow to evade as the lioness grabbed its side. It ran desperately to shake her off making the lioness flushed and splashed with mud as the zebra ran wildly but she started to bite her prey to go for the kill. Her grip was strong, hooked to the spine of the prey. With few swipe of her claw and a furious bite to the neck, the lioness killed her prey, falling to the ground letting go its last scream of terror as the lioness snapped its neck. After checking her prey she stood up, sighed heavily, a sad look was on her face but then smiles.

Kiara, as her pride called her, was daughter of the King of Pride Lands, Simba and his mate, Nala. This day was her second test in solo hunting, given by his father to decide whether she's capable of surviving on her own after the first one being cancelled by the fire.

A year had passed since Zira's revenge on Simba had turned to be the thing that put the Pride Landers and the Outlanders together once more. The fact that Zira did somekind of brainwashing to the Outlanders to hate Simba still stunned him and his pride, but realizing that Zira's leadership had made them do what they have done, the Pride Landers openhandedly welcomed the Outlanders back in the Pride Lands, putting the past behind them.

As Kiara dragged her prey to the Pride Rock she was greeted by her parents and the pride members. It took almost four hours to drag her kill as she hunted very far away. After Kiara put her prey down, a lion with golden coat, red mane, cream paws, underbelly, and muzzle, fiery red eyes stood up. Simba was his name, inspected the kill while Kiara held her breath and was nervous thinking about her results.

After a brief pause, the golden lion spoke, "Congratulation, Kiara. You've pass the test," Simba congratulated her followed by a warm smile.

Kiara exhaled in relief. She definitely didn't want to disappoint her parents anymore, especially her father, Simba. She remembered clearly how he fiercely told her how he was glad that he broke his promise of letting her hunt on her own and worse, forbid her from hunting, ever.

Nala appeared beside Simba. "We've saw and discussed it," she said, making Kiara's smile widen. "Your scouting, seeking, sneaking, and attack are impressive," Nala continued, smile running along her calm face.

Kiara let a bigger smile across her face along with her parents. Suddenly, a voice called her from behind. Two of them side by side to be precise. One is a lion with brown coat, dark mane and a scar across his left eye and another is a lioness with tan coat and cream underbelly.

"That was great! I know you can do it!" The lion with the dark mane said.

"Congratulation, Kiara. You're now can be an independent lioness," said the lioness.

"Awww . . . Kovu . . . Vitani . . . I couldn't do that without you guys," Kiara's face softened as she closed in and hugged both of them.

The dark mane lion was none other than Kiara's one and only love and mate, Kovu who was also the next heir of the throne of the Pride Lands. The lioness beside Kovu was his remaining sibling and older sister, Vitani. Kovu and Vitani had taught and train Kiara's in hunting several days ago to prepare her and it sure had paid off.

Kiara turned her attention to the idle Simba. "Now you wouldn't be worry if I ever be lost and alone, wouldn't you dad?" she asked, hoping for a 'yes.'

Simba thought for a while. Actually, he didn't want Kiara to gain courage to explore other areas because of the possible dangers around. Kovu, on the other paw was able to convince Simba about this by saying, "You won't be able to stay by her side forever. When you've gone, Kiara has nothing to defend herself if no one is at her side. You have to prepare her. It's the least thing you can do to ensure that she'll be safe even when you're not around anymore."

Simba did think about Kovu's words hard. But deep in his heart, he did agree so he finally decided to do it.

"Of course, my dear," he said calmly. "Now I have one less thing to worry about now that you're able to sustain yourself. I'm proud of you," Simba approved and nuzzled his daughter. "My daughter has grown," he said while his eyes shed a tear.

Nala grinned at his mate and daughter. "Now get cleaned, the hunting party should be back anytime now and dinner's coming," Nala told her as the sun started to set. "And of course, you keep your own prey, dear," she said while facing Kiara.

Kiara gave a simple smile. "Yes, Mom. Come on, Kovu. You too, Vitani!" Kiara said when she see both lion and lioness covered in mud and then walked to Zuberi River followed by them.

Kiara wasn't the only one who had been through a rough day today. Kovu had being trained by Simba all day on how to lead the Pride Lands. Simba felt it. His body was starting to feel the strains of age, although not too much, so he had to ready Kovu to lead. The training included sprinting across the land while evading the herds and many obstacles, agility test, giving the right instructions, making decisions, many more and ended with a climbing test at the steep walls of the gorge, the gorge that took Mufasa's life and gave Simba a long lasting fear. But now, Simba seemed to have got past it, as he was more focused on readying Kovu. He did has responsibility as king.

At first, Kovu was confident about this as he thought Zira's brutal training was more . . . brutal. But it was proven that he was wrong. Simba was not Zira. They're not the same. So did their way of training. Kovu's confidence quickly dissipated throughout the training with Vitani sometimes joined the fray to save him. Note that though Zira focused on training Kovu and he was more fed than her, Vitani was still better than Kovu in any aspect minus brute strength. With this in mind, Vitani frequently helped Kovu in his training. Kovu didn't mind, but her jokes could throw his concentration off.

In the end, his energy nearly drained completely and the two were covered in mud from the training. Simba looked from afar and told them that they're good. But, Kovu needed a little more. Simba intended to continue the training, but the sun was setting and Kiara's test was close to over so he gave Kovu's training a rest. Kovu did look horrible with that mud and dust.

Kovu and Vitani caught up with Kiara at the bottom of the Pride Rock. "Race you to it!" Kiara told them as she sprinted toward the river.

Seeing a challenge, Kovu and Vitani scoffed and ran after her. Between them and the river was a group of rhinos. Kiara leaped to a rock before them and jump her way through the top of the rhinos followed by Vitani just a meter less to her. "See you later!" Vitani said as she passed Kiara with little effort. Kiara's face frowned as she sped up, trying to get past Vitani. Kovu was left far behind with his jaw hanging but he raced on anyway.

The race ended with Vitani as the winner. Kiara was catching her breath along the way to the river, desperately drank the water with Vitani smirking at her side.

"So . . .?" Vitani teasingly asked, already regained her breath.

"Alright . . . alright . . . you . . . win . . . you win," Kiara said between her breath while drinking.

Vitani grinned. "What? I can't hear you . . . !" Vitani teased her.

"You . . . win!" Kiara shouted as she splashed water to Vitani.

Vitani grinned when she tackled Kiara to fall into the river and splashed back. The two lionesses continued attacking each other with water.

After a while, Kovu arrived and the two lionesses were already cleaned by the current of the river and the splashing. Kovu asked them if they've been here for long but before he could finish his line the two lionesses grabbed his forepaws and dragged him into the river's deep. When he rose up to breathe barely inhaling, he was assaulted by series of water attacks by the lionesses, effectively washed away the dirt and mud on his body, though he didn't seem to notice.

About five minutes then they played in the river while Simba observed them far from the top of Pride Rock. From there, he could practically saw everything in bound within the Pride Lands as in for the height of the kopje. The three barely seen between the hazel tall grasses and various animals everywhere. The great lion sighed as the moon began to rise and the hunting party come back with dinner in tow. The three young adults stepped out from the river and shook themselves dry. Vitani, realized by accident that Simba was watching them, nudged Kiara before she shook her head towards Pride Rock. Knowing what she meant, Kiara pulled Kovu toward her and they started walking back to the Pride Rock.

When they arrived at the den, the pride was already digging their dinner. Kiara concerned if she'd get any of it. But then, her father appeared from behind the pride and gave the three each a chunk of zebra plus Kiara's prey earlier. Vitani didn't waste any time with an empty stomach as she furiously tore it up and chews it in. Kovu waited for Kiara to eat first. After they finished eating their dinner, the pride prepared to sleep.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kovu saw Simba coming out from the den.

* * *

 **And there goes the (renewed) first chapter. Thank you for reading. Also, if there's something you want to say about the story, either comment or critique or sorts, feel free to PM or review.** **Reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. The King's Declaration

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 2: The King's Declaration**

* * *

Kovu followed Simba out of the den. As soon as Kovu got out from the den, Simba ran and disappeared from Kovu's sight. Kovu ran after him to the peak of the Pride Rock. And when he arrived at the peak catching his breath, he saw Simba stargazing.

Unlike any other night, tonight fell silent. The wind seemed to stop and any animals around didn't sound a bit. The glimmering stars' the only light illuminating the land when the moon was hidden behind the clouds. Simba himself didn't seem to notice Kovu's presence as his eyes were fixed to the night sky.

Kovu waited a while, but he couldn't bear it anymore so he asked, "Simba, what is . . .?"

"Kovu. Glad you can come," Simba cut him out.

Kovu could somehow sense that Simba was going to tell him something important. As he worked his own mind up he gulped and steadily had his ears sharp to hear any kind of word the king might say.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Seeking guidance," Simba answered simply, didn't take his gaze away from the sky.

Kovu turned up at the stars. But before he could say anything, Simba spoke, "Kovu, do you know what being a king means?" Simba asked.

"B-being a king is . . . as far I could tell . . . is ruling," Kovu panicked a little, struggling for words. "The pride, the animals, whatever in the kingdom one's ruling. All beings as far as we can see in the kingdom," Kovu answered nervously. "Am I wrong?" He bit his tongue.

Suddenly, Simba turned to Kovu. "I see you get the basics of it, but that's not all," Kovu paid attention.

"Being a king is not only to lead with nothing inside you. You have to care about your kingdom," he said. He blew his bangs, "Lead without a care or love, it's not what a good king is. A leader without love won't be seen as leader by its peoples. Because if they didn't get to be cared, then trust is one important thing a king will not get from them," he continued. "And what would happen to a kingdom whose king lead without care?" he turned to Kovu. "Do you know, Kovu?" Simba explained.

He looked to is paws. "Doom," the young adult said softly with a frown on his face.

"Correct. Doom it is. Members who didn't get care from the king will have distrust towards the king. Trust is a vital part in leadership. Without it, the kingdom would crumble; and in a short time, destroyed. So you can see Kovu . . . you being the king must understand and able to love and care for his kingdom whatever it takes. If you can do that, than a great king you'll be."

Kovu paused for a minute. Trying to extract every last meaning of the words Simba just said. And without any delay he asked of what was this all about.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kovu asked hesitantly.

"Because you're a better king. I realized that I'm not really cut for king since I got to be king straight after disappearing for three years and yet I didn't have any experience to rule a kingdom.," Simba explained. "I managed to balance it out somehow, but I see your inside. You are a great leader, a great king. You are our pride and my daughter's beloved. And, you will be a greater king than me."

"But . . .," Kovu's words got cut again by the king.

Simba stood. "Tomorrow, I'll step down as the king. And you, Kovu, the next heir of the throne, shall be king. The King . . . of Pride Lands!" Simba declares his intention whole while turned to Kovu with a smile.

Kovu gasped as he losing his cool at the declaration Simba has just made. Kovu's tongue looped. He couldn't say a word. He froze, didn't know what to say. His mind had just blew, he couldn't think a thing. Before he could say anything, Simba's gone from his sight again. Surprised, Kovu scanned his surrounding and saw Simba ran down the great rock and he followed him.

The wind blew again as Kovu moved from his place. The gentle wind breezed cool on his mane, making him drowsy. His eyes were hit by the glittering light of the stars above. The sound of the flowing river of Zuberi came into ear shot and the sound of the grass against another sent a beautiful lullaby to all living things around.

Simba was still running when he saw Kovu catching up to him, Simba sighed. _I'm getting old_ he thought before he stopped at the entrance of the den.

"It's late, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is the big announcement," Simba said to Kovu while walking inside where he lied down beside Nala and sleep in a matter of seconds.

Losing his chance to ask and having a great responsibility starting tomorrow, the only thing he could do now was lie down beside Kiara and tried to sleep with his mind still forming up. The last thing he remembered before his consciousness was out was Kiara unconsciously burying her head into Kovu's mane.

* * *

 **For a note, I dug up some sites and found out that full manes present in four years old lions, so I decided to make Simba about four years old at the end of The Lion King.  
**


	3. The New King

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 3: The New King**

* * *

The next day came. The sun slowly rose from the horizon shining its light down on the savannah of Pride Lands. Kovu woke up early. He slowly moved his mane away from Kiara and stood up. He slowly walked outside as quiet as he could while avoiding the lionesses and their cubs. Along the way he thought, _Quiet for a few minutes_. It wouldn't be so quiet soon.

When he was at the entrance he looked back over his shoulder to make sure Kiara was not disturbed. But as his head turned back half way he realized that Simba's nowhere near Nala. When he finished turning back the bright sunlight ray hit his eyes and as he turned away from the light he saw Simba in front of him, glaring.

"It is time," Simba said before roaring, waking up the entire pride in the den.

Nala was the first one to get on her feet followed by Kiara and walked towards Simba.

"What is it, Simba?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.

Simba approached her, nuzzled her, and answered, "Wake up and gather the pride. I have something to say," he said and then walked away with Kovu.

The rest of the pride woke up on Simba's order and the lionesses carried their cubs to the king. After the entire pride arrived, they glanced at the king of Pride Lands stood atop a rock.

"What is it that you want to say for waking us all up this early, my king?" Chumvi called out with a still sleepy face.

He was reddish-brown coated. His underbelly and muzzle was pale in color and the same color of his coat for eyes.

"I see you're all here. Now listen to what's I'm going to say," Simba said with a serious face.

Kiara's face straightened, Nala seemed to know what was going to happen, and Kovu's face looked odd. The other lionesses getting their ears sharp and so do the cubs. Kovu glanced at Simba trying to make him reconsider his choice, but what he got was a calm look signifying _I've made my mind straight_. There he goes. Nothing he could do about it now.

"I, Simba, hereby stepped down and retire! And Kovu here will take the position. As the King of the Pride Lands!" his voice soared through the pride. Kovu's entire muscle tensed, he was sweating cold but he managed to keep his composure

An almost unison of _what_ by the lionesses echoed through the Pride Rock and was loud enough to take the attention of Timon and Pumbaa that was eating some breakfast grubs not too far away.

Kiara's jaw dropped. She could think of a hundred things her father would say but none of them turned out. Nala, on the other paw, scoffed. She knew exactly what Simba's going to say as he already talked about it a few days back. She knew Simba wouldn't budge whoever talked to him so she could only agree. Kovu sighed. _There he goes. Nothing I can do about it_ he thinks.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Kiara hastily asked, fluttered with worry.

"I believe through these past years, I'm not being able to lead the Pride Lands properly, so I have Kovu to replace me," Simba explained to the pride. "He's smarter, stronger, and most of all, he's reliable and a leader."

"That means . . . !"

Rafiki suddenly appeared on Kiara's back and said, "Simba and Nala will be some sort of elder now, hehheheheh," he stated.

"Since when . . . ?! Hey!" Kiara startled and tried to shake Rafiki off but he was already off her back.

Rafiki jumped and landed near Simba and teasingly told Kiara, "I'm here,"

"Ack! You sneaky old monkey!" she snapped.

Zazu appeared out of nowhere and say, "The coronation will be held now," Simba nodded.

Simba ran to the promontory of the rock and roared; a roar so loud that every single animal in the Pride Lands could hear it. With no time to waste, they hurried to the summit. In matter of minutes, almost all animals were lined up in front of the Pride Rock enthusiastic about what was going to happen. _Are the king and the queen having another child?_ That was the first thing that crossed their mind.

After all the animals have gathered and have their attention locked onto him, he started the coronation. First he stood steadfast edge and then he lowered his head a bit and walked back a little. This signified his retire as the king. The herds below looked surprised and started talking to one another, making noises. _Simba's stepped down?! What's going on? Who'll be the king now?_ Various comments were heard from the crowds.

Simba shook his head at Kovu for him to move forward. Kovu was still behind, gathering his courage.

He closed his eyes in fear. "I-I think I'm not ready for this," Kovu staggered.

He backed up shuddering. He was not and probably would not ready for this. He was glad that Simba acknowledged him qualified to be king but he thought that he wasn't good enough to lead such kingdom as big as Pride Lands.

He was about to turn back when Kiara held his fore left paw and says, "Come on. I know you can do it," she said tenderly.

Kovu looked back and sees Vitani stared at him with a _go for it_ look. Finally gained courage through Kiara's words, Kovu walked toward the promontory where he stood straight and roared. His roar quickly made the crowds go silent as they glanced up to see the new king.

 _It's Kovu! So he's the king now. I know it!_ The crowd quietly commented.

Kiara came up beside Kovu and nuzzled him. Then, they roared in unison. Kovu and Kiara continued roaring followed by the lionesses. The herds bowed down in respect of their new rulers. After all of that, the crowd dispersed and Kovu walked back to the pride.

Vitani couldn't hold herself and hugged her brother. "Congratulations. Mother would be proud . . . the other way around," she laughed.

"Yeah," he smiled at his sister.

Kovu turned to Simba and asked, "Phew. Did . . . did I do it right?" he said nervously.

"You did great," he answered calmly.

"Wow. I surprised myself."

Rafiki appeared in front of him, "And! The surprise didn't end there!"

Kovu's eyebrow rise in confusion, "What surprise?"

"I'm pregnant!" Kiara spatted. Zazu almost fell unconscious at the sudden shout.

Another _what!?_ volley echoed, but this time in unison with Kovu and Simba. Both jaws were dropped. Simba pointed out that Rafiki wasn't usually being around so _close_ to a ceremony unless invited.

Simba gaped. "D-did you two . . .?" he staggered. "What!?"

"Kiara?" Nala piped up.

Kiara's face suddenly frowned. "So you . . .," Kovu choked in the back of the pride.

"Don't want you to have cubs? It's the other way around!" Simba exclaimed. "I've been wondering on when you'll have cubs," he smiled and nuzzled her.

"Congratulation, Kiara!" Nala took turn nuzzling her.

Kiara said that she felt odd last night so she had Timon and Pumbaa do her a favor to fetch Rafiki this morning. Rafiki checked on her while Kovu's roaring and confirmed that she was pregnant. Another joy had crossed the minds of the Pride Landers as they congratulated Kovu on his coronation and his new status as a father. Kovu could tell that Kiara need to rest so his first command as the king is for Kiara to rest up.

Simba asked a thoughtful Rafiki, for the mandrill to be a little confused. The mandrill said that another surprise might be waiting.

Later that night, Simba was still up. Ones that didn't sleep either were Nala, Chumvi and his cream coated mate, Tama, and Vitani. They were lounging around on the stone steps.

"It's so peaceful," Simba noted, taking a glance at the silent night view.

"True," the four lionesses replied in unison. Each look at each other before giggling.

Tojo and Kula joined the five after a while. Both liked to stay up late and were surprised when they found the five.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Tojo, the dark gold lion with light red mane sad.

His caramel brown mate, Kula also commented. "It's not like you guys to stay up late."

"Can't sleep," Chumvi answered simply.

The seven Pride Landers keep stargazing before Simbe spoke, "A lot more peace after Scar and Zira . . ."

Tama lay on her back. "Now that we're all together, there wouldn't be any more tyrants, would it?"

Vitani rose on her paws. "I've just remembered something."

"What is it?" Simba asked. The rest perked up.

"Zira trained some rogues that she met, but . . .," she stopped. "They disappeared when Zira's eyes were off them."

"Now that I've mentioned it. They say they knew Scar and wanted to take his revenge," she continued. "There were two light peach lionesses."

"There's a lion I saw. He's tan. I think his mane was a bit dark peach. He's brawny, but there's something in his crooked smile that sent chills on my back," she shivered at the memory. "He was skilled too. I think he's even with me, maybe better," she admitted.

Simba thought for a while. "You think they'll come back?" he got serious.

Silence was on the air.

"If they do, then he'll have to face the Pride Landers first," Nala finally spoke.

"She's right," Tama said, earning a nod from each lion.

"Let's sleep," Nala said while standing up. "We'll don't want to look sleepy in front of the others tomorrow," she entered the den.

Simba went in followed by the others a few moments after. Simba took a place beside Nala and lay down carefully, trying not to wake others up. Nala nuzzled her mate and they drifted off.

* * *

 **I appreciate any reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Cubs!

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 4: Cubs!**

* * *

Four and a half months had passed since Kovu held the crown of the King of the Pride Lands. The pride under his command was doing great. His skills were polished by Zira and Vitani while his leadership sharpened by Simba and Nala. Currently, the sun is setting and the pride gathered in the den.

The lionesses encircled Kiara with something between her paws after some days away from the Pride Rock in labor. Kiara's cubs had been born. Kiara had given birth to a twin. One female and the other one was male. With dark gold fur, brown tail tuft and cream underbelly; they're pretty much crossed cub versions of Kovu and Kiara. The male cub had emerald green eyes like his father though he had highlights, but his sister had golden eyes unlike both of their parents. The pride was surprised and amazed at the same time. So did the father and the mother.

Kovu stood beside Simba, who now was same in height if not the less. Kovu's mane had grown to his lower chest, which also meant he had more to grow.

When they opened their big eyes in Kiara's paws, the first thing they see was their father smiling on them. Gently played his paw on them and let a grin across his face. A unison of _awww_ echoed in the den.

Kiara's a little annoyed, "Hey, stop it! They're your cubs!" she said softly.

Kovu kept playing with his paw until Kiara snarled, "Sorry. It's just, they're so . . . lovely. What should we name them?"

"You're the father. I'll leave the name to you," Kiara spat and turned her eyes to her cubs.

"What? Okay. Let me think," he walked away.

Kovu circled around thought for a good name. He came up with a name, but quickly brushed it away. These repeated a few times and when Kovu's eyes shown _I give up!_ Simba approached him and told him to trust his own decision.

Then, Kovu's face lighten up and he ran to Kiara, "I know it!" he shouted.

"SHHHHHHH!" his loud words automatically triggered the entire pride to silence him. Vitani smacked his head in an instance.

"Uh, sorry" he silently apologizes.

If lion's paw structure was like humans, Kovu'd probably slapped himself for yelling. But he shoved that away and returned to reality.

"What IS it?" Kiara snapped.

"Kiburi and Kasi! The male would be Kiburi while the female would be Kasi," he excitedly explained.

"Good choice there," Nala commented.

"I agree," Simba thought so.

Kovu smiled in pride. "Thanks!"

Some steppes from the royal cubs were Chumvi with Tama, and their friend, Tojo and Kula. Both couples were also crowded because they had their cubs that were younger by a couple of days.

Tojo and Kula's son, Kimbia, was light gold coated with faint red eyes. He had a tear shaped birthmark on his left shoulder.

On Tojo's side was Chumvi and Tama with their daughter, Kubwa, with light tan coat and brown eyes. She had a brown line bent from her nose, under her right eye, and end curled at the outer corner.

Kula asked, "What do Kiburi and Kasi means?"

"I think Kasi means speed. I'm not sure about Kiburi," Tama answered.

"I tell you. Kiburi means pride," Simba informed them.

Both nodded. "Nice choice of name."

Simba chuckled. "Yours are too."

"They are," Tojo said, smiling.

Back at the crowds, both Kiburi and Kasi are exhausted and sleepy. Kiara nods her head and everyone backs off and then prepared to sleep. Kovu laid down beside her looking at his cubs. He thought of what her mother would think of what he had become to be right now. Kiara passionately licks him and tells him that even though the hatred in her was flaring, she'll be proud.

Kovu returned his sight on his cubs, "Someday, you two will be king and queen of Pride Lands. I'm sure of it," he spoke softly.

"So do I," Kiara said and they both go to sleep.

Outside, Vitani stood on the bank of Zuberi River, staring at the streaming water and the bottom. She saw her reflection but swatted her paw at it, destroyed it it. She glanced upon the night sky and shed a tear before landing her sight on the Pride Rock. She should be sleeping; otherwise Kovu would drag her back even after she threw him hundred times.

Unknown to her, Kovu watched the whole time from the entrance of the den but kept silent. Vitani had been like that since Zira died. Was she mourning for her? No one but Vitani knew. When she walked toward the den, Kovu went back in and pretended to sleep when she pass by.

The next day when the first ray of light the sun in the horizon hit the land, the pride woke up; Kovu commanded them to prepare for the ceremony. The lionesses were waking up their cubs while Kiara was grooming her newborns.

Kovu ran up to the promontory of the rock and summon the animals in Pride Lands to the rock with his roar as loud as he could. In a few minutes, the Pride Rock's front was full of many animals. Then, he signaled the lionesses to take a seat at the base. Zazu flew in front of the king and bowed down spreading his wings in respect in which Kovu returns with a smile.

When he returned to his mate, Kovu noticed that Simba's not around. Then he heard someone chanting closing in. _Asante sana squash banana we we nugu mi mi apana_ were heard over and over. When he looked back, Simba was already back with Rafiki in tow. _Always a step ahead_ Kovu thought. Rafiki closed into him, opened his arms, and hugged the king. Kovu returns the hug. He closed in to Kiara as Rafiki approaches.

The mandrill put his staff on the ground and examined the cubs. "So, which one shall be the one?"

Kiara glanced at her cubs a little and said, "Kiburi will," she stated.

"And why is that?" Rafiki asked again.

"Because they're twins, and the tougher should lead, so . . .," Kovu explained.

Rafiki turned his sight to Kovu and put his pointer finger on his nose. "Shush! Rafiki's asking the mother," he cut Kovu off.

Kovu's face darkened in annoyance while Vitani laughed him off. He never really liked the mandrill as he's like; always annoy him whenever they met. But Rafiki had wide knowledge and trusted by the pride so he trusted and respected him.

Simba approached with a smirk running along his tough face. "Do it, Rafiki."

"Right away," Rafiki followed.

He broke one of the fruits clinged on his staff and used the juice inside to make a curve line on Kiburi's forehead. But as he attempted to, Kasi playfully tried to catch the old mandrill's finger looking like she wanted it. Kiara held her down gently and let Rafiki do his job. Then he pick up some sand and poured it on little Kiburi's face causing the newborn to sneeze.

After he's done, Rafiki held Kiburi carefully with his hands. Then, he walked slowly to the promontory of the rock and he held the little cub up as high as he can when he got to the edge. Instantly, the animals making noises, the elephants are blowing, the zebras neigh, and the rest cheered and then bowed at the future king of Pride Lands as another Circle of Life has been completed.

Kovu watched his son with tearful eyes along with his family. Simba nuzzled Nala as the crowd went on.

Vitani nudged Kovu and teased him. "Don't you cry on your son's big day, tough boy," she swatted his head.

Kovu smiled but several tears ran down his face. "I can't," Vitani put her paw around his neck and hugged him.

Between the lionesses were Tojo, Kula, Chumvi, and Tama with their respective cub between their paws. Kubwa and Kimbia stared cluelessly at Kiburi and Kasi on the promontory.

Chumvi, seemed to notice this, said to them, "See them? They're the prince and the princess. And you guys, will be their friend and stay by their side," his friends nodded in agreement.

Though too young to understand, both cubs nodded like they understand Chumvi's words.

Kasi slipped off her mother's paws unnoticed and walked randomly at the scene but what she didn't see was a ledge in front of her. Kula noticed Kasi in a split-second before her fall and shouted, but too late as the princess' already falling.

"KIARA!" she shouted.

Kiara looked at her paws only to find out that Kasi's gone. "KASI!" she gasped. Her heart raced as she stood up. She'd call herself idiot for letting her own cub out of her sights if she had the time, but her cub was too important to be shoved by unimportant thoughts.

Kasi landed head first. Kiara and Kovu quickly tend to her side and picked her up but blood ran from Kasi's head. Kovu roar-called Rafiki and the mandrill ran to them, drop Kiburi at Nala, and rushed to Kasi. The crowds got their attention to the princess, wondering what had happened.

"Kasi! Kasi! Can you hear me?" Kiara yelled with a worried voice and tearful eyes while getting Kasi on her paws mewing.

Simba turned back and called out for the mandrill. "Rafiki, quick!"

"Out of the way!" the mandrill made a way for himself to Kasi from the lionesses around her, fluttered with worry.

His face didn't look well. He quickly ordered some pride members to bring some herbs for medicine and some quickly stormed off the crowds to search for them. He wiped Kasi's wound with his hand softly and put some temporary medicine for Kasi from one of the fruits on his staff. Kiara buries her head in Kovu's mane bursting in tears followed by the others. Kovu tried to hold back his tears but to no avail he cried as well seeing his daughter's fur stained by her own blood.

Shortly after, the lions came back with the herbs. Rafiki quickly pounded and mixed them together to make a white powder. Then, he gently rubbed Kasi's wound with it.

Kovu approached the mandrill and asked with a worried tone, "Rafiki, how's she?"

Rafiki wanted to smack the king with his staff but let it pass after he looked upon the father's sad expression. "Ah, don't be a scaredy cat. She's the king's daughter. She's tough. She'll be fine," the mandrill assured.

Rafiki remembered the first time he met Simba as an adult in grassland. His appearance had matured, but his mind was still fragile and could shatter at any moment. He doubted himself at that time. Luckily Rafiki managed to knock some sense into him and carried on.

Kovu sighed in relieve along with the rest of the pride. "However," the mandrill continued his sentence, caught the pride's attention once more. "Rafiki afraid she'll get a scar from this," he said while inspected Kasi.

"Can you do something about it?" Kiara asked.

The mandrill shook his head. "Rafiki afraid he cannot. But don't worry too much. The scar's small and would be hidden beneath the fur so it is unlikely easy to see," he declared. Another sigh of relieve came from the pride. "Well, she should get more rest. If you excuse Rafiki, he'll take his leave."

"I can't thank you enough for this, but thank you for saving my daughter," Kovu said with respect.

Rafiki attempted to smack him again, but instead placed his staff on Kovu's forehead. "It's all Rafiki's pleasure," he said with a bounceful tone. Rafiki will check her again tomorrow. Farewell!" the mandrill said while leaving.

"Okay everyone, get back on your things," Kovu said. When the lions who brought the herbs passed him, he called them. "Thank you for bringing those herbs," Kovu said respectfully.

"Always our pleasure to serve to the king," they bowed.

"But I'm still new."

"But de facto our king now. If you excuse us," one of them said while turning back.

Kovu nodded in response and came to Kiara, who was holding Kasi in her paws. Simba and Nala approached to check their granddaughter. Kiburi, although didn't know anything just yet, reached out for his sister trying to calm her down, which to their grandparents' eye looked adorable. Kovu told the others to continue their routines so Kasi could rest peacefully.

* * *

 **Reviews would be appreciated**


	5. Visiting the Barren Land

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 5: Visiting the Barren Land**

* * *

Later evening, Kiara woke up, only she and her cubs were in the den. But a few seconds then, Kovu, Simba, and Nala came in. Kiara yawned loudly that the roar she caused echoed in the den nearly waking up the cubs. Kovu breathed in surprise.

Nala raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I've heard that before," she peered at Simba.

"What?" It runs in the family," he defended himself.

"How is she?" Nala asked Kiara.

Kiara looked at her daughter. "She's fine. She'll live."

"You sure Rafiki shouldn't check her right now one more time?" Simba gazed at his grandchildren.

Nala rolled her eyes. "For the twentieth time, Simba, no. Kasi's fine. Rafiki will visit her tomorrow to check," Nala said it like she spent her whole life saying it.

Kovu spoke after a brief pause. "Kiara I've to go somewhere today . . .,"

Kiara cut him off. "I'm coming with you," she said while trying to get up.

Kovu held her down by the shoulder with his paw. "No, Kiara. You stay here and watch the cubs. This is . . . personal," he nuzzled his mate. Kiara purred while at it. "Don't worry. Vitani's with me," with that he walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked her parents about Kovu's unusual behavior.

"He's going back to the Outlands to . . . uh . . .," Simba trailed off.

"Memorial for his family," Nala continued.

"Oh," he raised her head. "Never saw him that down before," she commented.

Nala lay down beside her daughter. "Everyone has their own pain of the past," she said while playing her paws above her grandchildren.

"Not to mention _him_ ," Simba choked the last word.

Kiara raised her eyebrow at Simba. "Him who?"

"Never mind. Oh and . . . you'll be in charge for the duration of Kovu's journey. You can do that, right?"

"Sure," though her tone was uneasy.

"Don't worry. We're right on your side," Nala comforted her.

Meanwhile, Kovu met up with Vitani on the base of Pride Rock. Several lionesses with their cub bowed in salutation to their king. Kovu gave a simple nod in response.

It was a beautiful sunset where the orange sky started to darken as the sun disappeared from the horizon. The herds were dispersing and found themselves a place to rest. Some stars had already appeared while the moon already in the sky.

Vitani nudged her brother. "Let's go," she said before sprinting away. Kovu followed close behind.

They ran past the grassland of the savannah, walked past the herds, swam across the river, navigated through the swamp, and stopped in front of a termite mound.

The sun had already gone from the horizon, but its light still illuminated some of the darkening sky. They walked around and came in through a crevice on the side of the mound. Inside it was big and somewhat spacy. Numerous tunnels widen the already large interior. Broken earth made some light came trough. They looked around nostalgically.

In the center of the interior, Kovu found a lone tree stump in which he realized that it was his bed years ago when he was a cub. Vitani noted a large hole on the ceiling that her mother made when she sang her vicious ambitions. The siblings remembered when they lived here. Where food were scarce, little water, and termite-infested. The Outsiders' life back then simply wasn't good. Some even died out of hunger and out of sanity.

The skylight was gone so they tried to get out. They walked through several tunnels until they came out emerging into an opening. The jet black sky was decorated with blinking stars. No cloud that time so the moonlight shone upon the wasteland unobstructed. They glanced to the sky leaned to a tree, soothing wind blew on their face.

"I wonder if she's up there," Kovu said.

Vitani looked to her brother and asked, "Who?"

"Mother. And Nuka," he replied.

Vitani didn't answer. She's silenced by the words. She missed them, especially Nuka. Though rude, he's still their brother. And though so devilish, she's still their mother. She wished she could reverse time and brought everyone together harmlessly. _Heh._ Vitani never had this soft before. Maybe living with Pride Landers gave her more compassion to others. They spent the night stargazing until they fell asleep.

The next morning came and the first ray of light knocked Vitani's eyes wide open. She briefly saw a familiar ethereal paw was about to land on her along with a laugh when she realized there was nothing. _Just the air_ she tried to convince herself. She nudged Kovu awake and a flash ran through her head as she felt a deja vu. But she shrugged it off and walked home with a still drowsy Kovu.

It wasn't a good morning start so it took until the sun was right above them to reach Pride Rock.

"Kovu!" a joyful Kiara jumped on Kovu and nuzzled him when he was on his back. "Welcome home!"

"I'm home," he smiled while trying to get up.

Simba and Nala appeared behind the pride. "How's your visit?" Nala asked.

"It was great," Kovu replied. "Brought good and bad memories back," he joked.

Nala threw a smile at Kovu. "Oh. Look who's missing you," she said while glancing at the stone steppes.

Kovu turned his sight to see who it was. It was Kiburi and Kasi, both mewing at their father. Kiburi already learned to stand though he fell shortly after. Kasi on the other paw, still laying on the steppes with her eyes wandering all around before stopping at her father. Not wasting any time, Kovu came to his cubs and hugged them gently, joined by Kiara shortly after. Vitani couldn't help but smile at the family reunion, though something still troubling her. Some pride members went to Vitani's side and talked with her. The conversation didn't last long and she went to the river dispirited and took a drink.

Simba noticed her unusual behavior and approached her. "Vitani."

Vitani gagged when she heard Simba, sprouting the water in her mouth. "Huh? Oh, hi, Simba. Anything wrong?"

"That's my line," Simba retaliated. "Looks like something is bothering you, what is it?"

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's not me if I'm bothered," she said normally. "I'm fine," she added.

Simba chuckled. "Okay then. Come back to the den. You should eat," he said before turning away to the Pride Rock.

"I will."

Kovu was with Kiara, talking, before laid down and drifted to sleep while Vitani was still in distraught by the weird things she saw in the morning. Such thoughts wouldn't help anything though, so she shrugged it off and went to sleep after eating a prey Chumvi and Tojo caught for her and Kovu.

Simba was still outside with Nala. "I wonder how things would turn out in the future," he said, gazing to the savannah.

"We can only see," Nala answered, purred against Simba's neck.

* * *

 **And so the royal visit to the Outlands (and some reminder of Simba's Pride) ends. R &R anyone?**


	6. Advance In Time

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 6: Advance In Time**

* * *

A herd of zebra was grazing beside the Zuberi River. Unexpectedly, a lion lunged at them right at the herd's center and made them scurrying all around trying to get away from the predator. The lion's dark gold fur waved along his dark brown mane as he stood up pleased by his doing. Two of the zebras ran into a lioness of the same fur and they slipped off their feet as the lionesses pounced at and pinned them. But she let them go.

"Haha! Nice work, brother!" the lionesses said while looking at the herd they just scared off.

"Not bad yourself, sister!" the lion complied.

Three cubs watched them from the sidelines. One male with tan coat and brown eyes jumped in and said, "Wow! That was great! I thought you're just . . . bluffing," he blushed in embarrassment as he said the last part.

The lionesses scoffed and rolled her gold and silver eyes. "Hah! You underestimated us," her voice went menacing at the last part as she lunged at the tan cub and playfully wrestled in the mud.

The cub yelped while wrestling, "Hey! Kasi, you're messing up my mane!" his tone changed. Kasi responded with a laugh.

Another cub, a tan lioness giggled at her friend and said, "What? I don't see any," she teased, still wrestling.

The cub managed to slip off Kasi's paws and barely catching his breath while running atop a rock. "Oh shut up, Nzuri! I'll get them in a few days!" he declared.

The dark gold lion stepped in and said to the cub on the rock. "Hmmm. More like several years later," he laughed it off as he inspected the cub's head.

Suddenly a voice called, "Shida!" the cub tried to run but the lion scruffed him.

"Nooo!" Shida yelped. "Let me go, Kiburi!"

"Noff aff chanffe," Kiburi said, muffled.

Kiburi always liked scruffing cubs. It was like holding fur balls and he liked how he often scruff cubs when danger approached, most of the time.

The other lion cub laughed. "What are you laughing at!? Aibu!" Shida snapped. Aibu silenced.

Kiburi walked to the source of the voice, a lioness laid down under a tree on the Pride Rock, followed by Kasi and two remaining cubs and dropped Shida on her.

"Time for bath, young man," she playfully said to her son. "Thank you for watching my son, again, Kiburi and Kasi," she said.

"You're welcome, Laini," Kasi said.

"Aww man! Why do I have to live in this muddy land?" Shida muttered under his breath, which unfortunately heard by Kiburi and the lion laughed him off.

"That's for you to find out," Kiburi poked the cub's nose as he struggled to break free. "Come, Nzuri and Aibu. Let's do some training," he continued.

Both lion and lioness stood beside each other at top of a rock. Four years had passed. Kiburi's mane had grown to his upper torso and joined his head tuft. It was nearly pitch black as his father behind his head and down to his torso making a V-shape while it was bronze brown on top of his head and under his jaw. A bronze bang covered his left eye.

He was well-built, as seen from his muscular build on his torso and also his forelegs and shoulders. He had turned into brave and kind yet playful lion which always supports his friends and be anytime beside them to help, and unexpectedly not a troublemaker like his mother and grandfather. With his friendly and charming trait in his soul, he found it easy to make friends. He often trained some cubs when they watched him training so he had many skilled cubs under his paw, like Aibu and Shida.

Kasi had grown into a strong lioness. Her coat darkened a little and her paws lightened in color. Kasi would be a formidable fighter and huntress, but she never had a hunt. Her physique and skills even started to rival Vitani.

She developed split personality in cause of her cubhood accident. One half of her was kind, caring, and friendly like her brother while her other half was mean, cunning, short-tempered, and often rebellious also a little bit of provocation issues. This personality split also happened along with her left eye turned silver.

Unlike his brother, she always got the knack of getting into trouble either half. She also had the habit of remembering strict to few things about others. Like, how Kiburi fights, what method was more effective to train the cubs, the pride's weaknesses, and so on. A walking library she was and a problem if she's captured. But she was very loyal to her pride and friends that she rather died trying to break free than to spill information, or _betraying_ in other words, about her allies.

Another lovely day where the sun was high on the bright blue sky. Kiburi and Kasi met their fellow friends wrestling by the river.

One of them was Kimbia. His light red mane connected from shoulder to shoulder, his body was slender. Though he was short on brute strength he made up to it by his agility and flexibility to dodge attacks – at least what Kasi had remembered; he was very silent. He was a couple of days older than the twin.

Opposite of him, was his opponent, Kubwa. Her coat darkened a little. Her underbelly and muzzle was cream. She had rough head tuft that nearly curled all the time. Her brown line bent from her nose, under her right eye, and end curled at the outer corner.

Unlike other lionesses in the pride, she was huge – even bigger than Kiburi yet less muscular, so she was slower. Her tall build made her fighting style was more of a hammered-style. Using her large body she could deliver heavy attacks that could threw opponents off ground – summed by Kasi. She was two days younger than the twin.

Aside of those two, there was a cheetress of the same age as the twins watching the whole fight from a branch of a tree.

Haraka was daughter of Ara and Kati. Her spots are long and thicker than most cheetahs. Along her back was a thick black pattern that went along to her tail. It was the rare "King Cheetah" coat she got from her father, Ara. Her eyes were yellow from her mother, Kati, and nearly blended with her sclera. Her thicker Tear Line lined down from both of her eyes and ended to her mouth's tip – thicker than most cheetahs, she was practically scarier when she's angry. Her ears were rimmed brown. She was smaller and lighter than the lions but got more speed in return. She was a formidable fighter and Kasi's rival in speed. Rarely there's a week without them racing throughout the land. She hanged a lot with the lions since her parents lived near the Pride Rock and she had close friendship with the twins' group.

When both realized that they'd been watched, Kubwa quickly delivered an uppercut to the distracted Kimbia and knocked him flying into the river. The rest laughed when Kimbia emerged all wet and soggy.

Kubwa refined herself. "Hey, Double K! How're you? What're you doing here?" she asked.

Kasi smirked. "Double K to you too. We're fine. And on the way to meet you guys, obviously."

"Oh no. The honor is for you two only."

Kiburi chuckled. "I saw that fight. You're taking him easy, aren't you?" he asked.

Kubwa pouted. "Hell no. He's too fast to hit, well, until you distracted him."

Haraka raised a paw at her. "Talk to the paw, Kubwa," she bounded her off. Kubwa smirked.

Kimbia came after shook himself dry. "Uhh. Any comment?" Kubwa asked in sense of guilty.

He gave a simple shook as response. As much as he wanted to strike back, Kasi's here, so he held it.

Not wasting any time, Kasi challenged the larger lioness and they fought with Kiburi and the cubs watching. Unfortunately, before the winner could be decided, a loud voice called out Kiburi and Kasi from the direction of the Pride Rock.

Someone came into view. It was Kovu, Simba, and Vitani. Kiburi quickly came to them while Kasi subsequently threw Kubwa aside and ran toward her father, tried cleaning up on the way.

They stood side by side upfront the two. Kovu, now older, was taller than Simba and his mane had completely grown to his lower chest and it was thicker and bushier than Simba's. His upper mane was flattened to the right and his muzzle fur shaped a small beard. Aside from appearance changes, he was all the same lion with his emerald eyes.

Simba stood beside Kovu, a gentle smile on his face. His mane wavered in the calm wind, a few lines turned grey. His eyes were as sharp as ever.

"What is it, father?" They both asked before looked at each other.

Kovu rolled his green eyes. "Come on. You know what," he pouted as his playful nature kicked in.

"Oh."

Kasi looked up into the sky. "Really? I thought it was still morning," Kasi asked out of confusion.

Kubwa rolled her brown eyes. "Oh please," she said with sarcasm. "By time you arrived here, the sun is almost straight up above our heads."

"Kimbia, Kubwa, and Haraka. Could you take care of them while these two are training?" he said while pointing at the cubs.

"I'll see you guys later," Haraka ran off, grin on her face.

"Hey!" Kubwa shouted. She sighed and turned her attention to the cubs and said, "Sure do, sire. Come on, you two," then she faced Kimbia. "Don't dawdle, hurry up!" she ran toward the savannah with Kimbia, Aibu, and Nzuri in tow.

Nzuri looked back over her shoulder and said, "See you soon!" at the twins while running. They waved as answer.

Kasi approached Simba and asked, "How are you doing, grandfather?" Simba smiled. "I'm fine. Today's fresh – as always though," he said before Kasi nuzzled him, and purred while on it.

Kovu attempted to spoke but Kiburi got first. "Kasi, let's go," he said leaving Kovu gaping. Double K started their daily training with their father and Simba's supervising.

Through their years, Kovu mixed Zira's and Simba's training method. He utilized Zira's harsh and brutal training but also used Simba's smooth and slower learning so it won't make the two exhausted and could undergo training longer. Kiara also asked Ara and Kati of the cheetah pack to help Kasi improve her speed. This way of training made both Kiburi and Kasi being the most powerful members of the Pride Land. An example of this was Kasi, who was the fastest and agile member of the pride. Her running speed in her adolescent times had proven comparable to a cheetah of the same age and now she's even faster.

They went to a shady arena bordered by five egg-shaped boulders with some lions fighting against each other. They stopped fighting when the royals came in sight.

"Okay, girls, time to train!" Kovu shouted at the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in a forest far south of the Pride Lands, a deer was grazing on the side of a small lake in an open place. It seemed at peace - until a flash of white zipped through passed it into the forest and the deer's head rolled to the ground. Blood splattered everywhere in the scene. A pair of light blue eye gleamed in the forest's deep, slowly walked out into the light. Its appearance slowly shown as it circled its prey.

Silvery mane perfectly reflected the sun's light made it shine bright it illuminated the darkness behind. Glowing bright blue eyes were fixed upon the headless deer. It was revealed, a lion. His coat of white broken by grey on his muzzle, paws, and underbelly.

As he circled his prey while inspecting he gazed upon the sky. "Another good meal," he said to himself. Suddenly, a voice echoed between the trees behind, distracting him from his prey. "Nice."

The lion narrowed his eyes. "Who?" he asked calmly, near expressionless.

The voice cackled. "Someone. Hahaha!" it disappeared. Shortly after, echo of enchanting were heard before completely disappeared in the darkness of the thick forest.

The white lion sat down. Completely ignored what's that about – and forgotten his prey. He inhaled a little before stood up and walked into the woods in the direction of the voice. After about an hour passed through dark shades of the forest, he finally came upon an opening just before a steep cliff. He inhaled as much as he can – filling his lungs with fresh air - and then exhaled in relief.

His eyes widened. In front of him was a vast savannah decorated nicely with golden grass laid all over the land split in half by the flowing river from the valley just on the lion's right and goes up curved out in front of a large rock formation, a kopje, protruding high from the ground in the center of the savannah and his eyesight with mountains at the background. Antelopes, elephants, gazelles, giraffe, and many other herds were everywhere. He gaped. He smiled in both shock and awe from the beautiful sight ahead – though his eyes missed a pride.

He found a flatter way down and started scaling down the cliff before walked into the savannah. When he saw an antelope leap past him, he suddenly remembered his prey back at the forest. He grumped at his growling stomach and decided to hunt.

* * *

 **Finally the rogue shows up, and The Pride Lands are in front of him! What would happen to The Pride Lands?**


	7. Threat of the Rogue

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 7: Threat of the Rogue**

* * *

Kasi leaped. She bounced off a boulder and hit Kiburi on his right. Kiburi swiped at her, but she parried it and hit Kiburi's flank. Kiburi winced, but he grabbed her and rolled back and managed to pin her. Kovu roared, signaling the two to stop. Kiburi moved away while Kasi shrugged herself. They both sat uneasily with pairs of eyes watching them outside the arena.

The king shook his head in disappointment. "Kiburi, watch your flank!" He scolded. "You'll be a big target if you let that area open to attacks."

Kiburi lowered his head. "I'll watch it," his voice dissipated.

Kovu turned his sight to his daughter. "And you, Kasi, don't stop the momentum if you're not sure!"

Kasi did the same as Kiburi. "Sorry."

Simba stepped in and smacked Kovu. Kovu yelped but paid attention to Simba. Double K and the rest of the adolescents didn't seem to notice that as they already drown in their bad mood.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

Simba rolled his eyes. "Come on. They did their best. Take them easy anyway, they're your children. At least embrace them," he scolded. Kovu lowered his head. "If that was Zira's influence, I can't help it. But you aren't Zira. Control your emotions, okay?" he continued. Kovu was struck with embarrassment. "Oh. And, by the way, you're a greater parent than me so try to keep that up."

Vitani was beside them when Simba talked to Kovu. "Guys, come here. Your father has something to say," she called the twins.

Kovu faced his children. "Sorry about that. I'm a little bit shaken about 'that'."

Kiburi's face lightened. "You mean 'that' trouble?" he and Kasi burst into laugh along with some of the lions in the area.

Kovu frowned. "Okay, forget 'that' already!" he snapped, his face dyed in red. "Kiburi, well done. But try to keep your opponent at all time. Kasi, that jump was good, but too slow, your opponent could figure it out quickly. And today's training is done!" He said all with very fast tempo Kiburi and Kasi could barely follow before stormed off to the Pride Rock.

Simba laughed him off with his grandchildren. "Okay, guys. See you all tomorrow," he said to the adolescents that were dispersing.

Tama came to Kasi's side. "You okay?"

"Just a little shaken up, but I'm okay."

Chumvi smacked Kiburi, who was on Kasi's side. "You two aren't gonna cry, are you?"

Kiburi swiped at him, making him back off laughing. "Shut up," he snapped.

"Oh, yeah. Anyone seen Kubwa and Kimbia?" Tama asked.

"I haven't seen them either," Chumvi said, trying to divert Kiburi's anger.

Kiburi shrugged. "Weren't they took this day off because you pranked and embarrassing them in front of the whole pride with mud balls yesterday?" he shot Chumvi a glare.

"He-!" his struggled as his word cut by Tama with her paw on his mouth.

Tama gave him a deadly stare and Chumvi stopped struggling. "Why don't you guys go ahead and let me take care of this one."

"Uh, sure," Kasi said, knowing to do better than to object Tama.

Simba barely spotted three bundles of fur sneaking under the tall grasses in their direction. He lightly elbowed Kasi on her foreleg and shook his head at the attackers' direction while smiling in underestimation. Kasi quickly understood and she walked off toward the den.

A moment before the bundles could make a move at the elder and the future king, Kasi lunged at them, catching them off guard.

It was Shida, Aibu, and Nzuri. The three struggled against the larger lioness and she hugged them out of their cuteness in their struggle.

Nzuri spoke while struggling to breathe, "Kasi . . . too . . . strong . . . can't . . . breath . . .," she whimpered.

Kasi just have realized the cubs' breathing and immediately backed away. "Sorry . . . sorry," she giggled.

Shida got up on his paws while catching his breath along his line. "Why . . . are . . . we . . . always . . .," he inhales. "Struggling to death when you hugged us!?" he said with sarcasm. Kasi blushed in embarrassment and laughed a little.

Kiburi stepped in and helped Aibu to get back on his feet. "What're you cubs doing anyway?"

Nzuri twisted her body around and cracked some bones. "Practicing stalking," she said while stretching.

"Not bad, if I should say so. I barely saw you there," Simba complimented.

Shida's smile went up. "Really!?" He jumped around along with Nzuri in joy. "Thanks, King Simba!"

Simba scoffed. "Elder," he corrected.

Suddenly, a large flock of bird flew past them from the direction of the southern border. Kasi gasped and strongly grasped the earth; whatever made her gasp was enough to make her shudder and lowered her head. Her heart beet fast.

Kiburi gulped and said, "Ohhh no."

Kasi stopped shuddering. Her heart beat normally. She got her head up but with a vicious grin on her face. Part of her fur on her head was swiped sideways, revealing a small scar. The cubs were knocked back in surprise. Kiburi let out a growl while taking fighting stance and Simba just face pawed himself.

Simba got the cubs behind his forelegs. "You again," he threw a killing stare at her. Then he left with the cubs after he signaled Kiburi to take care of this while he got some help.

"Iolite," Kiburi forced himself to talk.

Iolite turned to Kiburi with a still widening grin of hers. "Y'called me?"

"I'd never thought to see you again," he softens, but continued with, "Iolite, what are YOU doing here!?" he snapped.

"HAHAHAHA! I come out whenever I want. And there's something I want to do now," she smirked. "I want to check that," she pointed at the opposite direction of the flown birds – Waliopotea Forest, southern boundaries of the Pride Land.

"No you're not going anywhere. Let Kasi back!" he shouted.

Iolite smiled evilly. "Not a chance. Besides, don't ya want adventure?" she asked.

The words hit Kiburi on the spot. And his inner will he inherited from his mother – and his grandfather, the will of getting into trouble and go finding adventures, suddenly lit up and he complied.

"Sure," he said reluctantly. He cut off Iolite before she could say another word. "But once this over, bring Kasi back. Deal?"

She thought for a while before agreeing. "It's a race then," she sprinted into the southern forest. Kiburi followed close behind.

They arrived on the entrance of the Waliopotea Forest. The scanned their surroundings. No herds, no animals - not even a fly, no one there. The forest was very quiet, as it had been for years. But outside always full of animals, unlike now. Iolite approached the forest but Kiburi stood on her way.

She glared at him poisonously. "Get out," she bared her teeth.

"No. You're not going in there," he replied with a fighting stance.

"Relax. I picked up a faint scent. Can't you smell it?" she taunted.

Kiburi smelled around. "In matter of fact, yeah," he keep smelling. "A cat?" he recognized something.

Iolite scoffed. "A cat? Cheetah? Leopard? Lion?" she said with sarcasm while playing with her fur. "Hah! A lion. The huntresses simply don't hunt here, dumbass. Rogue? Ridiculous . . .," she continued and then gasped when she realized what she has said.

Both's eyes widened as they said, "Rogue!" at the same time.

Kiburi immediately bent down and tried to follow the faint scent while Iolite ran up a rock and looked around. Kiburi turned into the east so did Iolite saw a herd of gazelle stampeding. They sprinted to the scene.

They stood on a platform just before three gazelles cornered by a lion which they couldn't see clearly because of the lion moving unpredictably all around, caging the three gazelles. After the gazelles were close enough to each other, the lion lunged one making it fell into another and rip off the last one's hind legs in a matter of seconds, immobilizing them as he dug his claws into their throat, blood was in the air.

Both Pride Landers dropped their jaws in amazement at the move of the rogue just did in front of them. So amazed that they didn't realize that the platform they stood starting to crumble and they slide down uncontrollably to a pit. Luckily something prevented them from falling into the pit.

When they opened their eyes and looked at their savior, they realized that the rouge had saved them. Quickly snapped on her consciousness, Iolite jumped back and took a fighting stance with Kiburi following shortly after.

The rogue was a white lion. His eyes were light blue of bioluminescent. His mane bent from his lower torso and to the back of the neck was metallic silver in color that reflected the dawn light which made them shine. All but the parts between his face and his ear were swiped back. There was a single blue line on either side of his mane that went from one on the top of his head, went on the part between his face and ears and joint down on his chest forming a V.

His ears were rimmed a thin black. His muzzle, underbelly, and paws were light grey. His blood-decorated claws gripped the earth firmly with no effort at all like his entire life was gripping. They were faint, but there were numerous scars on his body. He was about two years older than them. There was a kind of threat-free aura emanating from him. The same aura that made the two brave enough to confront him even though they knew they wouldn't stand a chance after seeing mad skills like his'.

Before any of the siblings could say a word, the rogue spoke, "Wow, didn't thought to see any lions here . . . or lioness," he said lightly.

"Rogue!" Iolite snarled.

"What in the world are you doing here!?" Kiburi spoke.

The rogue raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, excuse me. Aren't you two rogues too? Mates, I presume?"

"Mate?" Iolite scoffed. "He's my brother, idiot."

The rogue's face returned to normal. "That explained why you two look alike."

Kiburi cleared. "Twins."

"Oh," he sat.

Kiburi got ready to strike. "Leave now. You've entered the area of Pride Land."

The rogue raised a paw. "Wait. I didn't know there's a pride here, honestly. In fact, I would like to join," he calmly said. "If you'd kindly accepted me though," his tone weakened a bit.

Kiburi eased his stance but his eyes remained wary. "I'm not the king here, but since you're not a hostile. Well, we can take you to him," he said.

"What!? Ya serious!?"

Kiburi's face flattened in annoyance. "Come on. You can't brawl all rogue like that," he turned to the rogue. "I'd give him a chance," he scoffed and blew his bang. "Let's go."

Iolite sighed and gave up. She followed Kiburi and the rogue to the Pride Rock. They were just ten minutes before Pride Rock when someone yelled at them.

"Stop right there!"

Kiburi stopped in his track. "Who's that?"

A figure emerged from the grasses. A warthog and a meerkat atop it.

The meerkat yelled while pointing at them. "I don't know who you are rogues, but I assure you the king of this area won't tolerate intruders."

Iolite prepared to pounce but stopped by Kiburi. "Timon. Pumbaa. It's us. DK?" he stated.

"We know . . . but we're sure there's no white lions around here," Pumbaa added.

But before they could continue, loud roar echoed in. The whole pride minus the hunting party was there with Chumvi and Tama flanking. Kovu wasn't in the formation though, which Kiburi found odd.

Iolite quickly popped. "Were we that easy to see?"

Zazu flew in. "Actually, I informed them," he said while perching on Kiburi's shoulder. "Broad," he muttered when he stepped on Kiburi's shoulder.

Kubwa appeared from the ranks. "Thank The Great Kings you're alright. I knew something would happen if Iolite's around," she glared at her which returned with a venomous smirk.

Kiara stepped in. "Who are you? And what are you doing here in Pride Land?"

Kiburi attempted to explain but the white rogue got a head start. "I'm Shaka. And from what you can see I'm a rogue. And I'd want to join your pride. I was from the forest south of here. I looked for food and met this two. And to be honest, I didn't know there was a pride here," he explained. He turned to Kiara and continued, "The Queen isn't it? Can I speak with your king?"

Kiara gasped in surprise. "How did you . . .?"

He looked around. "I just know. I sensed it," Kiara didn't answer. "And the king . . ."

"Would be me," Kovu appeared along with Tojo and Kula from the back of the formation atop a boulder.

The whole pride looked at the appearance of their king. The sun setting behind made him hard to look with the shades.

Without wasting any time, Shaka spoke, "Greetings, my King. I believe you heard my explanation earlier. I'd want to . . .," he trailed off when he took a good sight at the king's face.

Suddenly his face changed baring his teeth, unsheathed his claws and he took a battle stance while yelling, "SCAR!" he lunged at the king after.

The pride was too slow to intercept the rogue. Kovu countered the attack by throwing him sideway but Shaka landed on his feet and charges again. This time, the pride blocked him.

Three lionesses attacked him. The first one tried to swipe across him but he retracted his claws, parried her paws, and backhanded her. The second attacked from the left side tried to bite him on the neck. Shaka raised his head in evasion of the staged attacks and backhanded her too towards the first one. The three pounced the same time as the second attacks but Shaka intercept her midair and threw her aside. He regained his stance and returned his sight to the king.

Vitani ran from afar. She stepped up a rock like a ramp and pounced silently on the rogue. Unfortunately for her, Shaka somehow knew her coming, stepped out of the way, and backhanded her, knocking her out. The members of the pride stunned in disbelief that Vitani's silent pounce was broken. Vitani was well known for her skill to attack silently. But this rogue easily countered it like he was attacked by the same technique over and over.

He was confronted by six lionesses, the other four flanking from behind including Kubwa and Kimbia. He shouted in anger, "I have no quarrel with you all. Stand aside!" He charged again after speaking.

"Like hell we would!" Tama yelled. "Come on!" she rallied the flanking team and charged Shaka.

"Go!" Kiara ordered the attack of the frontal team.

Shaka didn't show any signs of fear. The only look the pride saw was anger and revenge - obviously weren't the sign of an about-to-be-killed animal.

As he'd being caught in a pincer assault, he ran to the right with the lions in hot pursuit. He climbed up a tree just before a pit then jumped off the top, leaping over the pride, leaving them shocked, not realizing that they'd fell into a trap. He landed several feet behind place the pride was before they fell to the pit.

He turned to Kovu once more but was confronted by Kubwa and Kimbia. Both ready to show their skills as evidenced of their firm stance and flaring spirit in their eyes.

Shaka came along with his own. He lowered his body, his left foreleg stretched far front while his right placed beside his head. His hind left did the same as the front right while the right stretched back.

Kimbia ran first with Kubwa following just behind. When Shaka's about to attack when they're close, Kimbia jumped off to the left distracting Shaka while he took the full force of Kubwa's tackle, made him thrown against the ground but he recovered just in time for Kimbia to bounce against a tree behind Shaka and lunged. Kubwa was charging at him again. Shaka stepped aside, let his right paw caught by Kimbia, and subsequently used his momentum to throw him into Kubwa's crash course, knocking both out.

The little cubs – who were watching from the sidelines all the time – were gaping in awe when the saw the strength and skills of the white lion.

The next in line were Tojo, Kula, Kiburi, and Iolite who was holding back Kovu all the time. When Shaka approached, they took their battle stance.

"Stop!" Tojo winced. "Scar's dead a long time ago!" he continued.

"He's Kovu, the King of Pride Lands!" Kula said.

Shaka didn't seem to hear their words as he's focused on the king and as he neared him, the threat-free aura transformed into killing aura that made Kiburi and Iolite stepped back in fright.

"I might not be a little bit shaman like you two," he said to Kiburi and Kasi. "But believe me, even I can feel it," Kovu said.

The three said in unison, "What a killing aura," Tojo and Kula could just stand there after hearing that.

He shouted, "Changing language doesn't mean forgiving!" Kovu was getting ready when he lunged at him.

A red maned lion emerged from behind and tackled Shaka backward sending him rolling on the ground. Not giving up just yet he lunged again but intercepted midair by Kula – who got a shot of adrenaline after Shaka was intercepted - and they rolled until Shaka kicked her off to avoid being pinned.

Simba stood and spoke with a deep voice, "Stop this at once!" his grand voice echoed through the land. Even Shaka stopped moving after that. His killing aura dissipated.

"Scar is dead. His plan with the hyenas was backfired. He's killed by them nine years ago," Simba gave a short explanation. Kovu reacted a bit to this.

Kovu attempted to speak too but Simba prevented him from doing so with _I can handle this_ look. Kovu didn't protest. Unexpectedly, Shaka bowed down to the former king. Kiara could saw that he's shuddering.

"State your excuse of attempting to attack the King," he ordered.

Shaka stood up. "Scar," he said simply.

Kovu narrowed his eyes when he heard the entire sentence. Simba sighed. The pride managed to get out from the pit and slowly closing into the rogue. Kovu quickly signaled them to stand down before they could regroup.

He eased his face. "Through my entire life Scar always casting his shadow on me and like I said, it's repeated over and over," he said. "My life is like an ant mouund that he steps upon no matter how many times it's rebuilt and stood up. That . . . got the better of me," he explained. "I apologize."

Simba gestured to Kovu to take this. "As much as I hated him, my appearance somewhat resembles him," he made an annoyed face.

"So you have no connection to him?"

Iolite spoke up, "Well he WAS Scar's chosen heir," everyone glared at her. "Oops."

Shaka's face turned into anger. "So you ARE Scar's descendant!" He retook his battle stance and approached the king. "Tell me a good reason to not rip you apart from your bones!" The pride couldn't move because of the returning killing aura.

"Ugh!" Kovu reacted to the killing aura and glaring eyes. "I'm changed, okay! I was his heir but I don't want to. I helped Simba, I love Kiara, and I care about anything here!" Kiara looked at her mate lovingly. "Yes, this damn scar gave me Scar's appearance but that's just that!"

Shaka thought for a while. The pride did believe in Kovu, even the majestic Simba – who was unlikely wanted to follow someone like Scar. So he chose to give him a chance. "Then prove it! I know Scar disappeared nine years ago but remnants of his forces are still out there," he looked around the pride. "And you, King Kovu, could be one of them!" his mouth filled with sarcasm when he said "king".

"Okay, then! You said you wanted to join, right? Feel free to!" Kovu rebuked. "See what kind of king I am and judge me," his tone menaced. He jumped from his position in front of Shaka. "Besides. I've never seen a white lion before," suddenly Shaka felt a sharp threatening aura. "Let's see what you're made of," he thrusted his head into Shaka's. Shaka backed his head.

Shaka narrowed his eyes. "So be it," he turn thrusted his head on Kovu's.

Suddenly Nala appeared behind Simba. "Dinner's ready. Go ba . . .," she trailed off as she looked around and the pride were looking at her. "What's going on?" she raised an eyebrow at Simba.

Simba answered, "I'll tell you later," he turned to Kovu and he nodded.

"Fall back," he ordered followed by a roar.

Iolite spoke, "Boring," she approached Kiburi. "See ya later," she said before collapsing on his shoulder.

Kovu, Tojo, Kula, Kiara, and Nala approached them. "Kasi. Honey, is that you?" Kiara said while nuzzling her awake.

"Or is it Iolite?" Tojo pointed out.

She struggled to open her eyes. "Was that Iolite?" she asked after scanning her surrounding and saw most of her pride wounded.

"No. Don't worry. I'll brief you later," Kiburi said while helping her stand up.

"Get some rest," Kovu told his daughter. "Come on," he said to the pride members.

Kasi responded weakly. "Aye,"

He called out the majordomo. "Zazu," Zazu perched on a branch. "Take care of them," he gestured to herds of animals that were watching the conflict. "Right away," Zazu flew to the crowds.

Most of the pride walked off while some stayed including Kubwa still eyeing Shaka. Still prepared to fight.

Timon appeared on Pumbaa's head in front of them. "Hey! Drop it! Go get your dinner while it's fresh," he said and some walked off. "Hey! Come on! Shoo!" the rest sighed and walked off too.

"That was pretty brave, Timon," Pumbaa commented.

"Almost a decade with these lions surely got me used to them," he stated. "Let's go get some grubs," Pumbaa nodded.

Simba, Nala, Kiburi, and Kasi stayed back with Shaka. He was walking away from the Pride Rock.

Simba asked, "You're not coming with us?"

Shaka stopped. "I need to earn the Pride Landers trust to do that. Until then, I'll stay in my own den. If you excuse me," he excused himself.

"You better tell me what that was," Nala said to Simba.

"I will . . . in the den. Let's go," he walked to the Pride Rock along with his grandchildren.

Shaka found a cave on a cliff somewhere east and took residence there. The entrance was hid with several plants and small but the interior was surprisingly big – big enough for three lions. There was a small pool inside made by streaming water from the Zuberi River. He stargazed a bit. The night gave him all the silence he need. "Good night, friends," he said to the sky before walked in and slept, he didn't notice a falling star that seemed to answer to his words.


	8. The Dream, The Pride, and The Past

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 8: The Dream, The Pride, and The Past**

* * *

The pride had finished dining. They were starting to sleep. Kovu was the first one to sleep beside Kiara and his children. Simba had told Nala about the ruckus earlier. How Shaka showed up and things got worse. Nala simply nodded at word after word and licked Simba before sleeping. Simba, however, was unable to sleep along with Kiburi and Kasi, not that Chumvi and Tojo's constant strikes to the wall while sleeping bothered them. After an hour went, they decided to go outside and discuss about it.

"I can't sleep," Kasi said.

"Me too," "So am I," Kiburi and Simba said in the same time.

Simba spoke, "It's about him, is it?"

"Yeah," Kiburi said. "He was unpredictable. He defeated Kubwa and Kimbia at the same time," he said it all excitedly.

"It's blurry, but was he slaughter three gazelles?" Kasi asked. She realized. "Hey! You still didn't tell me what's going on when I was out."

Kiburi blew his bang. "Yah. We interrupted his hunt," he said then continued after Kasi's demand, "Okay. Okay."

"Wait. You said he didn't eat the gazelles?" Kasi muttered. "He must be starving enough to hunt three at once. Come to think about it, how come he had that much strength if he had an empty belly?" the others' head raised in confusion.

Simba ran back and took a chunk of meat. "Let's find out," they all said in unison and ran off to find Shaka.

* * *

 _He was somewhere in a desert. He walked around for a while and encountered a lion. The lion was tall and muscular. His shoulder was tough. He had thick red mane. His jaws were huge and prominent._

 _He circled Shaka. Shaka froze but stayed wary. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the Pride Lands. Complete with herds, tall grasses, and some acacia tree, and of course the majestic Pride Rock._

 _He came to the den but couldn't identify any of the lions. Suddenly from the dark, a golden cub ran past his chest and stopped at the promontory. Shaka didn't look surprised. His own body was covered in white light. The cub ran back past him and into the den. In there, he jumped through the lionesses and came to the same large lion Shaka saw before the flash on a leveled ground._

 _"Dad. Dad. Come on, Dad, we gotta go! Wake up!" the cub said and then_ dads _were heard over and over._

 _Shaka was beside the cub. A lioness groaned. "Simba. Stop . . .," she said before sleeping again._

That's Simba? . . . then that lion is . . .! _Shaka thought._

 _Shaka's father once told him about the Pride Lands, where the land was plentiful, colorful, and beautiful. The king, Mufasa, was his friend along with Mufasa's mate, Sarabi, when he was traveling several years ago. And he had a son but he never knew his name. By Shaka's hypothesis, Kovu couldn't be Simba's son and Shaka's father traveled her several years ago, so Simba must've be Mufasa's son! It matched the gap, though he still didn't understand why Simba's reign was shorter. And the large lion he saw was Mufasa!_

 _"Your son is awake," a lioness beside Mufasa spoke but still shutting her eye._

She must be Sarabi _Shaka thought._

 _Mufasa did the same. "Before sunrise he's your son."_

 _Simba tugged at the lion's ear. "Dad? Come on, Dad! Da-," he was cut by his falling when his grip slipped. It wasn't a minute before Simba nudged him awake and said, "You promised!" he said with an annoyed face._

 _"Okay. Okay. I'm up. I'm up," he yawned and the roar he let go echoed in the den._

 _"YEAH!"_

 _The sky darkened a little and time was sped up until he was up in a side of a large gorge with scene of a stampede in the gorge. Simba was in Mufasa's mouth. Mufasa put Simba on a platform to the side of the gorge but he was dragged by the current of the stampede. Mufasa sprang from the stream of wildebeests and clinged on the gorge wall and stopped at the tip where a dark lion was standing._

 _Shaka's eyes suddenly narrowed along with his teeth bared and claws unsheathed._

Scar! _he flared as the evil lion grabbed Mufasa's paws with claws unsheathed before throwing him into the gorge._

 _Shaka was seeing the scene of Mufasa's death! He muttered "Mufasa" a few times before a grumbling rattled the sky and a flash of light blinded him again. Two light voices were heard._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Hello?"_

He woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around, he wasn't alone. He immediately got on his legs and tried to take his battle stance but his legs weren't responding and he fell to his side.

"Hey, easy. It's us," he heard a similar deep voice spoke.

Shaka widened his eyes to see much clearer and he found Kiburi, Kasi, and Simba stood in front of him. He asked for their intention there. They responded that they noticed that Shaka hadn't eat for a while and offered a chunk of meat which Shaka quickly gobbled up in no time.

Shaka asked how they manage to get here. Simba simply gestured to Shaka's paws which were covered in gazelle blood – and it was stinky. They got out and started talking.

Kasi sat and brought up the topic. "You didn't eat for three days?"

"Four," Shaka corrected while raising his paw with his dew finger folded.

Simba spoke, "Yet you still had the strength to fight an entire pride," he joined sitting.

Kiburi sat. "Minus the hunting party," Kiburi added.

Shaka fell silent for a moment before saying, "In my birth pride that was nothing," he shrugged and turned away.

The others look to each other. "Tell us," they said enthusiastically.

Shaka glanced over his shoulder and turned to face them. "Well," he started.

Shaka's birth pride was a pride of the rare white lions. They lived in Mount Kilimanjaro's height, but "still savannah lions and not pumas," as Shaka noted. The first day his eyes were open, he couldn't see anything in the thick of snow. But there were always a gentle touch guiding him, the one and only mother, while his father was the leader of the pride. When he was 3 months old he started his training.

"Wait, what?" Kasi interrupted.

"The White Pride is a pride of high skilled lions. Let me tell you more," he said.

The White Pride members were very skilled. They started training at least 3 months old. The trainings were variable. The adults used Mt. Kilimanjaro's dangerous terrain to train the cubs. Sometimes the cubs were lost mid-training and must get back on their own, left without any food ranging from two to six days.

The training was harsh and dangerous, but only one cub didn't survive the custom. A male named Hasira. He was all white unlike Shaka but he was also bloody red eyed unlike the rest of the pride. He had a short tuft on his head that had a red line on each side of the tuft.

He refused to follow the custom and repeatedly tried to escape the pride but he always got caught. One day he was put into training with Shaka, a male cub, and two other female cubs. Since he didn't undergo training as much as they do, he slipped and fell from the mountain and never to be found. He, so far, is the only member that defied the custom.

Other cubs went to training gladly because they knew what benefit it had to them. Many great lions and lionesses were born because of it.

"That's reasonable," Kasi pointed out. She was clearly shaking uncontrollably.

Shaka noticed that. "Get some sleep, would you? A saw that. You has split personality, right?" he turned to Kasi.

"How?"

"I met two before."

"I'll walk you back," Kiburi said while getting Kasi on his shoulder. "Grandfather, you're coming?"

"I'll stay for a while."

"Okay. See you soon," he waved his paw.

Shaka narrowed his eyes. "Oh, and, keep it from anyone, okay. Those are sensitive info."

"Roger," Kiburi saluted him.

As soon as Kiburi and Kasi left, Simba entered the cave and asked Shaka if he had met him somewhere. Shaka nodded. They did meet each other several years ago. That was when Shaka attending his Farland Trip. Simba also recalled that. It was six years ago when Simba and Nala along with Timon and Pumbaa visited Hakuna Matata for memorial – also to visit Timon's meerkat family. Simba's group stumbled upon four lions and three lionesses all had white coat.

One lion and two lionesses were adults while the rest were cubs' age of seven months least. The lion introduced his name as Busara. He had dark blue eyes along with a single blue line went from the back of his right ear down to the tip of his gray mane. On his left paw was a large healed tear wound. Bound of muscles were clearly seen on his body and arms. His appearance alone could scare away most enemies easily, Simba shivered a little. It was a good thing that Busara was in good terms with Simba and co.

The adult lionesses were all white with the same solid blue eyes. One of the male cubs had a burst of silver Mohawk tuft on his head and bright blue eyes with black rimmed ears and gray muzzle and paws, while the other one had small ruff of white on the head. The female cub had ash grey muzzle and tail tuft with cyan eyes. There was a long scar that ran along the right side of her neck.

They were in a part of training and saluted Simba as they excused themselves returning to their trip.

Simba snapped at something. "Ah, you are the cub with that Mohawk on the head, aren't you?" he said, laughing.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding. That wasn't a good hair. But strangely many girls liked it," he said before thinking out loud.

Simba struggled to hold his laugh. "Quite the ladies' man, aren't you? You must had a girlfriend back then, or at least a crush maybe?" he teased.

Shaka gasped and blushed under his fur before cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure. "B-back to the pride!" he tried to change the subject.

Farlands Trip was another training tradition in the White Pride. In it, the cubs went out from he mountain and ventured to other places. Its reach could bend hundreds of miles from Mount Kilimanjaro and a trainee cub batch attends it every year. It was harder than the training in the mountain, but since they got new scenery they also got new spirit to survive.

Simba searched for a place to sit. He found a pile of branch in a corner and sat on it only for it to be crushed into a hole and Simba's rear end stuck in it. Shaka laughed and gave Simba his paw. Simba shrugged it and smirked. He gave his hand, his widening smirk quickly turned into shock as Shaka pulled him off but the remaining force made him fly into a part of the cave. They both laughed it off.

Simba sat on a safer place. His eyes were looking around the gleam of the cave. His mind meddled with memories of the past as he subconsciously starting to tell Shaka about his past. Shaka rest on his paws and eased his mind as he followed Simba's words. Simba told him about the day he was born to the day Mufasa died, in which Shaka gasped in shock his head almost hit a low ceiling.

"What's it?"

"Uh . . .," he hummed around searching for an excuse. "Nothing," he threw a fake smile at the elder.

Simba brushed that off and attempted to continue the story. But Shaka put a lid on his mind with a disturbing scratch on the wall.

"I think that's enough. You better go back. I don't want controversial problems," he gestured at the Pride Rock.

"Fair enough. See you tomorrow."

Shaka nodded and turned. But halfway he shouted at Simba. "Oh, and, if you're still skeptical about my training, go far south of here before sunrise," he said with a half sleepy eyes.

Around the same time, a lone lioness laid on her back on the cliff on the side of the Pride Rock. It was Vitani, and she couldn't sleep. She stargazed almost all night, saw a falling star once. She tilted her head to her side to found the Zuberi River on her sight. Suddenly, she stood up and stomped the ground hard.

"Damn it!" she muttered.

She just could forget him. That very night always haunted her. Every few days or so the thoughts came to her and overwhelmed her sanity. Only Kovu knew this, as he also there that night albeit wasn't affected much. Vitani, however, couldn't forget the night where the river took a life she cared. She stopped, however, when Simba came into sight and went back in the den before he noticed. A few minutes after closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **And so a part of Shaka's past are told. See what he'll do in the next chapter. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	9. Shaka's Second Day In the Pride Lands

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 9: Shaka's Second Day In the Pride Lands**

* * *

Kovu got up early before sunrise. He stood up slowly after nuzzling Kiara gently, made her wake up. He looked around and found Nala sleeping deeply. She must be tired of hearing Simba's explanation all night.

Kavu still couldn't shake off the disturbed feeling he had toward Shaka. Was he making the right decision? Did letting Shaka join his pride was endangering? As much as he wanted to kick him out of the land, he still couldn't forget that Shaka had bad experiences with Scar whilst Kovu himself didn't have any.

He walked and stretched outside on the promontory to found that the quatre of the pride: Tojo, Kula, Chumvi, and Tama lounging at the stone steppes. The four bowed at the king whick he returned with a nod. He scanned his surrounding to make sure there weren't any trouble. A second later, he was startled by Kubwa and Kimbia who fell from the sky.

Chumvi came in. "What was that?" he asked.

"Sorry. We slip off when climbing that's all," she forced a smile.

Tama shook her head. "Dear, don't do that again," Kubwa went silent.

Tojo and Kula turned to their son. "Kimbia?" they waited for a response.

Kimbia sighed and waved his paw twice and scratched the floor backwards, his sign of 'yes'.

The quatre apologized to Kovu before returning to the stone steppes.

Kovu rolled his eyes. "I want you two to do a favor for me," he said it like the event earlier didn't happen at all.

Kimbia tilted his head. "What is it?" Kubwa asked while cracking her bones.

They walked to the side of the Pride Rock. "Keep an eye for Shaka, will you?"

"Our pleasure to do so. Let's go," she stepped off but stopped by a talk.

Kovu and Kimbia also noticed and they quickly took cover. The sound was from behind the Pride Rock. It was Simba, Kiburi, Kasi, Shida, Aibu, and Nzuri. The three could hear some of it. It was something about Shaka for sure, as the name mentioned a few times. Something about before sunrise and hunting. _Were they planning to hunt this early?_ The thought crossed their mind. Before they could speculate more, Simba's group left the scene. Kovu's had no choice but to stalk them.

On the way, Shida started a talk. "So we're gonna watch him hunt?"

"Didn't Kasi know about that?" Nzuri turned to Kasi.

Kasi shrugged. "Ask Simba," she resumed walking.

Aibu turned to Simba. "Elder?" Aibu asked.

Simba slowed down and told the cubs the whole conversation along the way but left the White Pride out. As soon as Simba finished his story, they arrive at the place Shaka mentioned. They saw a large herd of zebra grazing there before an acacia tree, no more trees were seen. Simba was amazed by the fact Shaka managed to pinpoint the exact location of a good hunting spot in that condition.

"Wait a minute," Shida said, looked at his left. "What is she doing here?!" the rest followed his gaze.

Vitani was beside Nzuri with the cub wrapped on her paw. "What?"

"Don't listen to him, Vitani. He's a jerk," Nzuri spatted.

"Hey!" he snapped. "I'll get you for that!" he lunged at the female cub.

Nzuri ran but caught. "Watch it!" the two rolled around.

The rest laughed lightly and returned their sights at the herd. It was a miracle that they didn't alert the herd.

Kovu's group was hiding behind a bush a few meters back and constantly held their breath to conceal their presence. Kubwa was still working it up while Kimbia already solved it. His intelligence is unknown even to Kasi but it seemed that his' above rate. Kovu swiped his paw at the two to make them pay attention to the herd.

"I wonder where he'll come out," Aibu muttered.

"Somewhere we won't expect," Shida sarcastically said.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, two zebras fell to the ground followed by two more just around the tree earlier. Simba's group desperately tried to get a better view of the scene among the stampeding zebras. Kovu's moved into another spot quickly before they got squashed by the zebras. Kiburi and Kasi braced themselves to walk closer to the kill scene while the cubs were with Simba behind them.

After the dust cleared, Shaka was seen standing in the center of four decapitated zebras. Shida, Aibu, and Nzuri were practically swallowing gallons of air as they gaped at the work of the white lion. Kiburi and Kasi were checking their lunch – or is it? Simba stared at Shaka blankly.

"That was an outrage!" Kiburi congratulates Shaka by a punch on his shoulder which he punched back, both laughing.

"Damn it. I couldn't get a better spot to watch the slaughter," Nzuri said, attracting the others' blank attention. "I'm just saying."

"Great!" Vitani punched Shaka's other shoulder.

"Now that's killing!" Shida's mouth watered just by looking at the zebras.

Simba nudged Shaka. "That was brutal and risky," he scoffed. "You always hunt like this?" Shaka nodded like saying _each and every time_.

"You can come out now!" Shaka shouted and raised an eyebrow at a bush, catching everyone's attention.

Kovu, Kimbia, and Kubwa emerged from it. Kovu's expression was disturbing. It was a mix of anger and awe but disturbing.

He spoke when he was close enough. "You attacked from that tree?" Shaka nodded. "You cut off their head at first contact?" he got another nod. "You use lethal blows," yet another nod.

Shaka didn't move. "Obviously white coat isn't suitable blend for these grasses so I was taught to hunt by ambushing up close as in VERY close," he turned to Simba. Simba saw a different light from Shaka's eyes. "No. WE learned it ourselves," his sentence shocked everyone else.

Shaka started telling them his story with Simba. Kovu and Kimbia showed signs of disgust toward Shaka's pride. Shaka shrugged and continued. It was up until meeting with Simba that Kovu was skeptical. But Shaka wasn't done yet, he told them more. Parts of his past that he hadn't tell them yet.

As soon as they returned to Mt. Kilimanjaro, Shaka's Farland Trip group were unwelcome. Shaka's father was dead, killed by a tan lion with dark peach mane. A scar was on his left cheek, more was on his legs. He had a crooked large smile that coped with his devilish appearance.

Two light peach lionesses were on his side. Each had emotionless face but was as muscular as the lion.

The tyrant stood up on a platform in front of Shaka's group. He said he was Scar's right-hand-lion and he was taking over the pride. The lion and lioness that was with them was shoveled aside by the White Pride, reluctantly said that they had to follow their leader. Shaka himself was surprised that his father was defeated by Scar's underlings, someone he described as a murderous bastards. Scar himself wasn't there, but he could feel the brewing darkness that surrounded the lion. It took all of Shaka's might not to throw up at the suppressing aura.

He manipulated every single lion and lionesses there to fight each other and bow to him. Almost every argument that thrown into him were taken and casted aside like dust. Shaka couldn't find his mother only to find out that she was killed by the tan lion. When the tan lion ordered the White Pride to attack, Shaka escaped with help of his two Farland Trip fellows but was unable to help them escape. In the end, he was the only one escaped.

Convinced that there was no other way, Shaka decided to went along and find other family until he's strong enough to win back his pride. But it wasn't easy. The tan lion kept beating him to prides he encounter and turned him around. He barely escaped each encounter unscratched. Everybody including Kovu felt a glimpse of sadness when they heard Shaka's explanation - save for Kubwa.

Vitani shivered at the fact that her stepfather could do something like that. "Why didn't you fight him?" she asked.

"There was four White Pride members on his side whenever I met him," his face saddens. "I won't stand a chance," he continued.

Kubwa forcefully intervened with sarcasm. "Even with skills like that?" she glanced at the zebras.

Shaka snarled. "They received the exact same training! It's like four on one!" Simba held him back against the fight ready Kovu and Kimbia. "You don't know how hurt it is to fight your own pride," he snapped at Kovu. "Especially when they're under control of some crazy relentless maniac bastard," a tear escaped his eyes. Kovu seemed to agree at Shaka's last phrase.

Shaka wiped off his tear and glanced to the decapitated zebras. "Take them. It's gift from me," he ran away.

Kubwa tried to break the mood by saying, "Okay guys. Help me carry these."

Simba about to chase Shaka when Kovu stopped him. Kimbia, Kiburi, Kasi, and Kovu helped Kubwa carry the preys. Simba hopelessly glanced at the direction Shaka went, sighed, and helped the group carrying the prey.

Shaka arrived at the entrance of the Waliopotea Forest. His heart was racing as he ran into the forest, tried forgetting whatever had happened. He couldn't believe he'd just told them his dark past, what he had been through, something that he kept secret for a long time. He stopped at a rock bridge across a small lake in an open place - the spot he killed a deer. He lay down before a part the lake under a tree, looking at this own reflection. He picked a rock and threw it at the reflection, distorting it.

He sighed as he did so. "Dammit," he muttered.

Suddenly, the forest was filled with voices that echoed through the countless trees spanning yards ahead. The voice easily reached Shaka's ears. He cautiously got up and scanned his surroundings. It was starting to get dark there when the cloud blocked the sun so he had to rely on his sharp ears to detect movements in the forest's dark shades.

His eyes were bouncing all over his eye corners while his ears were hardly able to determine the source of the voice. But then, he realized, it was right above him. He swiftly picked another rock, rolled over, and threw the rock as strong as he could. The rock broke several branches which fell on the lion.

Though barely seen, a shadow moved from the rock's line of fire of and disappeared deeper into the forest. The voice was heard again albeit this time clearer. It was a chanting. Shaka was so disturbed that he focused and tried to listen as hard as he could and found the shadow clinging just behind him. When he turned to face it, he was surprised and slipped to the lake.

The shadow figure laughed at him. Shaka finally recognized the voice as the one he heard just before he came to the Pride Lands. He got out from the lake and grumpily walked toward the other side of it.

It asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere."

"That's what you think," it laughed again.

Shaka was enraged. "Who are you!?" he shouted at the shadow who was laying down on a branch.

The shadow didn't answer. Instead, it continued its chanting. This time was very clear. Shaka seemed to picked up some of the rhythm.

It let out a verse, "Asante sana squash banana . . .,"

Shaka gasped and continued the verse, ". . . we we nugu mimi apana."

The shadow chuckled a little and continued along with Shaka for several verses with his smile grew at every verse. The shadow laughed loudly as he swung into light. A baboon. No, a mandrill. With his dark blue fur and white mane, the gourds on his staff rattled as he walked. A wide smile was on his face.

Shaka closed in while laughing, "I know you! You're . . . Rafiki!" he snapped. "Right?"

"Rafiki is, lad," he smiled. "Boy do you need time to remember him," he scoffed.

Shaka was filled with a mix of joy, entertained, and annoyed. He met Rafiki, the mandrill he met when he was in his Farland Trip. It was a very hot day at the desert when the bright sun sent his intense heat over the land. The group found an oasis and decided to rest a bit. Shaka, an adventurous cub along with his friends went around the oasis looking for trouble. They stopped when they met a traveling mandrill named Rafiki. Rafiki decided to rest too and tell stories to the cubs. His stories were great and interesting, so interesting that it ended when the adults came looking for the cubs at the end of the day.

"Sorry. My head wasn't clear these days," he chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is: what are YOU doing here?" he said as he thrust his head in front of Shaka's.

Shaka bounced back and sighed. "You know," he looked away. "Scar was relentless," he continued.

They spent a couple of hours beside the lake hearing each other's stories until the time when the sun left the sky.

"Rafiki see," he put a hand on his chin.

"I couldn't escape him. And moreover, I've completely blown my chance to be accepted by the Pride Landers," he lowered his head and covered it with his paws.

Rafiki swung his stick at Shaka but it was caught. Shaka scoffed at it. Rafiki jabbed Shaka's paw making it flinch and smacked Shaka's head from left. "How are you so sure?" His tone heightens. "You do not know something if you don't try. Come on," he gestured at Pride Lands, the gaps on the forest showed the Pride Rock as Shaka turned. "You'll get your chance. Let's go back."

Shaka was still rubbing his head. "I think you're right. Okay," he said, agreeing.

"Ha! Race you back," he leaped to a branch and started swinging. Shaka chased him on the ground.

They arrived at the entrance of the forest and the Pride Rock was in sight.

"Rafiki is done here," he walked off.

"Wait. You're still a doctor, right?" Rafiki nodded on response. "Can I be your student once more?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Aye," he turned away. "Meet me at sunrise. North," he disappeared in the night mist.

Shaka turned to his left only to be confronted by Kiara with Tama and Chumvi on her side seemed waiting for him. Chumvi had a chunk of meat in his mouth. Kiara's expression was as disturbing as Kovu the last time Shaka saw him. But instead of distrust, he saw protective nature in it. Shaka tried to ignore her and keep walking but the three kept blocking his way.

He was annoyed but he swallowed it down. "Do you have a problem, Milady?" he politely asked while tried to bite his lips.

"That's my line," she snarled. "Look, I don't care who you are but if you threatens my family or my pride, you'll be sorry," she shot him a murderous glare.

"I won't even dream to," he scoffed and turned away. "I'm not someone who would ruin happy lives," he walked off.

Kiara blocked him once more saying, "I'll make sure of that," Shaka didn't flinch. "Based on you actions earlier, you too have to make sure of it," she said.

Shaka retaliated with sarcasm. "Only if Kovu won't follow Scar or his followers' paw prints."

She sighed. "That's my job," she brought another topic. "Oh. Thanks for those zebras. We saved some for you," she brought a chunk of meat and dropped it on a rock. Then, she walked closer. "Don't worry," she held his shoulder. "You haven't blown your chance yet," she said like she clearly read Shaka's mind and laughed it off before disappearing in the distance along with her guards.

 _She doesn't seem evil. Rather gentle, and powerful too._ He thought. But it wasn't a moment before a sound of grass fricting against each other caught his attention. He quickly jumped close to the ground and took his battle stance beside an acacia tree and swiped his claws at it. The swipe took a great chunk of wood that the tree fell down to the direction of the attacker. Three _ouch_ s could be heard.

Out from the leaves, Aibu, Nzuri, and Shida came out rubbing their head. Kiburi and Kasi came out from the bushes across the scene.

"Operation failed," Kiburi said nonchalantly.

"Hah," Shaka scoffed before he pounced on Kiburi before locking his head with his paw and gave him a noogie.

"NO!" Kiburi struggled under Shaka's strength but he managed to get off by lightly bite Shaka's foreleg.

Shaka backed off and smiled as he tackled Kiburi into tumbling down a cliff and into a water pool. They emerged all wet and laughing. Kasi was surprised that the two were getting along this close. She could only smile at the two who were splashing against another.

Shida spoke. "Dang, your ears are much sharper than Kimbia, right, Nzuri?" he turned at the young female cub.

"You bet!" she nodded in agreement.

"How sharp are his?" Shaka said as he dried himself.

"He could hear me lying down in a tall grass patch five kilos away."

Shaka hanged his jaw. "That's incredible!" he shouted but used his own paw to shut his mouth.

He thought he was the only freak that could hear beyond three kilos as the usual lions do. But he was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one. Was the training that made him so? Or was his own that did. Either one, he now knew that he got a friend of the same, maybe better, hearing than the rest.

Shaka asked their intentions here. They just there to thank him and gave him another chunk of zebra.

They talked about the cubs who were given permission to go out at night thanks to Double K's 'cub care license' while Shaka was digging his dinner. But they were good at it anyway. They had taken care of three other cubs before their mother decided to separate from the pride and journeyed beyond Pride Lands. The mothers were very pleased with their cub on Double K's care. They're amusing and were able to make the cubs behave. Shaka was skeptical about this but so much trust Shida, Nzuri, and Aibu gave to the twins were a solid proof. He smiled at the five. Making them raise an eyebrow at him.

But after some word trades, the five excused themselves and walked back. "Hold on!" Shaka yelled from the distance and closed in. "Meet me at the base of Pride Rock under the promontory before sunrise. I'm gonna take you guys to do something," he said.

Aibu piped up. "Is it dangerous?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "It would if you don't pay attention," he temptingly raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ha. We will, right guys?" the others nodded in agreement.

"It's decided then," he walked to his den.

Kasi looked at Kiburi before saying, "You're not coming with us?"

"I need more members to trust me if I were to live there."

"You got us," she gestured to the group, they smile subsequently. "Come on," she raised her paw at him and gestured to come with them. "We're with you," Nzuri added.

Kiburi approached and head-butted him. "Come on," he said.

Shaka raised his head a while. A falling star appeared. He sighed and walked toward the group. "Okay. I'm in," he said. The cubs whooped while Kasi high-fived her brother's face.

They managed to make Shaka trust them – or was it Shaka who earned their trust? Didn't matter. What mattered was that they made him to be more open to them and he trusting them was enough at that point.

They walked to the Pride Rock. When they arrived to the base, Shaka resisted stepping onto it but Kiburi encouraged him and he walked on. They arrived at the entrance with Simba greeting them.

Simba gasped when he saw Shaka. "Didn't you say . . .?"

Shaka chuckled. "These folks are too damn good at convincing people," he glanced at the five.

Simba laughed at him. "Well then, welcome to Pride Rock," he welcomed the new member.

They walked into the den where the pride was preparing to sleep and it was a total fray. There were lionesses and cubs everywhere around the den. Kubwa and Kimbia were wrestling with Kovu watching them.

After Zira's demise, the pride found a cave system underneath the Pride Rock. With some help of some moles, the cave system was accessable in and outside the den. There was a large chamber underneath the den that could house a dozen of lions. Simba requested Rafiki and his troop to help suit up the caves and managed to connect some caves on the walls of the chamber to house several more residents. The cave system was lit up by the skylights that shone light down and reflected by underground water pools. Raindrops wasn't a trouble since they would flow down to a cave river.

The fray stopped when they saw Shaka standing on the entrance. They quickly returned to normal and acted that it was never been a fray before. Some of them even came to Shaka and thanked him for the meal. Kovu decided to keep an eye on Shaka rather than to talk. Shaka tried to sit on a spot when Kiburi, Kasi, and the cubs lined on his side forming a circle.

Shaka raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Elder said you've traveled your whole life . . . tell us some!" the cubs said the words one after another.

Shaka's turned to Simba's direction and his expression suddenly turned flat, so flat that his eyes and lips were horizontally straight which makes the others burst into laughing. Even some lions who unintentionally saw it desperately tried not to laugh.

"Okay then," his expression returned normal, surprising the pride on how easily he control his mood swings.

Shaka told them about how he scaled a cliff in a swamp, how he swam across the freezing cold lake on a highland, how he fought a fierce pumaress and a snow leopard when they battled for a drink, and many more while excluding the White Pride.

Kiburi swatted Shaka's shoulder and said he was a great storyteller, he threw a friendly smile at is friend. Shaka surprised himself that he was a good storyteller. The lion and lionesses who were attempting to sleep were captivated by interesting stories Shaka told. Even Kimbia joined in.

One lioness, Anahofia – Nzuri and Aibu's peach coated mother, asked Shaka if he got those faint scars she noticed from those experiences. Shaka replied, "Minority of it." Surprising the pride again that he got more rough experience.

Shaka continued talking with the pride members and managed to befriend a few of them while the rest still reluctant to him. Kiburi on the sidelines smiled at the new addition for the pride.

The group awkwardly dispersed when Kubwa came in. "Well," she said looking around. "I guess thank you is in order so . . . thank you for the zebras," she reluctantly said to Shaka.

"It's alright," he smiled. "That what fellow pride member do, right?" he looked at the dark Pride Lander.

"Sure," she lightened up and smiled. "Let me get you a place to sleep," she said politely.

She was clearly forcing that smile. Shaka could see it. But he didn't object it since it could make her mad. But by knowing that, he knew that making friends here wouldn't be easy. The cubs were trying to sleep alongside Shaka so they could hear more stories, but Kimbia cut them off. Their respective mothers called them before they could say a single word.

They walked down a platform to the chamber under the Pride Rock. _Whoa_ escaped Shaka's mouth. It was a nice sight. The round chamber had some lions sleeping while some weren't. There was a hole that let moonlight came through and reflected to the pool of water inside. It was somewhat cozy. With the flashing light from the pool and calm atmosphere coping the prettiness of the chamber in the night.

Kubwa led him to a cave that ended in an empty room with a triangle shaped hole on the ceiling that let cold wind blew in. No lions were there because of that, but Shaka didn't seem to be fazed by it as he quickly walked beside the window and lay down. He didn't sleep though. He was looking out to the window and stargazing.

Kubwa decided to sleep there near the entrance to stand guard for Shaka just in case if he's planning to do something negative to the pride. Shaka didn't mind. He actually delighted to have someone around to talk to, even though she looked like she didn't want to. But he wasn't really a loner type.

He was about to sleep when he saw Kubwa shivering in the cold wind. "You can sleep there if you don't like the cold," he gestured to a spot at the corner of the room.

It was a little crampy but didn't reach by the wind and it was quite warm. Kubwa quietly did what he said and moved there. A face of annoyance was seen but she slept calmly there. Shaka couldn't help but to smile at the peace she had.

He looked outside at the stars once more saying, "Good night, friends," he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

 **I know the den seems very much like a nonsense, isn't it? Believe me, I couldn't get the same nonsense out of my head.**


	10. Midnight Walk

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 10: Midnight Walk**

* * *

 _Shaka was in some kind of thick forest. It was calm and silent. Even the wind didn't make any noise with the leaves. There was a small lake and a rock bridge above it. It was pretty much like the spot when he met Rafiki. But something was different. The stars were quiet as ever and the lake was very calm._

 _When he turned, he saw the lion that appeared at his last dream but this time with a darker lioness beside him peering at him. A bright flash of light blinded him._

 _He was in a jungle in the night. He walked around to an open place and scaled down a cliff. There he sightseeing the open parts of the jungle. It was beautiful. The vegetation there was large and healthy. Spaced trees gave shade on nice places. Flowers bloomed everywhere. Dandelions up on a platform. Water lilies were spread beside a pond that was fed by a waterfall. There were river systems with some of it streamed in ravine. It was as beautiful as Pride Lands. His smile grew as he looked around the beautiful scenery of the forest. Wait. He heard something._

 _A conversation of some sort from atop a hill just by the waterfall. ". . . from the dead," he heard some of it._

 _His mind was working out what was going on. He ran up a hill and closed into the source. It was two lions. A golden lion with red mane and eyes and a cream lioness with teal-blue eyes. Shaka barely recognized them._

 _The lioness spoke, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone . . .," she looked to her paws. ". . . what it means to me," her expression saddened._

 _The lion smiled. "Hey it's OK," he tried to comfort the lioness._

 _Suddenly the lioness scooped up and swiveled her head under the lion's muzzle. "I've really missed you," she said before purring._

 _"I missed you too," he said while returned her with a nuzzle._

 _Shaka was there behind some bushes. He was witnessing . . . no, watching a scene of two lovers fell in love. He couldn't help but hear closely to the two hoping to get some clue. But instead, he heard a noise from behind him. It was a meerkat and a warthog hiding behind a huge tree root and some leaves._

 _They both swiped the leaves covering them away. "I tell you Pumbaa, this stinks," the meerkat said._

 _"Oh. Sorry," the warthog responded._

Wait a minute _Shaka thought. He had seen those two before._ Yeah! _He snapped into realization. They were the same meerkat and warthog – Timon and Pumbaa - that made some of the remaining Pride Lander came back when they confronted him back then although younger. If they were here, then Simba must be somewhere around. He had his ears sharp to take as many information as possible._

 _Timon casted Pumbaa a look of annoyance. "Not you, them!" he threw both of his hands at the leaving lion and lioness. He played his hands. "Him. Her. Alone," he ended with both hands clasped together._

 _Pumbaa asked. "What's wrong with that?"_

 _Timon crossed his arms, he was clearly annoyed. " I can see what's happening " he said with a singing tone._

 _"What?" Pumbaa interrupted._

 _"And they don't have a clue " Timon continued._

 _"Who?" Pumbaa interrupted once more._

 _"_ _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line " he waved his right hand. " Our trio's down to two " he threw his left pointer and middle finger at Pumbaa._

 _"Oh," Pumbaa said, realizing._

 _"_ _The sweet caress of twilight " he waved his hands in front of him. " There's magic everywhere " he sang while climbing up Pumbaa. " And with all this romantic atmosphere " he dug into Pumbaa's hair and came out. " Disaster's in the air " he sang while pointing his hand at a direction which Shaka followed a path way that led to the pond earlier._

 _Shaka stopped in front of some tall grasses and split them apart. He could see the lion and lioness earlier scaling down a hill beside the pond. Suddenly the whole jungle echoed. The trees' fricted against each other while the flower hummed. The water vibrated as if the nature itself began to sing in Shaka's ear._

 ** _"Can you feel the love tonight"_**

 _Shaka gaped at the very first verse._

 ** _"The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony"_**

 _The lion and lioness were walking at the rocks behind the waterfall._

 ** _"With all its living beings"_**

 _The lion and lioness walked beside the pond and started drinking._

 _Shaka still gaped at the song. He knew this song. The sweet melody of the choir were glistening in his mind. His uncle once sang it and said it was the song that united Shaka's parents. Shaka liked it too. The lyrics were soothing and romantic._

 _He snapped back to reality as he saw the lion was watching the lioness as she drank._

 ** _"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see the truth about my past? Impossible. She'd turn away from me"_**

 _The lion sang, but strangely his mouth didn't move._

Wait, a past that could make her turn away? What was it? _He thought. It must be very big enough to do that._

 _Now was the lioness who sang without moving her lips._

 ** _"He's holding back. He's hiding. But what, I can't decide"_**

 _She raised her head and reacted to the lion as he stared at her but like wasn't responding to his words earlier._

 ** _"Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?"_**

 _Her sight locked at the lion as he ran to her back and swung into the pond with a vine._

 _Shaka got it. It was their thoughts. One more thing about these sights he knew he had was that he could hear what peoples in the sights were thinking. It was a little bit privacy exposing but he couldn't do anything._

 _The choir continued their part as the lion crashed into the pond._

 ** _"Can you feel the love tonight"_**

 _The lioness worriedly looked for the lion in the pond._

 ** _"The peace the evening brings"_**

 _Suddenly, the lion emerged in front of the lioness, swung his paws around her neck, and dragged her into the pond. The lioness emerged and desperately tried to get ashore, with the lion grinning at her with his drenched mane covering his face. The lioness pushed him back into the pond by his muzzle and ran off._

 ** _"The world, for once, in perfect harmony"_**

 _Under the orange sky, they ran in a grassland, making birds that perched there flew away. They arrived in a closed forest and wrestle a bit before the lion gained momentum._

 ** _"With all its living things"_**

 _Something obstructed Shaka's sight but it definitely the one that sent both lion rolling downhill and ended with the lion pinning her._

 _Shaka slowly followed them and stopped behind a bush. He could see the similarity of the two before him but something was about this song. He sang it, subconsciously._

 _The choir sang with higher tone full of emotion._

 ** _"Can you feel the love tonight"_**

 _While the lion was grinning ear to ear, the lioness licked the lion on his muzzle when he closed his eyes._

 ** _"You needn't look too far"_**

 _The lion was surprised at that and looked at the lioness in confusion. The lioness looked at the lion amorously._

 ** _"Steeling through the night's uncertainties"_**

 _The lion realized that and his confused face slowly turned into a smile._

 ** _"Love is where they are~"_**

 _They both got up and nuzzled against each others neck, surrounded by swarm of colorful butterflies that only made the scene more romantic_

 _Shaka smirked at this. He was watching a scene where two lovers reunited! That's something. He continued singing along the song. The environment darkened when the nature stopped and he turned around when he heard some voice._

 ** _"And if he falls in love tonight"_**

 _It was Timon and he sounded like he was about to cry._

 ** _"It can be assumed"_**

 _Next were a heavier voice_

 ** _"His carefree days with us are history"_**

 _Shaka guessed it was Pumbaa._

 ** _"In short our pal is doomed"_**

 _both voices sang in unison followed with full-force cries._

 _Shaka practically face palmed himself for listening to those two. But he knew the song was over. He followed the former two as they walked into the jungle._

 _"Isn't this a great place?" the lion asked when they were walking on a high platform of a log above the rivers._

 _"It is beautiful. But I don't understand something," she replied. "You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?" she asked._

 _The lion climbed up and laid his back on some hanging vines. "Well, I just needed to . . . get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great," he mumbled. He sounded like he was trying to convince the lioness and himself._

 _"We've really needed you at home," her voice caught._

 _The lion rebuked, "No one needs me."_

 _"Yes, we do! You're the king," she said._

 _The lion broke her sentence. "Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Scar is."_

 _The lioness still hadn't given up. "Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands."_

Wait a sec. He's Simba. She's Nala. And Scar's the King of Pride Lands? When did this happened? _Shaka's mind tangled. He couldn't focus after hearing Scar's name. The couple did look alike as the present though younger. His mind was starting to fill with question._ Why were Simba and Nala in a place like this? Since when Scar ruled Pride Lands? _Nothing answered. He could only wait and listen._

 _Nala said that the hyenas had taken over the Pride Lands. Everything was destroyed, food and water, but Simba still wouldn't broke. He said he couldn't come back and she wouldn't understand whatever reason that was. He even used Hakuna Matata to convince her that he couldn't do anything about wrong things in the past._

Wow _Shaka thought._ Even the mighty king had terrible past, huh? _Then again, Shaka saw Simba's thought. Simba thought Mufasa's death was his fault. That was harsh, but Shaka couldn't help but empathy the lion for falling into Scar's trap._

 _Nala shouted out loud that that's his responsibility. Simba returned a question about she leaving the land and she answered that she did to find help and met him, their only hope. Simba apologized and Nala said he wasn't the Simba she knew. Simba said the exact same thing and Nala just continued that she just disappointed. Simba sarcastically said that she sounded like Mufasa which Nala promptly replied "At least one of us does." Simba, clearly enraged, tore into Nala with words that she couldn't just show up and told him how to live his life, he continued that she didn't even knew what he'd been through. She said she would if he just told her but he cut her off and walked away._

 _Another flash of light blinded Shaka as he backed away at the king's argument with the queen._

Shaka woke up. It wasn't even a string of light from the horizon and the stars were still playing in the sky. Shaka guessed that it just past midnight. He stood up and walked past a fast asleep Kubwa upstairs. He made no noise at all like his paws were embedded with super soft cotton that silenced every step he made. He passed several Outsider-type lions and lionesses on the way but paid more attention to their difference against the Pride Lander-type.

Aside from fur color difference, Shaka figured their nose was a bit different and the Outsider-types seemed to permanently extend their claws. They were rounded up, but Simba mentioned that the Outsiders used to have "sharp edges".

He reached the entrance and found Simba sat stargazing just to his right. On the stone steppes were the quatre that fell asleep there with respective couples close with one another.

"Trouble sleeping?" Shaka asked.

Simba flinched. He definitely didn't see nor hear Shaka coming. This proved how stealthy and quiet Shaka could be. But Simba acted normal and turned to Shaka.

Simba shook his head. "Nah. Just seeking guidance . . ."

". . . from the kings above," Shaka continued Simba's sentence. "About me, I suppose," he tilted his head.

"You got me," he chuckled. "Mind-read me as in that's a training from the pride?"

"Nope," he waved a paw. "Just a lucky shot," he continued. "Well, did they answer?" he glanced at the sky.

Simba shook his head to the sky. "Silent as the stars."

Then, Shaka remembered the vision in his dream. How Simba and Nala argued in the jungle. He also got the urge of telling Simba about his dreams. He decided to share it. Shaka asked Simba to quietly go outside Kovu's earshot. They moved swiftly down the base and into the tall grasses. They stopped near the water hole.

"What is it?"

Shaka glanced around to make sure no one listened. "Listen," he crept close.

He told Simba about his vision in his dreams. About how they randomly occurred and show him past events, and even rarely, the future. He thought he would have visions whenever he saw something or met someone, but that was not always the case. He also told Simba how he was able to hear the peoples in his vision's thoughts. The past visions were frequent and describing events he already passed and other events his connections' had. The future visions were very rare and mostly uncertain so he didn't mind them.

Simba could only nod at the seemingly impossible story. But it all changed when Shaka told Simba about the event where Simba met Nala in the jungle. Simba jumped and gulped when he heard that. Shaka told him what he saw – including the scene where they sang "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" details, and of course Simba growled when Shaka told him he saw the scene where he and Nala tumble down the hill . . .

An enraged Simba literally chased Shaka across the Zuberi River when he heard that. Shaka tried to convince him while running that he couldn't control the visions.

Simba stopped chasing, just as Shaka cornered out of breath in an arena bordered by five egg-shaped boulders. Simba looked around scanning his surrounding while Shaka searched for an chance to escape.

Simba turned to Shaka, who was still glancing around. "This place is called the Five Stones," he said, his anger disappeared into thin air.

Shaka stopped pacing and looked at the stones. "Pretty describing name," he commented, Simba glared at him. "For a place's name, that's usual," he grinned.

"This is where Kovu trained his children and other pride members," he looked at the rocks. "He always taught them with tolerance, care, and treat them seriously," he put his paw on a rock's side, countless scratch marks were seen along with a pair deep of four clawed mark. "This is also the arena of fighting when someone wants to duel or such," he continued, an emotionless expression was laid on his face. He did lighten up when he recalled something. "My father told me that this is where he met Rafiki when the shaman was attacked by hyenas," he chuckled at that point.

Shaka did his flat expression again. "I still can't trust Kovu, yet."

"You have to. He's nice and reliable," he muttered. "He's respected here."

Shaka casted Simba a disgusted look. "I had seen that Scar's scoundrels being like that," he sarcastically said. "They were relied, trusted, respected, blah blah blah," he mouthed off. "In the end, they massacred the whole pride with terror," he turned to the closest stone.

It went silent for a few minutes. Simba hesitated to talk about it any further as Shaka could just slice off his head easily and more dangerously, threatens the pride. He trusted Shaka, really. But the pride was his family and wouldn't take it for granted. Simba looked up into the sky while Shaka was inspecting the ground – there were many scent there.

"I'll let you guys know I'm here," a feminine voice called out of nowhere. A figure dwelt in the shadow of one of the rocks. She walked into the moonlight and saluted Simba. "Night."

She was small, smaller than lion but larger than lion cubs. Her body was long and slender.

Simba focused his sight to get a better look. "Haraka," he followed.

Shaka raised his head and turned to the female cat. "A cheetress," he gasped. He circled the new being in the scene. "Never seen one," he admitted.

Haraka smirked. "It's not everyday you see a cheetah with a pride of lions," she sat down. "Good morning, Elder," she bowed to Simba.

"Morning to you too. What are you doing here past midnight?"

"I can ask the same question to you," she picked up a stone and threw it to Shaka who subconsciously deflected it. "Who is that?"

Simba glanced at Shaka. "Long story," he, with Shaka filling in, told Haraka a couple of days ago until now.

They walked farther from Pride Rock. Passing to the Zuberi River and walked along the river bank as Simba and Shaka tell her the story.

Haraka closed her eyes and nodded at the story. Simba piped up, "I know it sounds a bit ridiculous, but . . ."

Her eyes shot open. "I trust him," she cut him off.

Shaka at the back raised his head in shock. "You do?" Haraka nodded.

"I'm a decent lie detector, and I didn't see any from your stories," she explained. "I trust you," she gave him a friendly smile. "So this visions . . .," she tried to change the subject. ". . . they appeared occasionally," Shaka nodded. "Have any idea of the trigger?"

"I think interacting with certain objects or people at certain times . . . but I'm not sure."

"Hold on a minute," Haraka raised a paw. "You saw Simba as a child waking up Mufasa after Simba fought you a couple of days ago, but you saw Simba and Nala . . .," she cleared her throat. Simba shot her a glare. ". . . talking in the jungle after Kiara held your shoulder?" both lions raised their head in the same confusion. "What did Kiara have to do with that . . . event?"

"Well, I told her about our meeting once," Simba said. He jumped across the river by the stepping stones.

Haraka followed him. "So it isn't limited to physical, but memories and probably mentally?" she turned to Shaka who had just landed across.

Shaka shook his head. "It is unsolvable, believe me," he laughed.

"Still. I think I can solve it! I just need time to think."

Shaka laughed. "We all have the time of the world, my dear," he smiled as he picked up a stone and flicked it into the river which was flowing gently like time.

Haraka's eyes were fixed into the flowing water. "Right," she returned his smile. Simba could only smile at fast speed Shaka was getting new friends and strengthen their friendship in the same time.

Simba brought another topic, "Since when you're this good at psychology?"

"It came to my mind when I was five months when my parents had a fight. I took my proposal to them and they agreed to let Rafiki teach me how to. It is useful, very. I solved my parents' trouble and other animals I met," she said eagerly. "I'm happy that I can help others. I even open a therapist center once, but it went down quickly," he giggled.

Suddenly, a bubble popped inside Simba. "If you get visions of me, twice, just by touching me and Kiara, why don't you try to get a vision about Kovu?" Shaka and Haraka diverted their attention to Simba. "If you just learn about his story when he joined the Pride Landers, maybe you can trust him more," he explained.

Both youngsters pointed a paw at Simba. "Brilliant!" they looked to each other and then giggled.

 _I don't hate Kovu that much, really. But I can't let my eyes off him yet, just yet. Simba's right. Maybe this weird ability of mine can help me gain trust to him. That's right! I should be able to take advantage to it._ Shaka thought while smiling gladly. Simba grinned at the white lion.

Suddenly, drops of water fell from the sky and the dark clouds were covering the sky without any of them realizing. Simba located a cave above the cliff and they took refuge there.

It was crampy for the three of them, but it was better than getting wet. The rain was getting hard after they enter. The entrance was as wide as Haraka's head-to-tail length. The inside was narrow but deep enough to shield them from the rain. There was a tree canopy so the rain drops didn't fall to the cave's entrance and sprinkle at the cats. Simba realized that the tree that made off the canopy was dry so he decided to take cover above, leaving Shaka and Haraka alone in the cave.

Once Simba's snores were heard, Haraka immediately asked with sharp eyes. "You lied," she shot him a threatening look although Shaka didn't faze. "That Hasira you talked, he's not _dead_ , is he?"

That one hit the mark. "I don't know," Shaka sighed, his heart paced. "He did survive when he fell, but an avalanche was threatening us if we closed in so we couldn't help him," Shaka sadly said, his eyes were watery. "We didn't want to leave him, but a day before that, he said that he better die than staying there," Shaka blinked, a pair of tears went down his eyes. "But he said that we were his best friends he ever had and told us that if he get in a trouble whatsoever, don't . . . help . . . him," he choked his words.

"Put a lid on it," she looked outside. "I understand," her voice trailed off as she drowned in the scene of the rain in the savannah.

Shaka regained his composure and wiped his tears off, joining Haraka in her view of the rain. The sound of the rain and the river clashed against each other along with the thunder up in the sky. The damp earth and soil along with the moisture grasses made the view more prettier. However, mist started to show and the view was quickly got obstructed. Both cats slept a minute after seeing nothing.


	11. The Daylight of the Third Day

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 11: The Daylight of the Third Day**

* * *

 **Hi, readers! Chapter eleven is here and I have a couple of things to mention:**

 **I'd like to thank v.t.7 for her suggestion for the story's antagonist. It was a great idea.**

 **Well, here's chapter eleven: "The Daylight of the Third Day."**

* * *

It was morning, but Shaka and Simba were nowhere to be seen. The cheetress woke up under a large sheet of warm thick leaf. A portion of the sheet was on her side suggesting that whenever someone put it there, Shaka's still asleep.

Haraka emerged from the cave to find the beautiful scenery of the grasses decorated prettily with water drops that reflected the early morning sunlight making them shine. She stretched as soon as she got space. She glanced at her left to find fresh scratch marks on the side of a rock that was recently moved. _Damn white_ she thought. She knew where it would take her: Rafiki's.

She sprinted toward northwest where Rafiki lived. She ran past a herd of gazelle before took a break. _Thirty seconds top. That is Cheetahs' maximum time of running in their fastest. Any longer than that, they'll die with their brain burnt._ That was what her father told her. She believed it, because she saw one die once, and certainly didn't want to end the same way.

Like Kasi, Haraka was very loyal to her friends; rather die than being a traitor. _Burning my brain might be a good suicide tool_ she once thought. But since she never been in any situation like that, she never had thought about it. She continued running after five minutes intervals.

She arrived in front of a big thick baobab tree dubbed the Tree of Life. She closed into the trunk and found several claw marks. _They're here_. She put both of her forelegs on the bark and prepared to climb. Her once-a-time-friend, a leopardess, taught her how to climb. She had rough time trying that as climbing wasn't cheetahs' specialty, but in the end, she could climb trees more easily.

This time, the tree was bigger and taller. She inhaled and thrust her hind legs together with full force and climbed the bark in speed. On the way, her left hind leg crashed against a branch and went limp, she almost lost balance and fell, but she went all out and climbed the rest of the trunk. She jumped into the center of the tree to find Shaka, Kiburi, Kasi, Aibu, Shida, and Nzuri staring at her, shocked. Rafiki came down from above by a vine carrying a gourd. He jumped beside a bowl made from turtle shell and mixed the mixture inside with the gourd's juice.

Rafiki clapped his hand together and turned to Haraka. "Ah, Miss Cheetress," he said friendly. "You're just in time to see Rafiki's healing salve in action," he gazed at Haraka's hind leg, which was bleeding. Everyone else followed Rafiki's gaze toward Haraka's wounded leg.

After Rafiki pointed out her wounded leg, Haraka began whimpering of pain as she realized it. "Ouch!" she held her leg trying to suppress the blood to no avail.

Rafiki swung and slapped Haraka's paw off the wounded leg. He took a small portion of a green powder and gently applied it on Haraka's leg. She winced as it stings but exhaled in relieve as the pain went away and the blood slowly stopped flowing before Rafiki covered the wound in a cut rectangular leaf. Shaka, Kiburi, and Kasi were fascinated by the magic of Rafiki's medicines they saw just now.

Haraka looked at her leg before spoke up, "Mind if I joined in?"

"Of course no! Come on," Rafiki gestured to her to join them.

Shaka smirked. "Welcome to the group," he laughed along the rest as they sat in half circle against Rafiki.

Haraka limped beside Shaka and swiped at his shoulder. "That for leaving me alone."

"Well I didn't know whether you'll be mad if I woke ou up so I didn't."

"Ah, forget it," she shrugged. "Where's Simba?"

He shook his head. "Dunno, he's gone when I wake up."

"Oh."

It went all day in Rafiki's. The mandrill himself didn't expect more students to teach so he gathered enough topics to be taught to all of them. Luckily his knowledge was wide so he had many things to be told and taught. Haraka, though joined mid-event, was quickly interested in it. She was a little bit bored about psychology so other materials really brought her spirit up.

It was a busy day for Rafiki, and Kovu too. Kovu took a break at the promontory of Pride Rock and sat there looking out for his kingdom. _You're a better leader_. He always thought Simba's words every day since he ruled that he was a better king than Simba. Kovu expected heavy and busy days ahead as king but he passed them quite easily that he surprised himself. He never been a leader before but he could handle the pressure like lifting paper. _Maybe mother and Scar were right. I AM destined to be king_ he thought. _Though in different way around_ he added.

He'd just solved a cheetah and a rhino problem when he remembered something. He didn't see Haraka nor Kiburi and Kasi since morning and it is mid-day now. Kubwa and the quatre were sparring with others and those three were nowhere to be seen. Laini and Anahofia told him that the cubs were with the prince and princess. Should he send a search party? _Nah_ he thought. His children were strong and capable. There's a chance Haraka was with them too. She's trust able like her parents.

Nala emerged from the den approached the distraught king. "What is it?" she asked when she saw her son-in-law in worry.

He sighed. "I let six cats out of my sight," he said, still in worry. "I can't believe I lost them again."

Nala tapped his shoulder. "Don't feel bad about it," she smiled. "You're a great father and they are strong because of you," she stood by him. "If you already searched the savannah, why don't you check Rafiki's?"

Kovu's head rose suddenly. "Haraka goes there every day, maybe she had them tag along!" his face lightened. "Thanks, Nala," he nuzzled her and bolted off to Rafiki's.

* * *

Meanwhile, far south past the deep forest of Waliopotea, there was a ravine. It was huge and jagged. Rocky terrain of wasteland was on the sides. Any animal dared to approach and stare at the endless darkness down there would die, not because of the terrain; it was because what dwelt in it.

An old wildebeest wandered alone on the side of the huge fracture. It was a little dizzy but still strong. It heard a scratching sound behind it. When it looked back over its shoulder, it found nothing. But as its sight returned forward, it realized that a huge shadow in front of it that wasn't there before appeared. It glanced upward to find a streak of white came at it and its neck was crushed. Its body fell limp to the side as the killer stood in front of it, licking its muzzle off the blood.

It was a lion. With white coat broken by darker shade on his underbelly, muzzle, and also his tail tuft. His mane was white with three spaced dark blood red lines running from behind his ears to the end of his mane on both sides with the top lines joined together on his back and the middle lines barely connected. The mane itself was thin but it already reached the back of his forelegs, making him around Shaka's age. He had a large scar across his face from the left eyebrow to right cheek. His highlightless eyes were bloody red.

Baring his teeth, he dragged the wildebeest up to a rock and started eating. He was just finished eating the torso when a lioness broke his silent feast.

She was slender and coated dark brown. Her underbelly and muzzle were a bit lighter in color. There was a tuft on her head that covered most of her eyes. Both of her eyes were closed. Her tail tuft was missing.

"He's near," she said, threatening voice she had escaped her throat.

The white lion stopped eating. "Tell me," his relaxed face turned serious.

"Beyond the Forest of the Lost he resides," she smirked. "Do kill," she whispered to the lion's ear.

The lion shook himself calm. "You know I can't," he glanced to the lioness one last time before he ran off toward the Forest of the Lost: Waliopotea.

Once the white lion was far enough, the lioness smirked. "Oh you will, my dear Hasira," she laughed loudly that it echoed through the rocky terrain before turning back.

* * *

The risen sun showed a cool morning as the sky slowly shifted to bright blue. The medical students were walking along the southwestern border looking for some things. _Now go and find some herbs. Rafiki already told you all how to tell them apart. There should be a cluster of herbs around the Southern Forest,_ Haraka replayed Rafiki's words in her head. They were just drinking in a water pool before resumed looking just before the forest.

"We've seen hundreds of plants and none of them are herbs?" Shida clenched his teeth at Kasi and Nzuri. "You sure you're not mistaken?"

Nzuri snapped. "I'm sure of it!" she started to get annoyed by Shida's constant complains.

"Let's take a break," Shaka grinned, not even a bit showing sign of exhaustion.

"Fine," the group simultaneously said.

Shaka was getting adjusted to the Pride and gaining trust from the other members. He already gained Kiburi's, Kasi's, Haraka's, the cubs', Kiara's, and Simba's trust so he felt a bit free when he talked to them. Especially Kiburi, these two were close like brothers even Kasi pointed out that Shaka might be closer to Kiburi than she was to him. Both lions could only smile at the thought.

Just after Kasi sat down, the males tumbled down a hill and broke up to opposite direction, getting to their fighting stance. Kiburi leaped and caught Shaka's head but in turn Shaka thrust his head and sent Kiburi flying, but managed to land on his paws. Kiburi whipped around Shaka and tried to hit his hind legs but Shaka raised his hind legs, evading Kiburi's attack. With his forepaws as footholds, without even looking back, Shaka swatted both hind legs backwards hitting Kiburi on his shoulders.

"Ow!" Kiburi growled.

Shaka laughed. "Come on!" he taunted him. "I already taught you how to counter that, didn't I?"

Kiburi flashed back when they sparred this morning. Shaka taught many techniques he knew but Kiburi had difficult time trying to suit with them as his and Shaka's body were very different. One of them was the one Shaka called 'Block and Roll' where one parried an attack and used the residual force to roll back and make distance, but this one needed high reflex so Kiburi need time to adjust with it. He broke his flashback and charged straight to Shaka and they continued fighting.

The rest watched from a hill. "Males. I don't get them sometimes," Nzuri muttered.

Kasi smirked. "Didn't Aibu help you to?"

"He's too silent as a brother!" she pointed a paw at Aibu who was watching the rumble in complete silence. "I'm really starting to think that he's Kimbia's twin!" she growled.

"Wait," Kasi stood up. "Something happened," she said as she saw the males stopped fighting and looked to the same direction.

The females and Aibu scaled down the hill to Shaka and Kiburi before they saw Kovu in front of the two lions.

"Morning, Father."

Shaka made his face emotionless. "Good morning, Your Majesty," though his voice was rather sarcastic than respect.

Kovu shrugged him off anyway. "You two are practically skipping training for these unclear activities? No offense," he glanced at the youngsters. "Come on. You'll be training now," he continued.

Shaka felt annoyed by the King though he's right. But it wasn't like they learn nothing. They learned medics and Kiburi got some new moves even Vitani didn't know. It was a sad thing that Kovu placed so much distrust at the white lion, but as a king he had to make sure new members would be loyal to the pride. He didn't have much choice.

Kiburi wanted to refuse, but couldn't find a right reason to debate. He glanced at Shaka only to see him in his signature super flat expression which made Kiburi spontaneously held back his laugh.

But he found one reason, at least. "No," Kovu turned back. "I need refreshment and also making friends with Shaka. Don't you see?" he pointed a paw upside down at Shaka. "He's not dangerous."

"Kiburi . . ."

"You have to believe me. As king you know everyone deserve a chance," he stamped his paw at the ground, Kovu remained silent while looking at the ground. "Grandfather even gave you two," he said under his breath, which seemingly heard by Kovu.

Kovu attempted to reason when Shaka's face straightened and his ears went up. "Something is coming!" he snapped.

A lion emerged from the forest and knocked Kasi out cold before she even realize. He pounced at Shaka only to be intercepted by Haraka who was effortlessly swatted back into Kiburi. The lion turned to Kovu, unsheathed his claws and lunged at the still stunned lion. Shaka, however, snapped out and leaped at Kovu, pushed him off and took an attack meant for him on his shoulder. Shaka only let a silent gasp when he was struck and he fell to the side of the hill.

Kiburi opened his eyes while still under the thrown Haraka. "Shaka . . . !" Kiburi shouted at the rolling lion but lost consciousness shortly after.

Kovu attempted to bite the lion but the lion uppercutted him and did a following swipe at Kovu's side and made a long cut. The lion leaped to his side and swung his paw at Kovu's neck but Kovu's reflex was fast enough to dodge the death blow.

Shaka glanced to his right to find Haraka standing up dizzily, but they saw the same thing in front of them. As the lion prepared to deal the final blow, both Haraka and Shaka leaped in front of him, took the blow meant for Kovu and fell hard onto the ground. All three saw before they lost consciousness was a white coated and blood red eyed lion.

* * *

 **Evil ones appeared! What would they do next?**


	12. Captured

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 12: Captured**

* * *

 _Shaka stood on a platform of rock in the middle of a storm on a snowy mountain. It was quiet - save for the storm - and didn't emanate any life force as he usually felt when someone's around. He jumped down to the soft snow and lost grip. He quickly extended his claws and stabilized._

 _He walked around hoping to find someone which he found none. Suddenly, a lion came out of thin air. The lion was different from the lion he saw two visions ago. His coat was dark bronze with lighter on his muzzle, paws, and underbelly. Red mane he had with darker shades on the tip. His eye rim was unusual though, with the top being dark and the low being red_

 _Shaka tried to move, but the lion moved to Shaka's back and disappeared. He glanced back over his shoulder, still nothing. But halfway he returned his sight forward, he saw someone. He closed in but he kept losing sight of them. When he felt he was close enough, he squinted his eyes to find a cub, a female cub sat alone in the middle of the storm facing away._

 _He was about to ask when she suddenly turned her head toward him. She was a white lioness coated in white and broken by ash grey on her muzzle and tail tuft. Her eyes were cyan sparkling between the raging snowflakes. Her ears were rimmed black. There was a long scar that ran along the right side of her neck._

 _Shaka gasped as he choked a name, "Uzuri!" his eyes widened and all of his nerves went tense._

 _He said that name over and over and louder each time when the whole world darkened and the female cub smiled sweetly as she slowly faded into the darkness._

Shaka's eyes sprang open and he stood up. "Uzuri!" he shouted the name out loud.

He gasped when he realized that he was in the dark. He was in some kind of room or cave with dark crimson colored rock as floor, wall, and ceiling. It was large that it could fit at least six lions in it with plenty of room left to move.

He tried to stood but a shot of pain from his right side and shoulder prevented him to do so and sent him back down but strangely weren't as painful as they were when he got them. He looked to them to find them covered in leaves with bright red cream under it that suppressed most of the pain – but it still stung. Shaka wondered who put it there and the more confusing: who took him here? The room was too dark, he couldn't see a thing.

"Took you long enough," a voice echoed in the room.

Shaka forced his head to look at the source. It was a lion in the shadows. He stood in an entrance or some sort. There was some light behind him but that didn't make seeing him easier.

"You kept muttering her name," he spoke. "Must've missed her, huh?" he asked.

"Who . . .?"

Shaka had trouble seeing the lion. Fortunately, sunlight shone into the room. Shaka turned back to see a huge hole in the wall that he didn't see earlier. As the light hit the lion, Shaka took another look.

He was white. His mane was white with three red lines on both sides. A large scar bent from his right eyebrow vertically across his right eye.

Shaka didn't recognize him at first glance, but as soon as he saw the red lines, he came to realization. "H-Ha-Hasi . . .," he choked a name. "Hasira," tears ran down his face as he saw his old friend in front of him, his heart melted. "I thought you were . . .," he was silenced by his tears. It kept coming although he tried to wipe them away.

Hasira smiled. "Hi," he raised a paw.

Shaka tried to get up to embrace his friend but once again immobilized by the severe pain. "You're alive?" he choked his words. "Uzuri too?"

Hasira's smile faded as the name reached his ears and he looked away. "Just stay still," he peered at Shaka. "Or your wound would open again," he continued.

It's like his entire life spent in despair and sadness that he got a severe shock, his voice were completely emotionless. No actual tone or emotion whatsoever was put in them. Shaka could only wonder what had happened.

"You might want to talk to those friends of yours," Hasira said before sealing the way with a large boulder.

Sunlight shone on more parts of the room and Shaka saw a body laid limp on the other side of the room. _Spotted yellow . . . a cheetah . . . Haraka!?_ His heart pounded hard and hastily closed in to the cheetah, enduring the pain. It was the cheetress and she's just sleeping, he sighed in relief. Subsequent to his approaching, the cheetress' eyes opened and she looked up. She groaned as she tried to stand despite her still recovering wounds just like Shaka. She only made it halfway before collapsing back.

She looked at Shaka. "Shaka?" he nodded. "Where are we?" she stood up with his help.

Shaka walked slowly to the window. "Hmm . . .," he thought. He looked down, then up. "Wall . . . of a ravine . . .,"

Haraka gasped and her heart skipped a beat when she glanced downward to find endless darkness. "How did you . . .?" suddenly, sunlight flashed at them. Haraka now could see what Shaka meant. A ravine made from crimson rock bent kilos long, meters wide, and miles down. "This is . . ." she said staggered. She turned to him.

He shook his head. "No idea," he glanced at his right before his eyes widened.

A lion lay motionless on his right. Brownish-auburn coated with cream patches and brown mane, bulky build visible on his broad shoulder and chest: Kovu. The King of The Pride Lands, Kovu, is here in a side of a ravine with a white lion and a cheetress in the same place, unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large shadow of three towering rock towers, were a gathering.

"You didn't kill him," said a brown slender lioness, unsatisfied and menacing.

Hasira stood unfazed. "I already said I can't," he said to the lioness circling him.

"But he was one of them . . ."

"I was, too."

"He abandoned you . . ."

"Because I told him to."

"He left you alone . . ."

"I don't even want to . . . !"

"Because HE thought YOU are a burden!" she snapped at him.

Unable to answer, Hasira went in complete silence while looking at his paws, processing the last sentence she threw at him. Two pairs of black eyes in the dark followed the dark brown lioness as they went into the daylight, leaving Hasira working with his mind.

"Giza," one of them said, with a curl on her head. The dark brown lioness, Giza, answered with a grunt. "You didn't make him any use."

"Patience, girls," Giza said nonchalantly. "Soon he'll be in my influence."

The other peach lioness looked back at Hasira, who were gone. " _He_ wouldn't tolerate any failure, you know?" she said to Giza.

"That's where you got that nasty tear on your hind leg, Juu?" Giza taunted, Juu didn't answer. "It's a good thing the same thing didn't happen to you, Chini," she turned to the other lioness, who did the same as Juu. "You'll see. _He_ 'll see," she said before walked away, leaving both peach lioness in the bright light of the rising sun.

* * *

Haraka was scanning the room when she found the entrance of the room closed with a large boulder. She tried to push it to no avail. Shaka'd just stood when she asked him to move it. He already predicted that he wasn't in the condition to do so.

He stood in front of the boulder and grabbed it firmly before pushing it. "Any luck?" Haraka said behind him.

As soon as she finished talking, Shaka fell on his back as soon as he lost grip on the boulder. "No good," he said.

"Well then, let's focus on healing first, like he said," she said as he lay down.

Shaka watched the cheetah slowly drifted to sleep. "Yeah," he said while curling up on the floor.

* * *

Kimbia was laying on a rock somewhere around the Pride Rock as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon. He wondered where the king would be as he left and didn't come back. Neither he nor Kubwa knew where Kiburi and Kasi went as both were gone when they woke up. When he glanced at the savannah he saw a form moved slowly in the tall grasses. He swatted Kubwa's head that was sleeping beside him. She rubbed her eyes to knock herself awake. When she did, she peered at Kimbia. She followed his gaze and they ran toward the unknown.

They passed Kiara and Simba who were talking with some huntresses and they sure saw them before following. Kimbia was in the front as usual while Kubwa was preparing to tackle when necessary.

It turns out that it was Kiburi and Kasi carrying three cubs, exhausted and wounded. The rest of the pride came in time when both Kiburi and Kasi collapsed. The lionesses that weren't hunting that day carried them onto the base of the Pride Rock. Simba, Nala, and Kiara rushed down the stone steps full of worry.

Kiara approached the nearly passed out Kiburi and nuzzled him. "Kiburi, what happened?" she said. She turned to her daughter. "What is it?" the two were barely opening their eyes when Rafiki came to tend their injuries.

Kiburi tried to talk. "White . . . lion . . . ambush . . . graaah!" he roared at the wounds on his neck that was tearing open and bleed more blood. He tried to speak more, but his voice was gone.

Kiara turned her sight away from the horror of Kiburi's blood that was already pooling under him. Nala embraced her and told her it's going to be okay. Rafiki hushed everyone else to get back and let him do what he could. Laini and Anahofia embraced their respective cubs who were crying at their terrifying encounter.

"Great Kings! What happened!?" shouted a distraught Kubwa as she approached them.

Chumvi stood in front of her and prevented her from going any further.

"Dad!"

Kubwa tried to break free but then, Tama embraced her. "Calm down, dear. Let's just hope they'll be okay," she said at her crying daughter.

Kimbia himself was about to move when both Tojo and Kula hugged him from behind, in which he closed his eyes to calm down. Some lions watched from afar while some others tried to get a better look.

Rafiki's mind wasn't completely fine that time. He had just sent seven curious cats to expand their knowledge but in the end, three of them were missing, and worse, attacked by another white lion. He was very down about it. He couldn't even look at Simba's nor Kiara's eyes. But, Rafiki was a great old mandrill. He knew what he must do in cases like this. He immediately shoved those minds away and focused on everything he could do.

Kiburi himself had a hard time keeping himself awake and enduring the stinging medicine Rafiki applied to his wounds but knew better than to struggle. Kiara told him how many times Rafiki tended many injuries and wounds across the land, and of course the varying healing stuff that he brought necessarily.

It took about an hour to patch Kiburi up. Rafiki didn't directly come home as he wanted to discuss the problem.

Simba attempted to ask Kiburi more questions but a voice made it before him. "I'll take that honor," Kasi hastily stood up. Tojo and Kula stood beside her to support her.

Kasi told the pride what happened. All the way from their leave at early morning and the bright daylight when they were attacked. Every one of the pride members listened carefully, not wanting to miss any details.

She went all out while sometimes stopped to catch a breath. ". . . and then when I regained my consciousness and saw the lion tearing up Kiburi's neck before an echo of a roar from the Forest of the Lost stopped him. Two peach lionesses appeared and talked a bit before they took Shaka, Haraka, and father into the forest," she ended the explanation.

Nala and Kiara who were still skeptical about Shaka's history greatly doubted her story. Simba defended Kasi by telling them what he really was and stories they haven't heard yet – excluding the visions, obviously an unpleasant part to tell about. Kiara believed his father, but Nala still need some details.

Her ears went up. "Let me hear what your attacker looks like again," she said.

Kiburi sighed and got a glare from Nala. "He was a white lion like Shaka, but his mane was white as his dominant coat," he said. The others were already heard this one and started to disperse. Kasi gasped when she realized something. "And . . .," he caught the pride's attention. "Instead of a pair blue line on his mane like Shaka, he had three pairs of red on his'" she closed in to describe it. "His eyes are blood red. And I only saw hate in it."

Kasi laid back down and curled up as soon as she finished speaking. "I couldn't protect father or Haraka. Even Shaka couldn't defeat him," she sobbed. "I didn't even do a thing when they took them! I'm starting to think things would be better with Iolite . . ."

"NO!" yelled the entire pride, cutting her off.

Nala simply nodded. "Well then, we should hurry. If he's a white lion like Shaka, he should be easy to spot at night," she peered at the setting sun. "Shaka's mane shines bright like the sun," she said half-jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

A few laughed before Kiburi found his voice and pointed something out, "His mane wasn't as metallic, reflective, and soft as Shaka's. So yes it's white but it doesn't 'shine'."

"Then the more time we shouldn't waste," Nala continued. "As you all heard, a close friend to us, Haraka the Cheetress, and our newest member, Shaka, had been attacked and missing," she said. "I shall remind you how nice her parents were to help Kiburi and Kasi to train and how nice he brought four free zebras for us," she glanced at the hunting party of that day. "We are one," she repeated Simba's phrase. "We shall help them and judge this intruder!" she added, the pride cheered and fired up as the sky blacked out. "Be prepared!" she closed her speech and the lionesses dispersed to prepare.

"Vitani, Kasi, and two others will go with me to track the two. Ones who willing to go please come to me. Six lions will be patrolling the border and clearing the border marks," she explained the plan. "The rest guard the den and the cubs," she said. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear!" the lions said in unison.

"Good," she walked away.

Kasi joined Nala's team as soon as her back felt less sore from the white lion's surprise attack along with Tojo and Kula who was feeling down.

"What is it?" Kasi asked the couple.

"We were supposed to be on his side, but we didn't," Kula said with her head down.

"And he's kidnapped because of it," Tojo added.

Kasi went behind the two and slapped both at their shoulders. "Who cares?" she said, the couple's saddened. "Everyone make mistakes. All you have to do is trying your best to fix it," she said lightly. "Sounds easy enough?"

"Heh," Tojo wrapped his arm on Kula's neck and drew her closer. "Thanks for the pep talk," he snickered.

Kasi trotted away. "Besides," she glanced over her shoulder. "It's not like any of us can defeat the likes of Shaka," she pouted, drawing the couple's annoyance.

Kimbia decided to join Nala's team too and left Kubwa behind. Kasi already noted the two's relationship since a long time ago. He wondered if those two fell to each other. He decided to investigate as he moved swiftly in the cover of darkness.

A few minutes before the team took off, Kasi saw Kimbia walked behind Pride Rock. As Kasi knew, there should be no one there at this time, he stalked him. She walked silently between the rocks and the tall grasses that were on the side of the Pride Rock. He stopped when he saw a lioness figure standing alone on a cliff. Kasi noticed that it was Kubwa. Kimbia stepped in beside her and talked.

Fortunately Kasi was downwind. "You're going?" Kubwa said.

"Yeah," he raised his head at the sky. "I might not come back," he continued.

Kubwa was surprised. "What?!"

Kimbia silenced her. "Shhhht," Kubwa regained her composure. "We would face a white lion or two there," he trailed off.

 _Wow_. Kasi never heard Kimbia speak that much. _Guess part of him is only for her_ she thought. _But, two lions. He never had believed Shaka, hadn't he?_

But something caught her guard off. Kubwa nuzzled Kimbia under his chin and purred. Kimbia returned them to her and they crept closer, enjoying the ending daybreak together. Kasi smiled at how close they were and must admit he was surprised, not realizing his jaw hanging. When Kimbia licked Kubwa on her muzzle, though, Kasi jumped in surprise and hit a branch that caught the couple's attention.

 _Damn branch!_ Kasi quickly snuck into a large bush and held his breath. Kimbia and Kubwa were nearing him before Nala shouted to gather. Kimbia ran off so did Kasi snuck off and went to the steps from the other side.

After a minute or so, the team gathered. "Let's go!" Nala gave command and they ran off to the Waliopotea Forest.

Kiburi lay down in the den sweating and exhausted with Kiara at his side, watching over him. Rafiki told Kiara to apply the medicine once every four hours or if he started to feel pain. Rafiki gave his salutation and headed home.

"Queen Kiara," a lioness called.

Kiara turned to her. "Yes?" she wiped her tears off her eyes. "Anahofia, right? What is it?"

"I, Laini, Kubwa, others will be going to patrol," she said. "Would you like to join us?"

"I think I'll stay. You go," Anahofia nodded and walked off to the grassland.

Kiburi was straining in his dream. Kiara could only embrace him and told him that everything's going to be okay. She looked outside. "I hope those three are safe."

In the savannah, Kasi was thinking about what happened back there: Kimbia and Kubwa were a couple? That was unpredictable. She always thought Kimbia was too silent to have a mate but the event earlier prove her wrong, big time. She was falling behind in thought before Kimbia slowed his pace to her's speed. Kasi raised her head and jumped back when he saw Kimbia beside her, glaring.

"You saw us, didn't you?" he threw Kasi a killing stare.

Kasi was glad Aunt Vitani taught her some emotion control skills to hide her nervousness . "You and who?" she lied and managed to keep her voice stable.

"I see . . .," Kimbia returned his sight to the team and sped up.

Kasi caught up with them when they arrive at the entrance of the Waliopotea Forest. They spent no time waiting and went into the forest

* * *

 **And there goes the twelfth chapter and the rescue mission. Review if you like. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Another Part of the Story

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 13: Another Part of the Story**

* * *

It was morning, but Haraka still hadn't wake up. Shaka decided to check around now that his wounds were healing. He looked out from the window around. He could make out a hole in the wall of the ravine a few meters to the left, one a couple of meters to the right, and a pair below. _It even has floors. Who made this incredible base?_ He asked to no one.

Suddenly, the entrance opened and a form stood in front of it. It came in, it was Hasira dragging a buffalo by the neck. He swung his head and threw the buffalo into the room. Haraka jumped to her paws, but slowly fell again.

He wiped his mouth and said, "Eat up," he turned away.

Shaka opened his mouth and shout a halt. "Hasira, wait!"

Hasira turned his head a little. "Eat," he said coldly. "Then we talk," he warmed up before walked away and sealed the entrance once more. Shaka and Haraka looked at each other and then ate their breakfast. Haraka was stunned that she couldn't move so Shaka had to drag the buffalo near her.

Shaka ate his part fast, as in _very_ fast. He ate half of the buffalo in less than fifteen seconds. He had great eating technique. His breathing was very stable; his munching was very fast and didn't waste time. Haraka now knew how he was able to stand alone in the wild for so long when every time he caught a prey there were still dangers of the kill being stolen or taken. Shaka knew that, so he ate like this si that even vultures didn't had enough time to see the carcass of the kill.

Shaka noticed Haraka's freezing when he was done. "What?" Haraka didn't respond. "Not hungry?" still nothing.

Shaka made his superflat face again unsheathed his left foreleg claws and scratched the hard floor so fast that it made an ear-splitting screech that managed to snap Haraka out. "Oh. What? Sorry . . . sorry," she began to eat while trying her best not to laugh.

Now that he was stuffed, Shaka wondered if Hasira would come in and . . .

The boulder rolled off and entrance was unblocked. "I see you've eaten," Hasira said out of thin air. "Follow me. As for you, cheetah, stay put until your injuries healed," he trotted off.

Shaka walked outside and glanced back over his shoulder. "Just . . . stay calm, okay?"

Haraka raised her head. "I will."

As Shaka took another step outside, Hasira closed it again with the same boulder all by himself. Nobody was around them. Just the two of them.

It wasn't really outside, yet. It was small deformed cylindrical hallway, made from the same crimson stone, but big enough for two lions walking beside each other. The surface was rough. Walking here for too long could tore one's paw pads easily. Shaka wondered if Hasira's the only one walked here, but as he turned to the sides, he saw a boulder on his left. _Other room_ he thought as he remembered the window he saw.

Hasira growled at Shaka, telling him to move as he was already in the right end of the hallway. Shaka ran his slowest toward his friend, who was gone. He turned to his left and found a way up and scaled it. Before the way up was a narrow hallway with a boulder on the side. He jumped as he neared the end of the way and landed on the same rough crimson stone, but this time, under the daylight.

"I see you still got the skills," Hasira said facing to the sunrise, his back on Shaka.

Shaka turned to him. "That's my line! You are the most one skipped training, remember? Because of that you were skinny, no offense, but look at you now," he gestured to Hasira's body, which was muscular and well built. "You can even move a boulder that big," Hasira didn't answer. "We couldn't find you. Where have you been all this time?" he said, Hasira didn't flinch. "We really at loss after you're gone, our hearts sank. Uzuri wouldn't stop crying," he continued.

"I always wanted to get out from there, duh," he lowered his head. "Besides. Only the two of you cared about me. Nobody else needed me."

Shaka shrugged. "We did!" he snapped. "We need you. You're our best friend," he said on verge of tears.

Hasira flinched at that. "So do you guys to me," he smiled.

"But, it was a good thing that you left the pride . . ."

Hasira's eyes narrowed as he cut off Shaka's sentence, remembering the thing Giza told him yesterday. "What! So you too think that I'm a burden to the pride!" his anger took over. "You don't know what I've been through!"

"I didn't mean . . ."

"So that's what you think you are now, a cocky master!?" he cut in again forcefully.

Shaka couldn't take it anymore. "There was a disaster, alright!" they both silenced. "A month passed without you. Our spirits were gone!" he closed in. "When we returned from our Farland Trip . . .,"

Hasira looked at his friend and cut in, again. "So you had your trip, eh," he said dispiritedly.

". . . the pride was taken over by Scar's underling," his face turned into anger. "A malicious, evil, cunning, damn lion!" he shoved his head at Hasira's at every word he used to describe the tyrant. "I'm the only one survived. Uzuri and Sadaka - that rude guy back then - helped me but I couldn't help them back," he dropped a tear. "Sadaka died protecting me from his attack. I rolled down the mountain side and knocked unconscious for a couple of days. I woke up and helped by a leopard for a week before I journeyed on . . . without Uzuri," he shed a tear.

Shaka's mind came back in time as he flashed back to the day his life was destroyed.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. He, Uzuri, Sadaka, and their teachers were walking back from the Forest of Paradise, the same forest they met Simba and Nala, to return to their pride at Mt. Kilimanjaro. They swam past a wide river. Sadaka would've caught in the current if Shaka and Uzuri didn't notice him losing his footing.

They supported Sadaka by his shoulder and made it across the river. "That was close," Shaka said after blowing some water from his throat before shaking his mohawk mane dry.

Sadaka, who was still catching his breath, said, "I . . . owe . . . you two . . . one," he almost passed out, but his pride kept him awake.

"Come on!" Uzuri nudged him. "You're a White Pride lion. This won't slow you down," she nudged him standing. "Come on!"

"Okay. Okay," he started walking slowly and then accelerated to catch up with their teachers.

They arrived at the slopes of Kilimanjaro as snow started to fall. The teachers noticed that something out of ordinary had happened. The snow felt different. Even the air seemed like telling something they didn't like. he slopes were quiet as ever but somehow they all seem different. The group hurried to climb to make sure their pride was still in one piece.

It wasn't. They were greeted by the White Pride, but with a different lion as the dominant male. Their teachers were disabled by the White Priders probably against their will as they were reluctant to do so.

Shaka took the first second to ask, "Who are you!?"

"I am Scar's right-hand-lion. And as you can see I've completed my task here by taking over the pride," he peered at the pride members who lowered their heads in shame. "My name is not an issue to anyone who are about to die! Kill them!" he gestured his paw to attack.

The pride members moved out approaching the three adolescents. Against their will or not, they wouldn't hold back. They had to escape. Uzuri and Shaka managed to knock two off and made a way for them to escape.

Shaka's heart beat too fast. His brain was trying to analyze everything he'd just heard. He couldn't think clear, and to make it worse, there was a storm over Kilimanjaro. _Dad's dead. The pride had taken over_ He thought. _What should I do? Father!_ He cried in his head and shedding tears on his face.

It took him five seconds to realize that his way went dead end to the mountainside. A white lioness swiped her claw and made a cut on Shaka's left foreleg wrist, rendered him unable to run. The tan lion emerged from behind the pride and charged at the cornered Shaka.

Shaka blinked. And when he opened his eyes, he saw Sadaka tackled the tan lion and knock him back. "Go!" Sadaka shouted over his shoulder.

Shaka saw Uzuri on a path way lower than him and he slided down with Uzuri stopped him from falling into the mountainside. They looked up to wait for Sadaka. They saw Sadaka's head but then a splash of blood sparked from his back, the tan lion slashed him.

They screamed his name in horror but Sadaka made to speak one final word: "Go," before he collapsed to the cold snow.

Both adolescents would cry if the situation wasn't like this. They ran again, with Uzuri supporting Shaka's shoulder. The pride members chased them down the pathway. They stopped as the tan lion jumped and blocked the way. _Pincer attack_. Shaka looked at Uzuri one last time before she stopped moving.

She nuzzled him before saying, "Be safe," and then she pushed him falling onto the mountainside.

Shaka rolled down the ground that was covered in thin snow and repeatedly crashed into a rock. Pains quickly shot throughout his body as he continued rolling down. He lost consciousness as he landed in a forest.

Shaka woke up at dark. There was a thin light went from the horizon, cluing that it was past twilight. His eyes wandered around and looked at the mountain. He knew he couldn't come back, they'd kill him. He sat down to think, but couldn't. Two more friends left him alone. He promised to Hasira to make her safe, but he couldn't. He blamed himself for not rescuing her and escaped alone. Tears ran down his cheeks. His sobs broke the silence of the quiet forest, sad enough to make someone to let their presence known.

Sound of tapping was heard from above. It was rhymed like steady drops of water falling into a calm pond. Shaka scanned the airspace but found no one on the trees. But the tapping continued. He shut his eyes close and perked up his ears to try to find out whatever made those tapping. His head turned right slowly and caught a glimpse of white high on the pine trees, but it disappeared from sight as soon as he focused on it.

A chuckle went from the other tree in the opposite side. A leopard came down from a tree and greeted him. He started a conversation by telling Shaka that he would drop dead if he encounters animals like him.

He was around two years older than Shaka. His spotted snow white coat was stained in chocolate mud and scar. He wasn't a normal leopard, he was a snow leopard. But he smiled like it wasn't a big deal when Shaka took a look at it. He walked around Shaka in circles and made the same tapping sounds as he walked.

Shaka asked what he meant and tried to stand but fell back down as soon as he realized his cut wrist and open tear wounds on his back. He let a painful roar that made the snow leopard snap at him to shut him up. The snow leopard grabbed Shaka's foreleg and threw him to his back, saying that he'd attract more predators if he couldn't lower that voice of his. The snow leopard carried Shaka throughout the forest, occasionally encountered a wolf or two but the leopard was too scary to be messed off. They arrived at a large tree with a large room under it with thick roots as decoration. He started to gather some things and several large leaves. It was very cold that night, even him shivered. The leopard lay down and started to patch Shaka's wound. He told Shaka his life story as he did.

The snow leopard had no name as his mother died before gave him one. He was found by a leopardess that took care of him until he was able to fend for his own. He admitted that he was surprisingly skilled. Being able to move around completely soundless and had high tolerance of pain.

Shaka wanted to give him a name, but the leopard scoffed and laughed because numerous tried to but none he liked. Shaka interrupted his laugh by telling the name he had in mind: Ujuzi, it meant "skilled." The leopard took a liking to it and accepted it, congratulating Shaka as the first one to name him. Shaka smiled, but Ujuzi teased him by pressing his wound, making him flinch in pain. They laughed together at it.

Ujuzi nursed Shaka back to health and decided to teach him all things he knew after he head Shaka's story, as sad as he expected. Shaka suggested moving because the White Pride might hunt him, which in turn could result in Ujuzi's death, in which Ujuzi shrugged him off and reminded Shaka who he talked to. But Ujuzi already fought one member and lost. He could imagine what a whole pride could do so he complied and said that he would when Shaka is perfectly fine. He shortly remembered Shaka's painful event and added, "I meant the outside," which earned a grin from the young white.

Ujuzi spent a couple of years with Shaka. With him slowly fall behind Shaka, who already became powerful and mighty, slowly beating him. But their friendship never had severed. They always stand for another and support one another like what brothers would have done. Shaka would play with Ujuzi all day if they weren't hungry and always hunted together as a team. They slept close to one another so that they would be warm for most the nights. They were so close, until one night changed it all.

They stayed near a waterfall they encountered when they were hunting. The Zulu Falls, as the residences around it called, was a rather huge waterfall that streamed from and down into the Zuberi River, also from the residences, in a ravine that continued into a thick forest that covered up most of the door view.

It was night and the duo was just catching their dinner in four days in form of a gazelle and an antelope when a crash sound echoed in the silent night. Ujuzi's eyes narrowed while Shaka's ear perked up. Shaka faked his eating and acted like he didn't bother while Ujuzi turned and walked to the sound source. Shaka ate slowly and kept his ears up to detect any dangers.

A scream of pain was heard. Shaka abandoned his dinner and ran toward Ujuzi, his mind was filled with terrible thoughts. He promptly shrugged it away and had his eyes widened as he saw Ujuzi lying motionless on the ground.

Shaka closed in. Ujuzi was still breathing and struggling to say something very softly like his throat was crushed. _Run_. But it was too late. As Shaka raised his head to look for the attacker, something swatted his head unconscious.

Ujuzi was gone when Shaka woke up. The surrounding was silent as the night sky. Shaka looked around desperately to no avail.

"Ujuzi!" he shouted.

"Ujuzi!" he shouted again, with no answer.

His tears broke out and he cried on the rushing river. He couldn't stay here. He must move or the killer would find him again. He went downstream with his tears still dripping. He stopped in front of a thick and dark forest. With no choice left, he went into the forest. Silence of the forest helped him calm down. There, he found a lone gazelle grazing beside a pond on an open place. A moment after, he realized that it was already morning and his stomach growled shortly after. Set to kill, he casually walked toward his prey unnoticed and he leaped. He extended his right paw claws and struck its head off.

It is when that a voice distracted him from his prey and led him to a savannah with a large kopje on plain view. It continued to his meeting with Kiburi and Kasi, his battle with the Pride Landers, his more frequent visions, and Hasira's attack.

* * *

"Then I met Kiburi and Kasi, son of the King of Pride Lands, Kovu," Shaka said, finishing his story.

Hasira fell silent for a moment. The only sound heard was the wind against the dry stone. The sun had just sent its light on their face, granting the view of the scenery in front of them.

"Then, I went to their pride. Seeing how much company I had way back when the White Pride was still a joyous pride of nice lions . . ." Shaka said, hoping for Hasira's words. "I wonder how they are now," he said as he trotted toward the end of the hill. "I felt bad for leaving them. I wonder if they think I abandoned them."

Hasira's sight locked to his friend as he heard the word ' _abandoned'_. He recalled the conversation he had with Giza, how she said that Shaka thought he was a burden. But that very word triggered something. A sudden rise in anger made him growl silently and took a stance without his smiling friend knowing. His eyes shrunk in size of a demon and he unsheathed his razor sharp claws, ready to tear down meat and flesh.

 ** _"So YOU abandoned ME 'cause I'M a burden, huh? Let me teach you backstabbing bastard a lesson!"_**

* * *

 **Shaka, run! Watch out for that undead lion! What will happen? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	14. Search

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 14: Search**

* * *

"Got something?"

"For the fifteenth time in the last five minutes, NOTHING! Dammit, Kasi!" yelled an exasperated Kula, Kimbia sighed not far from them.

Her anger was dissipated by a smack on the head by Vitani. "Keep it down!" she forced her breaths. "You'll alert the enemies!" she said venomously before warding off between the trees.

"Like something would live here," Kula scoffed. "This place didn't get the name 'Waliopotea' for nothing," commenting the forest. "It's easy to get lost in here," she said, her eyes wandering through all directions, which looked the same.

She jumped and landed on an opening with a small lake. The others slowly followed while searching for something that could give a clue about either Kovu's, Haraka's, or Shaka's whereabouts.

Dark grey clouds covered the skies. Thin pillars of light breached through and illuminated the ghostly forest.

"Paw prints!" said Tojo, drawing the attention of the others.

Vitani took a first glance. "Claws," she said, referring on the sharp shape on the end of prints. "Carnivore paws."

Silence breezed through the group. Learning more about the attacker just made whoever it was stronger that they thought.

"Lion's paw," Tojo said when Kimbia put his paw on the prints, which looked alike.

"Whoever attacked you . . . ," Vitani turned to Kasi. ". . . was a dangerous foe," she said seriously. "Be on guard."

"Shaka . . ."

"Huh?!" everyone looked at the source of the voice.

Kimbia was there, on the edge of the lake, staring to something on is paws. Kasi hurried to his side while the others scanned their surroundings to make sure no one uninvited came.

Kimbia reached for the thing he stared at, and showed it to the group.

"Silvery fur. Shaka's," Kasi identified while showing it to the older lions.

Tojo evaluates the facts and pulled off some things. "Then our target is not only fast, but strong enough to carry those three."

Kula raised a question, "What made you think so?"

"The prints are very deep. See?" he gestured to one near him. "As deep as my wrists."

Vitani growled, catching everyone's attention. "The prints don't deviate too much," she tracked a straight line of the prints. "Kovu's attacker must've gone straight home and if we find it, we'll strike. Let's go!"

Vitani ran to the way the prints led followed by the others after nodding at the order.

* * *

Shaka was in the room underground eating a zebra along with Haraka. Kovu hadn't wake up but they left some for him in case he woke up.

"How long you think we'll be here?" Haraka asked. Her eyes were filled with despair when Shaka looked at it. "What would happen?" she asked. Turned her sight on the limp but breathing Kovu.

Shaka didn't answer. His mind wandered to his friend's doings. "Hasira . . ." he whispered nonchalantly, hollow of hope. "What happened to you?"

He flashed back a few minutes ago when he and Hasira stood beside each other. Before Hasira struggled to nothing and yelled at him to return to the room. Shaka complied and let Hasira alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the rocky ground above, the all-white lion was laying around on a shade of a big boulder. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep.

 ** _"What are YOU doing?! You hated that bastard, you always had!"_**

 _"Shut up! You are the darkness of me. You won't take control of me anymore!"_

 ** _"Oh I will. Once the hatred you have inside erupts, I'll once again tear apart ones in my way. HAHAHAHAHAH! And maybe that girl would be first on the line . . ."_**

 _"You won't lay a finger on her! I won't let you! Ever!"_

 ** _"Fuh . . . Fuhahaha . . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . . !"_**

"Hasira!" shouted a loud voice startling the white lion. "At last! You're awake! About time!" the voice said sarcastically.

Shaka started to move around. "What is it, Giza?" he said the last word while standing on his paws, facing the unseeing lioness.

"Juu and Chini went hunting and haven't come back. Find them and bring back food!"

"Do it yourself!" he snapped, nearly clawed the face of the old dark lioness.

She chuckled. "Hasira. Hasira. Hasira," she circled him, taunting. " _He_ 'll be here soon. You don't want to upset him don't you? Huh?"

Shaka's face changed when _he_ was mentioned. "Tch! Fine!" he stormed off from the rocky ground.

Giza chuckled. "Juu and Chini. I didn't make him any use, at least only half of him," she whispered while the sun was descending on the horizon.

An old and weak wildebeest was being cornered by a pair of peach lionesses each closing in second by second following the disappearing light of the sun.

The wildebeest wouldn't give up that easily, no he wouldn't. He flailed around trying to scare the predators. The lionesses backed off but closed in again. Just when the wildebeest flailed randomly again, a roar echoed behind the two and something landed between the prey and the hunter.

Both lionesses hissed in union, "Hasi-!"

Hasira high jumped and landed on the wildebeest's back before furiously clawing out it's back rendering it limp and fell.

"That was ours!" Juu said, exhausted.

Chini approached the wildebeest. "You can't just break in and ruin it!"

"You're welcome," he said, as if the two lionesses were ants. "Hurry and get that old man to Giza already. Her face disgusted me when she's mad."

The lionesses said no more and dragged the prey toward the ravine. Leaving Hasira alone in the glimmering light from the horizon. In front of him, was the dark Forest of the Lost darkened by seconds. Something in him made him walked straight into the forest.

He walked around, deeper into the forest, and then . . .

 ** _"Fool."_**

A sound of steppes stopped him on his track, but it was too late. Two lions and three lionesses stood not too far from him, separated by trees that obstructed the view.

 _Crap!_ he thought. He didn't have the time to think. He ran to his fastest, but not without a chase from the group.

"Get him!" a male voice shouted from the chaser.

* * *

 **Okay, it's not too interesting but it should make the story progress. See you next time! Don't forget to R &R!**


	15. First Sight

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 15: First Sight**

* * *

Hasira ran to his fastest while avoiding the trees and keeping his pursuers far from him. He leaped over a pit and slided down under a high fallen tree. After ten seconds or so, he slowed down, so that he could hear whether if he lost them or not. Before he could realize, a shadow leaped over him and landed in front of him.

A lioness standing still in her fight stance, with her furious gold and silver eyes locked to the bloody red of Hasira's, growling fiercely with claws unsheathed ready to strike anytime. What Hasira could see in her eyes were hatred but strangely also malice and mischievous intents, which he couldn't understand. The presence of seriousness and easygoingness in the same time confused him, so much that he couldn't move a muscle. That, until a voice inside him barked out.

 ** _"What are you staring at, fool?!"_**

 **"** Shut up! Don't you know what situation we got here?! Get out, get out!"

 ** _"You want me to get out? Okay, then."_**

 _"You didn't lear- wait, what?"_

 ** _"I'm here now, whereas I'm only want to see another one like us . . ."_**

 _"What are you talking about?!"_

 ** _"You know, one like us, whose light and darkness inside one body, two different sides . . . fufufufufu . . ."_** the voice trailed off and then completely disappeared.

 _"What? Wait . . . wait!"_ Hasira shouted, but there was no response.

"Where is my dad and Haraka the Cheetah!" she snapped.

That was the exact time Hasira snapped back to the reality where he was face to face with an enemy. An enemy . . . like him. He looked again at her eyes, which he finally understood the meaning of his other side: she was too one with a split personality, one like him. Seriousness and the easygoingness he felt was all from her, one half and another in the same time.

Finally meeting one of a kind, for the first time in the past years, he wanted to know someone, someone like him. Someone whose life were the same like his, and he didn't want to hurt her, no he did NOT. But that wasn't because she was like him . . .

He made a sudden ram at the lioness whose in response grabbed his shoulders tightly and then shoveled her aside before running again this time faster. Along the way, Hasira's heart beat faster than ever. " _Okay, this is weird. What is this feeling? My heart beat like it lost tons of blood. The hell is this feeling!?"_ It took several moment for the white lion to realize that he had fallen in love.

* * *

A lion, clear white was his coat, with sleek silver mane thick mane swept back. Several hair struck out to the air defying gravity made it like a bit spiky. A noticeable blue line went from the center of his mane, in front of his ears and joined on the lower part. Behind his ears were another noticeable spike that bent diagonally forward-down under the ears. His underbelly, paws, and tail tuft were all grey in color. His bright blue eyes were fixed on something. It was Shaka.

In front of him was a large boulder, on his sides were hallway of rough crimson stone.

 _"Hasira hid something, and I'm about to find out,"_ he thought.

Haraka slept while her wounds were almost closed while Kovu was slowly regaining consciousness, or so Shaka thought. Hasira's strange behavior worried him and as his best friend, he had to know what was it that Hasira was different. Shaka knew very well that they were separated for years, but he could only find out if he try to. This room was the last of them. He already checked the other rooms and there were nothing inside. Shaka started to think that these rooms were used as cages.

His strength had returned, at least to the point that he could move boulders as large as himself. He unsheathed his claws and gripped the boulder firmly, then he used all of his strength to move the large boulder out of the way. When a small gap opened, he took a peek. It was dark so he didn't see anything. After the way was large enough for him to pass through, he trotted in.

The room was very much the same as his, but this one was somewhat calming and Shaka moved deeper into the room. In the middle of it, there was a comfortable bed of thick leaves with someone on it, sleeping. Shaka moved closer to the bed to have a better look at the shadowed figure. But as he took a flash glance at it, his sharp ears heard someone coming. He didn't have a choice but to leave and come back another time. He slipped past the boulder, pushed it back on and replaced his room's after coming in.

There was nothing. The only sound Shaka heard was the sound of the wind from the ravine, whoever that was didn't have any intention of seeing the 'prisoner', which was a relief. But from the flash glance, Shaka remembered what he saw. The one sleeping on the bed had a long scar on their right side of their neck. Could it be?

* * *

Her eyes were somewhat struck a switch inside him. At first glance he could felt his heart skipped a beat and at the second glance his heart pounded hard, so hard that he had to get away to cool down, not that it did the trick though. He got out from the forest with the Zulu Falls on sight, but what he didn't realize that he was blushing under his fur when he remembered Kasi. His white coat only made it easier to see.

Another thing he didn't realize was that Kasi was way faster than Hasira could imagine. The second he realized his face, Kasi pounced and had Hasira pinned on his back, too surprised to react. Their eyes locked for a moment, while Kasi's eyes were filled with the same seriousness and anger, Hasira's had other things.

He looked at her gold and silver eyes, which on sight just made his heart beat even harder and without himself knowing, his face were getting redder and redder. Kasi flinched at the sight, which Hasira noticed and panicked inside. _Crap. CRAP!_ No time for thinking, he threw her aside, hoping that she didn't see it, and ran away as fast as he could.

Kasi stood, not quite understand what happened just now. " _His face was red? Did he got a fever or something?"_

 ** _"Idiot, he was blushing,"_** said a voice inside her.

 _"Iolite! You know something?"_ Kasi asked blankly, oblivious of what have happened.

 ** _"'course I do. That fella fell for you. Hahahahah . . ."_** Iolite said mischievously before fading away.

Kasi, dumbfounded, asked to herself, "What happened? He fell . . . for me?"

Hasira still running, the dissipating light didn't slow him down as he already been there multiple times. The only thing that concerned him was if Kasi saw him blushing. He headed to the ravine with that in his mind.

* * *

 **Hasira was around early six years or so while Kasi was around middle five. Both had split personality and anger issues. Wouldn't those two make a unique couple?**

 **By the way, I realized that I was TOO lazy to describe my OCs, so I've decided to redo it.**

 **Keep reading Rise of the White Pride to find out what would happen next! See ya in the next chapter!**


	16. Move Out Pt 1

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 16: Move Out Pt 1**

* * *

Vitani lost Kasi. So did Kula and Tojo. Kasi started running and disappeared within seconds. Vitani herself felt a bit proud of this though as she was one of Kasi's teachers and the most 'cruel' one. The three of them got lost in the forest. As soon as they stopped to catch their breath, they lost directions among the calm, shadowy forest. The rising of the moon didn't help as even the sunlight couldn't break through the thick canopy. In addition, all trees in all directions looked the same, the forest was as silent as death, and their eyesight were limited by the surrounding trees.

"Where the HELL ARE WE?" Kula snarled, stomping her paw on the soil, making a deep paw print as she did so.

Tojo went beside her and nuzzled her. "Cool down. We don't want to end up wasting our strength," he said, tryining to comfort his mate. "Though I've never thought that Kasi could just disappear like that," he said excitedly, trying to lighten the mood. "You did a great job, Vitani."

Vitani grinned for a while before putting her distraught face again. "And she left us behind. It wasn't that impressive," she said, denying Tojo's words. "Kasi might be fast, but what made her disappear is this . . .," she said, her head looked at the silent woods.

* * *

"What are you thinking, Simba?" said a meerkat, sitting atop a rock along with a warthog, looked old and such.

In front of them, a lion with golden coat and red mane, were sitting looking out at the distance of the savannah from the peak of the Pride Rock, illuminated by the light of the glittering star and the moon. Like always, the night was silent as ever with the wind the only thing that made noise and occasional falling star decorated the sky.

Simba shook his head. "I . . . I dunno. It's just, I was out when my King and our guest is kidnapped. And to make it worse, Ara and Kati asked me over and over about Haraka . . . Am I useless?" he mumbled, regret were written all over his face.

Timon nodded and jumped in front of Simba. "Hey," he slapped Simba. "Hey!" he slapped Simba again.

"Hey!" Simba said out of annoyance. "Cut it out!"

"No, YOU cut it out!" Timon said with his voice raised. "The Simba we know, the Simba we took care when he was little and then become the King of Pride Lands is not the one that slumped back down in regret!" he said, keeping a finger on Simba's face.

"Actually, when we first met him, he . . ." Pumbaa said, but cut off by Timon.

"The Simba we know tried to save his friends from predators, he tried to defeat his evil uncle, and he tried to defeat his own past!" Timon blabbered, silencing Simba and Pumbaa. "Simba, he may make mistakes, but he always fix them and now? You can do that again!"

"He's right. You know that," sound a voice from behind.

Dark gold fur and emerald green eyes with bronze-black mane: Kiburi.

"Kiburi," Pumbaa noticed the prince coming into view as the shining stars began lighting Kiburi.

* * *

"Explain it again, clearly."

"Dammit, my 'King'!" Shaka shouted at the barely conscious king, putting enough pressure in 'king' to make Kovu flinch and growled.

Haraka came between them in case either or both of them decided to finish the argument with a bloody fight. "Snap out of it you two, blood baths won't help, hello?"

Shaka backed up and took a breath. "Okay, once more. When we were in the front of the Forest of the Lost, Hasira ambushed us and knocked all of us out. After that, he took me, you, and Haraka here to some kind of hideout in the side of a ravine which probably located beyond the forest. Got it now?"

Kovu just sat right there, trying to process every info Shaka and Haraka gave to him. "So one of 'you' . . .," he took a weight on 'you', making Shaka grump. ". . . one of those so-called white lions defeated four lions and then took us here all by himself?"

"I saw a blur of peach when I was carried here but I lost consciousness right after that. But the feel when I was carried, it felt like something heavy walking, so I think Hasira carried us all by himself," he explained.

"Mmm," Kovu agreed, earning a sigh of relief from Haraka. "So how do we got out now?"

"I have a plan, you're going back to the Pride Lands, maybe at night tomorrow. But right now, since Hasira don't know you've awake, keep silent and if anyone came in, don't make a move," he explained, not giving any details of what he'd do.

Kovu nodded. "Okay, but . . .,"

"You said 'you' as in me and Kovu," Haraka came in face to face with the white lion. "Where would you be?"

* * *

Kula calmed down after a few moment of silence in the shadows of the forest. "Anyway, like Tojo said, we shouldn't waste our energy here, let's search for a way out."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Tojo said, mentioning about the forest. "These trees won't make it easy."

Kula looked down, as if swallowing her own words, but when she looked down, she noticed the deep paw print she made and a light bulb switched on inside her head. "How about we go to the same direction until we hit the end of the forest? We could make scratch marks on the trees and checking out paw prints to see if we deviated from the line," she said unconvincingly, like herself doubted that would work.

Vitani sighed. "It's not like we have any other way, let's go. This way," she started walking toward a drection followed by the other two.

After five minutes of walking it felt like forever so Kula suggested that they run. While Tojo disagreed, Vitani ran without warning and left the two running in her dust.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Your wound's alright?" Simba asked, taking a glance at Kiburi's neck, which were covered by one of Rafiki's medicine. "You know you shouldn't move too much."

"I'm okay. This kind of wound is nothing," Kiburi smirked, but quickly went serious. "We're gonna save my dad and Shaka."

"Are you crazy?!" Timon shouted, nearly fall off a level. "Even Shaka can't beat that white guy, what made you think you can?"

Kiburi smirked again. "That time we were ambushed, this time, we're the ones that's ambushing," he said his intention out loud along with an ear-to-ear grin.

"You know what? That could work. Let's go," Simba said, finally making a smile on his face.

The two of them were about to scale down the kopje and run straight to Waliopotea Forest if Timon didn't stand in their way.

"What are you doing?" Kiburi asked at the meerkat who stood with his arms crossed.

Pumbaa came up behind them. "Well even though Vitani and the king's escorts are there, you can't go all by yourself. Right, Timon?" he turned to the meerkat.

"Pumbaa's right, boys. We might be too old to help, but at least let us call some help. Wait here while we get reinforcement," Timon said while climbing to Pumbaa's head. "Come on Pumbaa."

"Wait," Simba said, stopping the duo from leaving. "Both of you, thanks," he smiled, which were returned before they took off to the den.

* * *

Vitani stopped after a while, not noticing that Tojo and Kula were nowhere behind her. But, when she looked at her front, she saw what she wished a while ago: the edge of the forest, finally seeing light again. Decorated by a less denser spaced trees and a not too deep chasm that was ran over by a river. The sound of the river itself made the glittering light of the night made the trees looked calming and serene. _That must be the Zuberi River!_ Without any second thoughts, she ran along the chasm and found herself an unexpected thing.

A lion, stood at the side of the chasm looked down to the river below. He had a rich golden coat broken by lighter fur on his underbelly and paws. His barely eyes locked to the view below though the scenery weren't too visible. He had red mane that reminded her of Simba. Wait, Simba?

A flash of memory suddenly went though her head. A memory of a time when she was a little cub, bouncing all around the place along with a familiar golden coated cub with red head tuft and black ear rims. They were chasing each other on a grassland with the Pride Rock in the distance fully visible. The sudden flash made her lose balance and ended up alerting the stranger who stared at her and pounced once Vitani instinctively took her battle stance.

The lion managed to threw Vitani off balance and had her on her back and pinned her shoulders with his heavy paws. Vitani closed her eyes to shield her from the shock of the strong pounce and possibly a following kill bite.

But instead, he shouted at her. "Who are you!?" Vitani stopped wriggling.

There were something familiar, really familiar to her. It were a bit different, but she knew she heard it somewhere and the tone, she also caught a strange nostalgia at it. Against the pressure of the tensing situation, Vitani dared to open her eyes. Right in front of her face was the lion's, teeth bared. But it wasn't the teeth she took attention to, but his eyes.

His eyes are orange and the way he looked at her made her spit out one simple word, a name, "Kopa?"

* * *

 **Yep, Move Out is separated to several parts. How many I can't tell XD. Keep reading to find out. Reviews would be appreciated. Anyone?**

 **Outtakes? Well I got one here. Just trying to keep up the idea coming XD**

* * *

"What are you thinking, Simba?" said a meerkat, sitting atop a rock along with a warthog, looked old and such.

In front of them, a lion with golden coat and red mane, were sitting looking out at the distance of the savannah from the peak of the Pride Rock, illuminated by the light of the glittering star and the moon. Like always, the night was silent as ever with the wind the only thing that made noise and occasional falling star decorated the sky.

"You're old and so is Pumbaa. Your sense of food is terrible now that your old too. Not like before, you could only found dead decaying worms and grubs. Nala wasted three-days-worth food when a buffalo charged at her. Haraka and Kasi made the den clouded with dirt and dust after racing around the Pride Rock. Kubwa and Kimbia were dating in the middle of the night. Kiburi secretly trained the cubs intensively. Kovu left Kiara crying with their son and . . ."

"Whoa wait wait. Time out, time out!" Timon shouted, trying to stop Simba's mumbling.

"CUT!" said Arya, a thick rolled script was in his hand while his other hand held a megaphone, a wicked smile was on his face. "Simba, STICK TO THE SCRIPT!"

Simba snapped at the loud sound of the megaphone. "Huh? What? Sorry, sorry. Sorry guys. The habit I had when I was a king still reside inside me. You know, those tons of problems an blah . . . blah . . . blah. Whoa!" he was cut off when Arya picked him up.

"Wash your damn face and memorize the damn script!" he yelled before throwing Simba into the bathroom, the door instantly closed as the large lion landed and sound of broken mirror and other tools broken were heard.

"Yo, director! Calm down!" Hasira appeared behind the dressing room door.

"I have hard tests this week! Everyone GET SERIOUS AND STICK TO THE . . .," he shouted with the megaphone but passed out in the middle of his words, falling hard to the floor with the script flew everywhere.

"Arya? OI, ARYA!"


	17. Move Out Pt 2

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 17: Move Out Pt 2**

* * *

"Huh?" the lion snapped and backed off, releasing Vitani from his pin.

Vitani got up and cornered the lion in excitement. "You're Kopa!" but her spirit fell down as the full moon shone its brilliant light down to the area. ". . . Aren't you?"

The night and hours in the forest must've broke her mind but when she looked at him, he looked just like her childhood friend who played with her almost everyday, Kopa, first son of the king of that time, Simba. Golden coat and red mane. He fit perfectly into Vitani's imagination of older Kopa, though when she took another look at his eyes, he wasn't the same at all in the inside.

"Hah! Wrong lion, milady," the lion laughed. "I'm Kabisa, a rogue live in the Forest of Calmness, Utulivu," he explained, ignoring that they just had a brawl.

Vitani tilted her head in at the name along with the disappearing light of hope she had just then. "Kabisa in the Forest of . . ."

"Calmness, Utulivu. U-T-U-L-I-V-U. Got it memorized?" he said cheerfully.

"Right," said Vitani, with her eyes rolled.

The silent conversation got interrupted by the arrival of two lions, each stood before Kabisa with their teeth and claws bared. Kabisa was shocked and backed away, but retaliated with a snap when he gained a distance.

"Guys, stand down," said Vitani, passing through them. "We have to talk, all four of us."

* * *

"Granpa, can I ask you something?" said a lion with dual-colored mane. In front of him was a big lion, at least twice as big as him.

Simba, noticed his grandson and answered, "What is it?"

"Hm. I overheard the quatre talking about someone called Kopa . . . who is he?" he said bluntly, not even a little concerned about how sensitive the question could be.

Simba didn't answer. The wind just made the scene a lot more tense now that Kiburi asked that question. The rock they were sitting on while waiting for reinforcement somehow felt colder.

Ten seconds later Kiburi could feel an intense killing intention that lasted no longer than a second. But that one second, felt like a year for him. A year full of rage, anger, and despair, with Simba in the middle of the savannah, tearing up something that was too destroyed to be identified, clawing and biting relentlessly and then stomped it with his paws, crushing the rest of the object. Blood continued to sprout and flow out of it, until it drowned the entire world in a sea of deep red.

Kiburi snapped back to reality when Simba finally speaks. "What would make them talk about him?" he said calmly, after that one. second.

"They . . . they . . .," he said exasperated for relaxation and get some after clearing his throat. "They were talking about the history of the Pride Lands and something called 'Historian Test'?"

Simba sighed but didn't move his sight from the horizon. "Kopa was . . . you uncle."

"Ha? But mom is your . . ."

"Only child? Nah, she's the second. My first child was a cub bear striking resemblance to my cub-self, Kopa. Like his sister AND his father, he was very rambunctious. Not a day without a problem." Kiburi laughed at the familial trait. "Remember that there were once the Outsiders?"

Kiburi nodded. "You kicked them out."

"Precisely. When Kopa was a year and a half old, Zira started to go crazy about avenging Scar and tore up Kopa right in front of us," his grandson was speechless. He didn't think someone could do something like that. "Yeah, I lost it," he admitted. "I banished Zira to the Outlands along with her sympathizers only to know that most of them only with her because of fear. My fault."

"Grand-"

"It just . . . he was so much like me and Nala altogether. His laugh, his face, and his behavior. He reminded me of how I was back in the day!" Simba raised his voice emotionally, not even care about tears that started to escape his eyes. He covered his eyes with his paws, trying to stop the flowing river of hurt. "The way he annoy me, the way he wrestle with Vitani, the way he picked a fight with those four, he way he . . .," Simba stopped, swallowing gallons of air in his gaping. "I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. How could I knew he'd go away so fast?" to no avail the tears kept dropping. "'I'll never see him again' that what I thought. Only remembering the moment when his life slipped away just. hurts. That I couldn't protect him."

Kiburi hanged his jaw. "What a tragedy," he said. Before he knew, another question escaped his throat, "Where did you bury him?"

"We buried him in the same place with the other kings of the past, in the back of Pride Rock, where the Great Umbrella Thorn lives. The place when eternal silence stay," he looked to the sky, where the glittering stars reminded him beyond time when Mufasa and Kopa were still alive.

Simba wiped his tears, not wanting to look soft in front of his grandson. "What made you ask that?"

"Well, I want to . . . no, I want US to visit him. But before that, we have to rescue dad, Kiburi, and Haraka. Promise?" his eyes looked at Simba's, waiting for an answer.

Simba chuckled. "Yeah, right," he playfully swatted Kiburi's head.

"Simba!" shouted a voice from the Pride Rock.

Timon atop Pumbaa ran to them followed by Nala and Kubwa. Behind them, the rest of the pride stood looking at them, giving them hope that they'd succeed.

"Sorry, but this' all we can get," Timon said, glancing at Nala and Kubwa.

"Felt years to have action again," said Nala, who was ready for action.

Kubwa followed by, "I'm not letting those four hog all the glory."

"Hakuna Matata. We'll need all help we can get," Simba said lightly.

Kiara came toward his father and nuzzled him. "I'm sorry, father, but I can't leave our pride."

"It's okay. With the king gone, the pride need their queen to lead them."

Tama and Chumvi walked beside Kiara and bowed before their elder, "We wish you luck," said Chumvi.

"Heh," Simba elbowed Chumvi on his shoulder. "Don't give me that look. We'll come back home in one piece," he launched a smile of assurance. Chumvi returned the smile with his own. "Besides, I have a promise to keep. Now let's go!"

The four launched in great speed, but before that, they looked back at the pride, who waves them goodbye and good luck. So much smiles were on in the night, but no one knew what lies ahead.

* * *

"Who are you, and who you really are?" Vitani questioned Kabisa circling him.

"I told you, I'm Kabisa. A rouge from a pride far away, and I know nothing of your Kopa!"

Tojo snapped in, "Wait, he's Kopa?"

"No!" Kabisa retorted.

"He looked like him!" said Vitani.

"You know Kopa didn't have the chance to grow up!" Kula joined the argument.

"Well, it's a possibility!" Vitani retaliated again.

Kimbia had just arrived when the argument got worse, but he remained unnoticed in the shadows of the forest.

Vitani broke the argument when Tojo and Kula got out of paw. "Okay, I have a deal you all might want to consider!"

"WHAT?" all three replied in the same time.

Vitani peered to Kabisa. "You, a rogue, as in prideless. How about helping us and have a pride of your own, huh?"

"You what!?" the couple exclaimed in unison but were silenced by Vitani with a hiss.

Kabisa thought for a moment before agreeing and they all would sleep in a secure place before breaking in tomorrow.

* * *

 **Bet'cha think Kabisa was Kopa. Well he wasn't. Kopa's in the story tho, but only in the past. I just need something to shadow the Outsiders' exile. Hope it wasn't confusing. And yes, there's a Part 3. I saved the best part of Move Out for the last(?)! Hohohohoho.**

* * *

 **Here's another outtake for ya:**

* * *

Kiburi nodded. "You kicked them out."

"Precisely. When Kopa was a year and a half old, Zira started to go crazy about avenging Scar and tore up Kopa right in front of us," his grandson was speechless. He didn't think someone could do something like that. "Yeah, I lost it," he admitted. "I banished Zira to the Outlands along with her sympathizers only to know that most of them only with her because of fear. My fault."

"Grand-"

"It just . . . he was so much like me and Nala altogether. His laugh, his face, and his behavior. He reminded me of how I was back in the day!" Simba raised his voice emotionally, not even care about tears that started to escape his eyes. He covered his eyes with his paws, trying to stop the flowing river of hurt.

"Uhhh . . . Granpa?"

"The way he annoy me, the way he wrestle with Vitani, the way he picked a fight with those four, he way he . . .," Simba stopped, swallowing gallons of air in his gaping. "I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. How could I knew he'd go away so fast?" to no avail the tears kept dropping.

"Simba?"

"'I'll never see him again' that what I thought. Only remembering the moment when his life slipped away just. hurts. That I couldn't protect him," it wasn't a moment before Simba's tears rained upon Kiburi, flushing the entire studio in tears.

"CUT!" yelled a brown wavy haired man with gray jacket and red undershirt. "Someone stop Simba and clean this room!" the sound from the tear soaked megaphone didn't sound right but was disturbing enough to make actors in the dressing room slammed the door open and protest only to slip off on the tears one by one.

Giza appeared from the actress dressing room. "Wait a minute, who are you!? And where's Arya!?" she shouted, the make up that made her look dangerous were wiped away by the tears.

"I think Anahofia took him to the hospital. I'm David, Arya's best friend and- no matter, GET THIS ROOM CLEAN AND RESHOO-" his word were cut clean when another wave of Simba's tears hit his megaphone and struck it onto David gut and OHKOed him on the spot.

"OI DAVID!" yelled Hasira and Taka from above on Mt. Kilimanjaro prop.

Kiara walked out. "Hey, another good director is out. Timon! Who's next in the list!?"

Timon appeared behind the curtains and flipped some pages. "Let's see. Wha-!? IT'S THE CRAZY BABOON!"

"WHAT?" horrified everyone panicked in unison.

"Hee hee hee," everyone looked at the source of the voice who was hanging upside down with his stick. "Looks like it is Rafiki's turn."

Almost everyone in the studio passed out in an instance . . . save for Simba who was still crying.


	18. Move Out Pt 3: The Breakout

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 18: Move Out Pt 3, The Breakout  
**

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay but, readers, I present you the last part of Move Out: The Breakout. R &R, please :)  
**

* * *

The sky brightened up in orange as the morning sun of a new day slowly rose from the horizon. The quiet night bit by bit became life as the chirping birds and the sound of the waking up animals brought the usual noises to the morning. The calm Zuberi River began to ripple as many animals started to take a drink and some even took a dip to bathe. Ones that woke up sooner already on their meal. With the zebras and antelopes with their grass and the leopards and cheetahs with their prey.

It wasn't the same though in a place, farther south, traveled far east by the edge of the ravine, a lion came into view as the light touched the wasteland. The tan lion with his rough dark peach mane walked casually by the edge as if he was planning a suicide. He swayed away from it, when a certain lioness stopped his tracks.

"Giza, what news do you have for me?" he asked, his voice sounded more like a wildebeest with severe throat damage than a lion. "I do hope that the things I ordered to you is already done," he said, indirectly threatening the slender lioness.

Giza shrugged. "The base has five rooms ready with two occupied by prisone-"

"Five?! I said I want fifteen done when I come back! What the hell are you doing this whole time?!" he growled, claws unsheathed, drawing scratch marks at the place he stomped them upon.

"Finding softer spots, the use of meerkats, moles, and even water stream took a long time to finish. What did you expect?!" she retaliated, not realizing her raising her voice.

"Useless moron!" he snapped, slashed Giza across her face with his claws still unsheathed. "You're lucky I got what I want so I'll forgive you . . . for now," he glanced to his back as soon as he finished his sentence, making a large crooked smile of his ear to ear.

Giza, now with five fresh slices on her face forced her face to look behind the tan lion. Behind him, was an unexpected thing.

"Hell no . . . Kuzimu tell me I'm hallucinating . . ."

* * *

 _Shaka got up in the middle of the night in the middle of grassy plains with occasional trees grew. It was silent as always and the stars were shining in the sky. Shaka looked to his front only to found a lioness, who he guessed was another 'guiding spirit' or so he thought they were. The lioness had a tough build, and overall looked like Nala, but her eyes were faint green. She smiled at him and then walked through him. Shaka turned only to find that she was looking at something. He tried to focus and saw something. It was the Pride Rock, and when he saw all of it, the lioness disappeared in a flash of light._

 _"You think Scar is up there?" Shake heard a voice and turned to see who. "He wasn't my father, but he was still . . .," it sighed. "Part of me."_

 _"Shaka looked farther and then found two lions near a tree. One looked much like Kovu but lacked his scar while the other one was a lioness that looked like Kiara._

 _The lioness answered. "My father said there was a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape."_

 _Shaka grimaced at the name but kept it in._

 _"Maybe there's a darkness in me too," after saying that, the lioness put her paw on the lion's and then nuzzled him._

 _At this point, Shaka noticed someone watching the two. It was obviously Simba though younger. Shaka closed in on him._

 _Simba looked at the sky. "Father, I'm lost. Kovu is one of them. Scar's heir. How can I accept him?"_

Eh? So that's Kovu after all, but where did his scar go? And she must be Kiara _Shaka thought after hearing Simba._

 _The grass behind Simba moved away and Nala approached. "Simba?" she said, as if Simba's gone for days._

 _"I was . . . seeking counsel from the Great Kings," he answered._

 _"Did they help?"_

 _Simba sighed. "Silent as the stars. My father would never-"_

 _Nala cut him off. "Oh, Simba. You want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Kovu does not," she said._

 _A shocked Simba asked, "What? How do you know what-"_

 _Nala chuckled at him. "I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know them and see," she said before leaving. Simba hesitated a little but left too._

 _"Darkness in Scar . . . and darkness in Kovu," Shaka said. Then he thought on Nala's words. "(Perhaps) Kovu does not want to walk Scar's path?" and then another, "Get to know them and see."_

 _He was silenced just in time as another flash of light blinded him._

He woke up. The sunlight hadn't reached their room but he was sure it was morning. He looked at Kovu and thought about his dream. Haraka already woke up. They looked into each other and then nodded. They approached the still sleeping Kovu.

"Kovu. Hey, Kovu."

Kovu rolled and faced the one that called him. "Wha-?" is what could only say when he opened his eyes.

"Hey. Rise and shine," Shaka called him again.

Kovu forced open his eyes and saw both Shaka and Haraka sitting in front of him.

He stood up, and in the same time, the leaves that covered his wound fell off. Meant that the medicine had disappeared and the wound had healed. He looked around with a bit blur in his eyes. When his sight landed at the hole in the wall, the sunlight hit his eyes and knocked him wide awake. He shook his head to make sure he was awake before facing Shaka and Haraka.

He rubbed his eyes a bit and stretched. "What is it?"

"We're escaping today," Haraka said, bringing the point straight up.

Shaka stepped forward. "All you have to do is keep low in here and when I came back, it's time to act," he explained short and clear.

Haraka peered at him "what are you going to do? We're not escaping now?"

"I want to make sure we're clear when we escape," he said unconvincingly. "Besides. I have something to sort out with Hasira . . .," before he could continue, his ears shot up and became more wary. "Shh! Kovu, lay down!"

A second after Kovu laid down, a gripping sound was heard and the boulder moved out of the way. Coming in was Hasira with fresh buffalo with blood still dripping from it. His face was the usual tough-looking expression with his messy mane increasing the tough look. But today, instead of coming all the way in and set the prey down near Kovu, he merely threw the prey in after a quick look at Kovu. Shaka didn't know why, but whatever it was he'll go with him.

"None of you're coming out?" Hasira asked coldly, still standing on the entrance, glaring at the three.

Haraka returned the glare. "I'm staying. I don't want anything happen to my king," she said, still locked to Hasira's eyes.

Shaka could feel a thin lightning raging between the two and decided to stop them. "I'm going."

Hasira's mouth corners raised a little before he turned his back. "Then come on."

Like yesterday, after Shaka stepped out, Hasira immediately put the boulder back. They walked out with nobody out there. Just the swirling wind and dust and the blue sky with the clouds. Shaka stretched under the sunlight and looked at Hasira, who was walking onto the place they went the same sight of the Forest of Waliopotea, the Pride Rock far off. It was simply the same like yesterday where all they do were talking.

"You know," Hasira started. "I'm still confused about something."

"What?"

"Your friend, the white leopard," he said struggling over the name. "His fur was white?"

"Hmm? Nah. He's normal with that yellow fur," Shaka said while playing on small rocks.

Hasira was confused at the answer. "But then, why-?"

"Because I want to keep him in my memory forever. The moment I will remember about him that the first time we met he was a snow covered-leopard that saved me. And then became a friend who, like you, I cared like a brother."

Hasira was silenced by the answer. Remembering how Shaka used to go against his parents order because of Hasira's repeated attempt of escaping. Their young times were spent only the three of them. Because Hasira's not liked by most of the pride members, he tend to play with Shaka and Uzuri, the only cubs his age that was his close friends.

"How long are you going to keep us here?" Shaka said suddenly, catching Hasira off guard.

"Indefinitely," Hasira answered simply.

"What are us to you anyway? Coming all of the sudden and kidnapped us?"

Hasira turned his sight to Shaka. "It wasn't my decision . . ."

"Then who's?"

"Doesn't matter. Until she says so, you're not going anywhere."

Shaka practically cursed Hasira in his state now. "What's wrong with you?" he stood up in rage. "And who is 'she'? The Hasira I knew is a lion with his own ideals and not the one to obey orders!" he accidentally snapped. "Are you a puppet now?"

"No . . . it's not. It just that . . ."

Shaka stomped his paw to the ground. "What?!"

"I was all alone, for years. Anyone I came into walked away, as if I'm a . . . freak or something. Just . . . " he sighed. "Leave me alone."

"I won't leave you alone! Never again I'll leave any of my friends! Not after I lost the pride, Uzuri, and I've lost you once!" he went all out, trying to encourage Hasira to stop whatever he was told to. Hasira looked away, but were surprised when Shaka pulled him into a bear hug. "I think about you guys all this time. Without Sadaka, Uzuri, and the others, I'm hollow inside. I really miss you all," he cried letting it all go out. "I don't care what 'she' said. I'll be there. Come with me. There's so much in Pride Lands that would make us feel like home. I already felt it, you can too!"

Hasira held his tears, trying to keep it in. But one managed to escape in the warmth of the lion he once felt like his own family along with Uzuri. The three of them, up in the cold mountain.

But apparently, it wasn't enough. "Wait here," Hasira said coldly as if nothing Shaka said meant anything to him, before returning to the underground passage.

Shaka followed Hasira silently, trying not to make a sound. After Hasira disappeared into the passage, Shaka put his ears close to the ground to catch any possible conversation.

He heard a boulder being moved before, "Hasira!" a feminine voice echoed through. The voice even startled Shaka, though he didn't flinch too much so that Hasira wouldn't notice him.

"Are you getting me out?" the voice enthusiastically asked.

"Not yet, but the time's near," Hasira's voice ensuring.

"Okay then, I trusts you, Hasira,"

"You can count on me," Hasira paused briefly. "Uzuri."

Shaka literally slide down the ramp and confront the two, face by face. His eyes searched frantically to the one Hasira called 'Uzuri', relying on the tiny ray of hope that he'll see his childhood friend again. Standing in front of Hasira, right beside the moved boulder, a white lioness around the same age as him and Hasira. With a long scar ran vertically along her neck. Her muzzle and paws were ash gray, and her ears rimmed thin black. Beside the scar, the thing that tore right into Shaka's heart was her teal-mint eyes, and the way it looked at him was the same it did back then in the whiteness of the snow.

"Uzuri?" Shaka asked, still couldn't believe the lioness he saw in front of him.

"I know you?" she said, not recognizing Shaka. But when she took another look at him, "Shaka?"

But before Shaka could say anything, Hasira lunged at him with his claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Shaka shielded against the sudden attack instead of parrying it, so that Hasira would think that he hasn't recovered yet. Hasira backed off only to strike behind Shaka's neck and had him passed out. Before Shaka blacked out completely, he saw Uzuri repeatedly said his name and tried to tend to his side but Hasira held her back.

* * *

Simba and Kiburi stood, along with Nala and Kubwa side by side in front the forest's entrance. Since days ago when Shaka first appeared, the area around the entrance was as empty as Mufasa's Gorge. The four of them didn't have any idea to navigate the forest to begin. The daylight started to wash their drowsiness away.

"Well, now that we think about it, how are we gonna get past these trees?" Nala said, looking at the sinister woods. "We should think two or three steps ahead, you know," she continued, looking at Simba.

"Just run straight ahead and don't stop," he answered simply. "Let's go!" he took off.

Kubwa shrugged. "I didn't know Simba can be that energetic," she commented.

Nala chuckled. "Well, my dear. Everyone have a side that anyone else didn't know."

"Come on, Granma, Kubwa. He's disappearing!" Kiburi ran off with the lionesses followed suit.

The three sprint as fast as they could but Simba was nowhere to be seen. Kiburi put up the pace and left the lionesses behind. The shadows of the trees just made Kiburi disappear in a blink of an eye. The random light patches disrupt the vision and the random trees rendered the lions hard to move around. Kubwa find herself slowed down because of her huge build while Nala swiftly evaded one tree after another, over a fallen tree and under a low branch, and jumped over seemingly invisible pit holes. Kiburi did the same, though more quickly and reached an opening where a pond bent ahead with a dirt bridge overhang above it.

When he scanned around him, he saw an antelope coming toward him, but it fell over and it was just Simba carrying a prey. Nala arrived a second after while Kubwa arrived late completely out of breath.

"Now that's a meal!" Kiburi hopped around before digging in.

Nala realized something when Kubwa's falling body created a small quake. "Come to think about it, we haven't had breakfast. Oh, we really need to watch this kind of things, Simba!" she raised her voice, hoping that Simba hear her this time.

Suddenly something make Kubwa jumped to her legs. "Who is that?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, in the Forest of Utulivu.

Vitani woke up on a huge nest made of smooth and comfortable leaves between the roots of a huge tree. She rolled around, trying to sleep again, but couldn't when the leaves above wind away and the sunlight hit her face. She stood up and stretched, cracked some bones. She looked behind the tree to find Tojo and Kula sleeping side by side, cuddled against each other. She looked around again and found Kimbia on a branch up a tree. The sudden movement behind her startled her when she was not looking.

"You realize that you slept in my bed, do you?" it was Kabisa, with his serious look in his eyes and a sign of not sleeping well last night.

Vitani shrugged. "Yeah, whatever," she walked out to her friends.

Vitani stood before the couple and just there watching them sleep peacefully, until Vitani threw a broken branch at them, making them hit their head against each other in surprise. The two tried to stand up while still dizzy. Vitani just laughed at them, Kabisa could only shake his head. When Vitani turned to Kimbia's tree, he was already gone and then appeared behind her, startling her.

"Wake up, lazybones. Let's catch some breakfast. Kula, Tojo, get moving!" she said when she saw them still sleepy.

The four were about to go deeper into Utulivu when Kabisa cleared his throat. "For your information, I've never caught any prey here in Utulivu, hence the name," he said on top of a big root. "I've always hunt in the forest over there," he pointed a paw at a direction, which is the direction of Waliopotea.

"You crazy? We'll be lost by the time we step into that damn place!" Vitani retorted.

Kabisa sighed. "Well I've hunted there every day and only get lost once or twice a month."

"Wha- how long have you lived here?" Tojo asked, not believing that someone actually came there daily and only get lost occasionally.

Kabisa raised his head as if he was counting. "My entire life? Or so did my friends said."

"Your friends?" said the group minus Kimbia.

"Yep, although I could say they're my . . . foster parents. I've lived under their care since I was a cub."

The group looked at each other. "And they are . . . ?"

"Hey, Kabisa!" rang a voice from the direction Kabisa just pointed.

Two cat-like beings came into view. The first one had small head in relation of the body, white bars on the outer tall, oval ears, lines from the neck that transited into spots on tawny, slender body, short tail, and ridiculously long leg, making it as tall as Kimbia.

The other one had shorter fur and black lines that ran from the inner corner of the eyes to the nose and the same short tail. What was interesting about it that it had long tuft on the ears. Compared to the first, this one was way shorter.

"Mrefu, Kifupi, you're back!" shouted Kabisa before he jumped to hug them.

"Kabisa, can't. breathe!" the tall one struggled to speak under Kabisa's hug.

He let them go. "Fellas, meet my best friends. Mrefu . . ."

"Nice to meet you," said the tall one.

" . . . and Kifupi,"

"It's Kuruka!" the short one yelled, losing the temper. "Anyway, nice to meet you all."

"Same here. I'm Tojo," Tojo started followed by Kula.

"I'm Kula. That's Kimbia and that's Vitani," she said, pointing at Kimbia and Vitani, respectively.

Kabisa cut into the chat. "Catch anything?" enthusiastic at the breakfast.

Mrefu stretched his legs. "We didn't, but they did," he raised his front leg.

From the shadows of the trees, four creatures appear.

"Simba!" Kula shouted out loud. She wasn't wrong, Simba appeared along with Kiburi, Nala, and Kubwa.

"Guys!" Kiburi leaped and landed on Tojo and Kula.

"Careful with those oldies, Kiburi," Simba joked.

Kiburi pulled his head from Tojo's mane. "You guys ain't old."

"Eat up," Kubwa threw a piece of meat she carried by mouth.

The others swarmed it and when no one was looking, she looked for Kimbia. She found him and flirted a while before walked somewhere. Nala saw that, though. "Pft, young ones," she scoffed.

Vitani facepalmed herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. We can't stay put while you guys went out in action," Simba explained.

Mrefu and Kuruka was dumbfounded by what the lions were talking about so while they eat, they discuss on what to do next. While the time passed by, something disturbing came into Kiburi's mind.

"Where's Kasi?"

The lone question silenced the entire group. Even the energetic Kabisa came into silency. The waving leaves and the dancing lights just increasing the quietness. Kiburi knew, because he always felt Kasi if she's near, and he didn't felt her, so she wasn't with them.

"We lost her when he chased a white lion that appeared in the forest. We haven't seen her since, sorry," Tojo said, saddened because he couldn't stop her. "Then, what about the plan?"

"We're in!" said Kuruka. "Maybe in Pride Lands we'll have more friends, right, Kabisa?"

"Yeah!"

Ten minutes passed and the meat was dust. "Are you done? We'll split up. Kiburi, Tojo, Kula, Mrefu, Kuruka and Nala will go look for Kasi" Simba briefed. "Vitani, Kabisa, Kubwa, Kimbia, and I will continue searching and rescuing Kovu."

Kiburi was shocked that he didn't get to go with the rescue team. "But I want to help rescue Shaka and Kovu."

"Sweetie, you're the one that know Kasi the best, so do as I say, find her, and help us as soon as possible, got it?"

"Okay then."

The group split into two as planned. With Mrefu and Kuruka as the guide, the search team would scan the area for Kasi while with Simba, Kubwa, and Kabisa as additions, the rescue team continued to look for their kidnapped friends. It was almost afternoon but there were dark clouds approaching. There could be raining anytime, but the spirit of the group wouldn't disappear. As the wind shook the leaves once again, the sound of Simba's command sent their spirit up.

"Go!"

* * *

 _Shaka was in the Pride Lands, and it was dusk and the sun was disappearing in the horizon. He looked around and then found Simba standing in then grassland, calm and collected. Shaka went to him but when he was about to speak, a giant white form appeared behind Simba. Simba then transitioned into a worse state, where his legs tore and severe injuries all over his body. He was about to attack the form when two red lights lit up and then the form engulfed Simba, erasing any sign of him. Shaka couldn't move as if there were chains that bind him in place. When the red lights went brighter, everything went blank.  
_

"Shaka. Shaka wake up!"

Haraka's voice didn't seem to reach Shaka's soul and there where Kovu came through. "Wake up!" he smacked Shaka's unconscious head.

It worked as Shaka's eyes began to open, though slowly. "What happened?"

"After we heard something were up outside, we tried to get out and see but then the boulder moved and Hasira threw you here," Haraka explained.

"Hasira . . . Uzuri!" he remembered Uzuri and panicked. "Where is she?!"

"Where is who?" Haraka asked, not understanding who Shaka meant.

Shaka snapped and went silent. Kovu and Haraka were drowned in questions after that. When Shaka looked at them, he immediately knew what to say: "It is time," with a dead serious face.

"I'll open the path for you," he pointed at Kovu. "Haraka, you cover Kovu while he went home. If Hasira chase us, then I'll hold him off."

Kovu's ears pricked up when he heard his last sentence. "You're not going to finish him off? He's the one starting all of this, you know. He's from the same pride, from your past. You'll need allies to win."

Haraka tried to reason with him, "But, my King. You injuries aren't-"

"I know," Shaka replied, cutting Haraka's sentence. "That's why I have to face him, alone," a determined Shaka said.

Kovu didn't say more and they went to the entrance with their ears sharp. No sound, except of the sound of streaming water in their front and down below. No sound of breathing or steps outside. Shaka, who had sharper hearing, didn't tell them that someone was in the room just on their right. He unsheathed his claws and grabbed the boulder tightly before pushing it. It didn't take five seconds for the boulder to move and off the way.

They went out from the room and Shaka placed the boulder back. They ran silently to the exit ramp but before they did, Shaka came into stop, right in front of a boulder.

Both Haraka and Kovu stopped when they see Shaka stopped. "Shaka," Haraka said softly. "What are you doing?"

Shaka didn't answer. He took a deep breath and moved the boulder away, slightly rougher this time, almost throwing it off. He went in, not hearing Haraka and Kovu, who stayed outside. In there, he saw a figure near the hole, staring soullessly into the sky before realizing he was there. It was Uzuri and she was about to make her fight stance when Shaka hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead," he said sadly, letting some tears run down his cheeks.

Uzuri was surprised at him. "Wha-? Are you? Are you really Shaka?" Shaka tightened the hug as an answer and Uzuri returned it.

"But, I don't understand," both let the grip go. "Hasira told me you were an impostor _they_ sent to kill me."

Shaka's face saddened by the fact. "I don't know but, that Hasira isn't the Hasira we knew. I've been here for days and yet he didn't tell me you're here. He even told me you're already dead," he explained, trying to convince Uzuri. "Come with me. I know a place where we could have family again, like back then in Mountain Pride," his eyes were filled with hope that she'll come and get out from this place.

Uzuri hesitated. "But . . . he . . .," she closed her eyes. "Alright," she opened her eyes and grinned with the same hope inside. "I believe in you."

Shaka flashed back when he saw that grin. It was the same just like back then. Whenever him or Hasira were about to get into trouble, Uzuri always made the same hope filled grin that always cheered them up. Making near-deaths a little farther from them. Every. Single. Time.

"Shaka," Kovu called from the passage. Shaka nodded.

"Come on, they're my friends," Uzuri nodded and they went off.

When they arrived at the ramp, Shaka go first to look around. The dark clouds limited his vision but as far as he could see, they're clear. The four ran as fast as they could in a triangle formation with Kovu in the middle. They scaled down the rock hill and arrived at the lower level with a few scratches. But then, Shaka's fear came true. Hasira suddenly emerged from behind and tried to tackle Shaka but Shaka turned around and scooped Hasira off to the left.

"Uzuri!" Hasira shouted and attempted to go after her but Shaka blocked his way.

When they were locked in a power clash, Shaka told the rest, "Go! I'll handle him!" and they continued running after hesitating a bit.

Both white lions clashed again. Shaka swiped at Hasira but Hasira headbutted him, cancelling the attack. While Shaka was staggered, Hasira tried to bite him but Shaka managed to snap out and smacked Hasira on his head. After they backed off a bit, they tried to claw each other only to parry both attacks.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me she's alive?!"

Hasira paused a bit. "Shut up!" he tried to pounce on Shaka but Shaka retaliated by uppercutting his chin, sending him flying and seemingly passed out.

Shaka approached his laying friend while the cloud started to fill the sky. He raised his paw, claws out. He looked at his own claws but he couldn't make himself to finish Hasira off and the downward swipe missed his head. But then Hasira woke up and swiped at Shaka, but Shaka backed off from the attack. Hasira ran and cross-swiped with a jump, which Shaka evaded easily.

"Why don't you quit?!" Hasira yelled, trying to make Shaka surrender.

Shaka reminisced the old times, when they used to play together, and not occasionally wrestle until they tire each outer out. But Shaka was the one who keep stood up first and did same taunt to Hasira . . .

"Come on, Hasira. I thought you were stronger than that," he said the taunt, hoping that Hasira would regain his senses.

Instinctively or sub-consciously, Hasira retorted, "Get real! Look which one of us is winning!" he said angrily, but gasped at his own action.

"See? I know it! You're still the Hasira I knew, the Hasira I played with together everyday. You're not someone else's-"

"What are you talking about?!" Hasira snapped. "I am me! Nobody else!" he ran again but this time did a feint and strike Shaka gut.

Shaka was shocked and was easily pinned by Hasira. "How many times do I have to beat you out?" he said while tightening his pin.

But in the darkening sky, Shaka saw what could be his worst nightmare come true. On top of the hill, thirteen shadowed beings appeared. Shaka couldn't get a better look because of Hasira blocking his sight and the disappearing light didn't help. But he could tell that most of them were . . . oh, no . . . hyenas.

* * *

 **The longest chapter, whooo! Actually, since my second daily test starts tomorrow (21-9-'15), I have to finish this chapter as soon as possible. See you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **A glossary for character names (in this fanfiction) and places. All in Swahili with some exceptions**

 **From The Lion King:**

Simba: lion

Nala: gift

Mufasa (Manazoto): king

Sarabi: mirage

Rafiki: friend

Pumbaa: stunned

Taka (Scar's real name): trash

 **From The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride**

Kiara (Gaelic): little

Kovu: scar

Vitani: battle (and interestingly 'ducks' too)

Zira: hate

 **The Lion King: Six New Adventures**

Chumvi: salt

Tojo: tattoo

Kula: eating

Tama: trifle

 **Original Characters (OC)**

Shaka: doubt

Hasira: anger

Uzuri: beauty

Kiburi: pride

Kasi: speed

Haraka:quick

Kubwa: great, big, large

Kimbia: run

Haraka: fast

Sadaka: sacrifice, offering

Giza: dark

Kuzimu: hell

 **Locations**

Zuberi: strong

Zulu: the Zulu language

Waliopotea : lost

Utulivu: calm

 **Miscelaneous**

asante sana: thank you very much

squash banana: squash banana

wewe nugu: you're a baboon

mimi hapana: and I'm not

 **Just've noticed how many OCs I have ._. I'll try to use less as they only make the story more confusing.**


	19. Loss in the Rain

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 19: Loss in the Rain**

* * *

 **Rewrited!**

* * *

Shaka didn't blink for a while. Either because of the increasing pressure on his arms or the mysterious shadowed creatures that suddenly appeared. While he couldn't make out most of them, he was very sure that most of them were hyenas. Hyenas weren't a problem to him, really, but he did know that a clan of those could overwhelm him quite easily. He nearly became one clan's dinner when it was his turn to hunt. It was back then when he was with Ujuzi and was one of their days on Pride Lands. Luckily Ujuzi came to his rescue and together, they managed to escape, and Shaka learned a new lesson from it. While these shadowed hyenas were less than fifteen, they got Hasira and some Shaka couldn't identify. It could be one of the peach furred creatures he saw while Hasira took him to the ravine, but he wasn't sure. The dark clouds didn't make it any easier for him to see.

The shadows didn't move, as if they were waiting for either him or Hasira to make a move and Hasira didn't seem to notice them as he kept tightening his pin. Whatever the reason, the shadowed creatures' target wasn't Kovu or Uzuri, but him, Shaka. Shaka's sight returned to Hasira's anger-filled angry eyes. Just now, Shaka felt that he couldn't bring Hasira back to his senses and loosened his muscles inadvertently, letting Hasira tighten his pin easier. Just when he thought all hope was lost, a streak of dark brown rammed hard into Hasira and knocked him off Shaka.

Shaka stood up, a little hazy. His savior grabbed him by his shoulders and snapped him out, "Hey!" It was Kovu and he didn't look happy. "Snap out of it!" he yelled again, knocking Shaka's sense back into him again. "Go!"

Shaka didn't argue and started running after Kovu farther from the hill. Shaka glanced back, only to find Hasira hot on their trail. Not too far behind Hasira was the shadowed creatures, running down the hill and started chasing them. Shaka turned his sight to front to find Uzuri and Haraka waiting for them before a land bridge that looms over the Zuberi River that streamed fast down there. There wasn't any fence that borders the bridge and the thin air so it was as dangerous as the Elephant Graveyard to cubs. Plus, it was narrow, only as wide as Kubwa times two.

Haraka flinched when she saw Kovu and Shaka running in full speed. "Come on! Move it!" she said to Uzuri as the lions ran past them. The girls followed closely behind.

While running on the bridge, "Everyone here?" Kovu absented, eyes still warily looked ahead.

Shaka peered behind. "Looks like it."

"Then hit it!" he commanded before going in full speed.

It wasn't for Haraka, though, this speed were her everyday speed. If they were to do **her** full speed, then it would be twice as fast as theirs. They increased the distance between them and their pursuers, but not for long. When they were about to enter Waliopotea, both Shaka and Kovu crashed into someone. Thick fiery red mane with tunnel shaped bangs and a pair of sharp red eyes, something inside him reminded Shaka of both Kiburi and Kiara. It was none other than Simba, who surprisingly appeared from thin air.

While Shaka and Kovu bounced off, Simba didn't flinch. Shaka guessed that the rumors he heard overnight in Pride Rock that Simba was an 'old king that is tough and hard like Pride Rock' weren't wrong. Didn't meant to show off, but every old lion in the Mountain Pride were exactly like Simba now. Old but tough. He wondered how Simba was able to keep his physique that tough even though he was older than most of the pride. He thought something like that was exclusive in the Mountain Pride. Seemed like he was wrong and that his view of the world was narrow.

No time to explain, Kovu just threw a "Move!" at Simba's face whereas the word also hit Kabisa, Vitani, Kimbia, and Kubwa who appeared shortly after.

"What happened?" Kubwa asked the speeding Kovu but was ignored.

Vitani raised her voice at the still coming Shaka and that where she realized that they were being pursued. "Fight!" she said, but Shaka just gave her the same word Kovu did.

"Not here!" he added as he passed by. Seeing no other choice and didn't actually know what's going on, the newly arrived team decided to follow. Vitani hesitated along with Kabisa, but Kabisa knew better than to leave her alone, especially with that number of enemies that could easily kill Vitani, so he just grabbed her and forced her to run along. Vitani didn't complain, but she grunted when he grabbed her. "Come on!" Shaka's voice was heard from the distance.

Kovu didn't get the time to think as he hardly could see in the shadows of both the trees and the clouds. Every direction looked the same and every time he moved his eyes even a bit, the view blurred and he lost direction, so he ignored what he was seeing and kept running in his top speed. Neither Shaka nor Haraka knew the forest, not to mention Uzuri who, seemed to be, imprisoned in that ravine for a long time.

Simba and the team didn't get the time to think either and just blindly following Kovu's lead. It was funny in Simba's mind. As the earliest time he remembered with Kovu, he was just a cub who could do nothing against his mother, Zira. Several years later, he became a young adult and fell in love with Kiara, and when Simba had time, he tried to talk to him, teaching him what it is to be different from their family. That time, Simba felt like he was the ruler of Kovu's attention, before Zira came in and ambushed him that is. This time, it was the complete opposite as his attention was ruled by Kovu.

The five could've told Kovu about Kabisa but didn't try to as they were more focused in navigating through the forest and keep on Kovu's tail.

* * *

One night without food? Fine. Not a problem to Kasi, at all. She starved a day long several times after she raced with Haraka, often too tired to find the way back home. One point, she even got lost as far as Hakuna Matata, where both she and Haraka nearly ate a colony of meerkat in the jungle. Fortunately meerkats named Max and Mirs, who, when they started talking to them, the subject suddenly changed to Timon and Pumbaa and the stories of the past when Timon left home to the point where he and Pumbaa helped Simba defeat Scar. Mirs, who Max said is Timon's mother, offered to get them some food while they rest.

After some goodbyes and thanks for the historical stories, both Kasi and Haraka were grounded. Kovu even threatened to split them apart, which scared the hell out of them. Fortunately Kiara came in giggling at them, telling them that Kovu was just kidding, and he was. He said that it was one of the punishment readied for them.

Well, what happened is in the past and Kasi chose to not remember the dark days where she and Haraka were grounded. When she did though, she always remembers the stories Max and Mirs told them. The more she remember the stories, the more he respected Timon and Pumbaa and of course her grandfather and grandmother, Simba and Nala, some of the heroes of Pride Lands.

Okay, back to present, Kasi was still looking for a way to find the others or to follow the mysterious white lion she encountered. She still remembers what Iolite said about he 'fell for her'? Kasi didn't quite sure she know what that meant but she guessed it must be something like Kubwa and Kimbia. What's that, she was too oblivious to know.

She didn't want to go in there again. She got out, accidentally when she chased that white lion, and certainly didn't want to go back in after all that chase, which was tiring. If she remembered correctly-and she didn't, she didn't know where the river would take her. It was too dangerous to chase that white lion all by herself, she learned that when Shaka, to her, nearly got himself killed when he threw a tantrum in a herd of zebra.

Two things learned: one, don't fight/hunt on your own, and two, do NOT underestimate Shaka's pride. Yeah, white lions couldn't be only in the White Pride, right? There must be some living beside the mountain, or so did Kasi thought.

Enough. No time to be selfish. Kasi rested a while, and when her strength returned mostly, she launched into the forest, trying to go in the straightest line she could or keep moving. With her speed that rivals the cheetahs, the forest couldn't last long in her eyes. Like before, she didn't have many difficulties going through the forest, as if the forest itself made a way for her to go on.

Or she just get used to make quick turns. She had many sort of tricks up her sleeve to maintain high speed. The first times she raced with Haraka, she always lost. But sometime after, she focused on observing rather than winning. Observation results in Kasi knowing Haraka's ways, or cheetahs' ways to maintain their speed. Kasi tried the same thing, but was unsuccessful. She knew lions and cheetahs were different so she experimented on her own, secretly of course. As a result, she used her own techniques to beat Haraka. Neither kept the WINNER crown for a long time, though.

 **"I gotta tell you something,"** Iolite's voice suddenly appeared, shocking Kasi and stopped her right in her tracks.

Kasi looked her surrounding, clear. "What is it?"

 **"Probably nothing, but I've got a bad feeling,"** she said.

Kasi went silent for a few moments, letting the breezing wind play on her fur. "Let's just hope nothing bad happens," she said before resumed running.

 **"Tch. Whatever."**

Her speed didn't last as long as she thought as she accidentally rammed into someone. Whoever she crashed into, they weren't skinny. She felt like she bumped into Kiburi's body.

And she wasn't wrong. The one she crashed into was threw into a clearing. Obviously the clearing she and the team passed, but didn't feel like the same.

They stood up, it was Kiburi, her twin brother. "Kasi!" he shouted as he tackles her into the ground. "Bad sister. I nearly got a heart attack when Vitani told me you've gone missing." His words heard like he was pissing his head off, but the voice he used was vibrating like he was about to cry. "Thank the Great Kings you're okay," he said before hugging her, tightly.

Kasi couldn't help but smile, though the hug was getting too tight. "Kiburi . . . can't . . . breathe . . ."

"Oh," said Kiburi as he let her go. "Sorry."

Not long after that, sound of steps was heard from the forest. "Yo!" came out Mrefu and Kuruka along with Nala, Tojo, and Kula.

"Hey gu-" Kasi stopped when she saw the first two creatures. Somewhat, her eyes sparkle with wonder. "HAH! Are you a serval?" she pointed a paw at Mrefu, who was as surprised as everyone else when Kasi snapped like that.

"Uhm, yeah?"

Kasi traveled her paw toward Kuruka. "And you're a caracal?"

"Wha-. Eh? Yeah?" Kuruka replied.

Just then, Kasi realized her own tenacity. "Oh. Sorry," she said with an awkward grin.

Kiburi slapped himself awake after that outburst. "What was that?"

"It's just. Rafiki told me about our cousin species, caracal and serval. He said he met them numerous times when he traveled," she explained. "He described them and I'm excited to meet them! But since 'that', dad told me to not wander too far from Pride Rock . . ."

Come to think about it, they all, except Kabisa's and Shaka's trio, didn't know much about Rafiki before he live in Pride Lands. Some said he traveled to many places, meeting many kinds of species, making friends, and even acted like a doctor as he was these days. Some said he was a spirit that took form of a baboon to better communicate with the living hence the rumors that he actually could speak to the spirits. And that the transformation was incomplete so he was a little crazy.

Shaka mentioned about Rafiki being an _'interesting old baboon'_ where there were ' _times of his days_ ' spent to ' _talk_ ' with ' _those above'_ and _'around us'_ while we can't even ' _see them'_ except when _'they purposely show themselves'_ to us.

None of those words rang a bell in Kiburi or Kasi's mind. They knew Rafiki was crazy and stuff, but he could be saner than any of them while situation didn't went as it should be. Maybe he had split personality like Kasi, or simply alter ego? No one knows. What they know was that Rafiki could handle anything.

The dark clouds nearly blocked the entire airfield, making the forest darker, nearly pitch black in shadows, with some patches of light broke through the leaves and clue the trees' positions. Overall saying, the atmosphere felt like it was pushing them dark clouds nearly blocked the entire airfield, making the forest more darker, nearly pitch black in shadows, with some patches of light broke through the leaves and clue the trees' positions. Overall saying, the atmosphere felt like it was pushing them down.

Kiburi, the most sensitive to these kinds of things, quickly brought up the main topic. "Are you done observing?"

Kasi circled again. "Uh, yes?"

Nala nudged Kasi. "Then let's get back," she said, leaving the rest in dust.

Jump and slide down. Turn left and right. Stop right before a tree and move around it. Those were what they were doing since like an hour, which in truth was only a minute, but every second felt like a minute. Their stamina decreased more rapidly than usual. Whether because of their creepy surrounding, or their own negative thinking.

Kasi was busy looking forward at Kuruka and Mrefu that she, missed by an inch, passed by a brown flash. In a split-second Kasi saw a dark brown mane and a scar across his left eye. Yep, definitely Kovu. But why was he like running for his life? Kovu didn't have to answer that as their pursuers were just meters in difference. Simba and some other ones passed her following Kovu but Kasi didn't react immediately.

Kasi yelped and nearly slipped of her ground but Nala grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her at Kovu's direction. "Come on, go!" and Nala pushed Kasi forward to snap her out. Nala simply shouted at the remainder of her group to follow Kovu and they did without resistance. Actually, they were as confused as hell.

Now Kasi was really starting to pass out. Her vision was blurry, her paws hurts, and her head didn't seem to cooperate with her will. Before she knew, two hyenas tackle her down and tried to shred her with their teeth. Kasi desperately tried to hold them off with both of her front paws. Slowly, but surely, the hyenas were getting their muzzle closer to Kasi's neck.

Simba and Nala didn't agree. They rounded up and tackle the hyenas off to a tree hard, hard enough to make them let hurtful barks. That was when Kasi realized that they were already back at the clearing which was getting unrecognizable due to the blurring sight. The water stayed still, undisturbed, even by the uncountable steps of the pursuers. Another hyena jumped from the forest trying to take off Simba's head but Nala bit its leg and threw it aside, not without it leaving a scratch on her cheek. The previous two hyenas were starting to get up and attack. When they do, though, Kasi shouted at his grandparents to duck and let her swipe pushed the hyenas back.

Another second wasted, and they continued running to Pride Lands. Kasi looked back to see the remainder of the pursuers came into light, which were another group of hyenas. Before she went into the forest and her sight dimmed, she saw a patch of white coming out from the forest behind her across the opening. She was very sure it wasn't hyena or such. Maybe another white lion? No. Don't easily jump into conclusions.

* * *

Shaka was just get out from the forest and find himself at the same spot he was several days ago when he first came to Pride Lands. Just to his right where the ground lowers and the Zuberi River flow towards Pride Rock. He wished it was the same thing as the first, but situation didn't let him.

The first sight was pretty, with the blue sky decorated with clouds occasionally block the sunlight, which illuminated the whole landscape, giving enough energy for the plants to photosynthesis and eventually gave energy to their eaters. Yeah it was great sight. The most distinctive things in it were the flowing Zuberi River and some animals took drink along its bends, and the majestic Pride Rock pierced the sky in two.

This time was completely the other way around. The sun disappeared behind the dark clouds that filled the sky and the animals went off somewhere. Pride Lands were empty and silent, broken only by the flow of the river. The clouds were so dark that it almost like a thunderstorm coming. But although they already covered the sky, there was no raindrops, well, dropped.

Kovu, Haraka, and Uzuri were already out before him. But they did stop when Shaka do. "What are you doing?" he asked tiredly as he tried to get as much air as possible. His stamina was decreasing rapidly due to his just recovered injuries. The rest: Mrefu, Kuruka, Kiburi, Vitani, Kabisa, Tojo, Kula, Kubwa, and Kimbia came out shortly after, catching their breath. Save for Haraka, Uzuri, Kimbia, and Shaka. Speed was their cup of tea after all.

"So this is Pride Lands," Mrefu remarked, seeing the land for the first time. "It looks beautiful," then he glanced upwards. "Even in the shadows," he added.

Shaka wanted to tell him how beautiful it would look like when the sun came out an Vitani wanted really hard to snap at Kovu for confusing her, but something crossed them and they all had their jaws hanged.

Simba was there, flying out from the forest elegantly *David shot a bullet right in front of my face*, not really. There were two hyenas on him. One were biting his left front leg while the other had their face under Simba's paw. Shaka didn't know how they were able to make Simba fly, but however it was, they manage to warn them to keep some distance before the main force came in.

Everyone went down the hill before turning their fight stance to the forest. Subsequent to Nala's entry, three dozen hyena spread out on her back. While Kasi went to help Simba, Kiburi and Vitani went to Nala's back and secured her to turn back and joined the fight. Shaka couldn't decide what to do. Join the fight, or stay back to protect Kovu alongside Haraka. He didn't know what Uzuri would do as she wasn't showing any sign of either to fight or to stay out.

Haraka, who seemingly read Shaka's mind, called out to him while Kovu started to move around. "Shaka, go help them! I'll take Kovu to Pride Rock and call reinforcement," and for a second she peered at Uzuri. "If you're not going to do anything, then help me call reinforcement!" she raised her voice with a frowned face which was worsened by her tear lines, maybe thinking that Uzuri was drowned in her own mind.

And Haraka's voice seemed to make Uzuri decide. "I'll stay," she said before she sprinted as fast as a cheetah, flashed past Shaka. "Come on!" Shaka could only smile when he felt nostalgia at his best friend by his side again. He ran beside Uzuri and went to help Nala, Kiburi, and Vitani. Following their signal Kasi, Kimbia, and Kubwa picked up their pace and charged.

Kovu was about to join in when Haraka smacked where his worst wound was, making him flinch and roared in agony. "Shut your mouth and get going!" Haraka shouted at him, raising her voice once again. Her tone felt full of stress and for sure she didn't want to waste anymore time. She didn't care if she'll get trouble for shouting at the king, but she couldn't take it anymore. She could use a nice and silent sleep, which, she realized that it wouldn't happen anytime soon. Herself wanted to help, but the safety of the king comes first.

Shaka was leading the attack when Vitani was too outnumbered and surprisingly Kabisa came to the rescue in no time. No time at all as in 'a blink of an eye'. Mrefu and Kuruka were not bad at all themselves. Though smaller, their team attack was too tight to broke and proven to be overpowering the three hyenas they were set upon. One jumps and strike before backing off and let the other did the same and repeat. If the enemies started to spread out, both run to the sides and strike to box the enemies in such speed that the next thing they know is their friend stick as glue beside each other. Funny thing was that the three hyenas were so cocky and confident some seconds ago. 'Don't judge a book by its cover' in effect.

The pace of the battle was unknown. The hyenas they were fighting were no ordinary hyenas. According to Simba, Rafiki, and some experience of Shaka himself, hyenas aren't too bright. But this pack, they were targeting Nala and Simba, who were the eldest ones in scene. Two or three fought Kiburi, Kasi, and everyone else but Nala alone faced four of them. Sure Nala fought on par with Vitani when the Outsiders attacked years ago. But now, either she had become stronger or weaker, nobody but Simba knows. She looked like she was pressing on them though, with those dangerous claws and fierce blue-green eyes locked to her enemies.

Shaka smiled and ducked right before Uzuri's swipe went above his ears and landed hard on a hyena's muzzle. Shaka's head was hit a little, but it felt like being hit with a rock. The tactics they (Shaka, Uzuri, and Hasira) developed together back then didn't seem to work as good as before. Shaka guessed two reasons. The first was their growth. The tactics should be adjusted as time passes, but they just had met again after a long time apart so adjustment was off. Second was that, obviously, Hasira wasn't there. Both Shaka and Uzuri knew that, but since they were reunited, they just feel to do just that. A glimpse of sadness crossed their mind when they remember what Hasira did.

Simba was entirely fit to beat out two hyenas. Especially the likes of Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed. Now where did that trio go? No matter, it didn't change a thing. A pack of hyenas could overwhelm a lion easily, but only two of them were pressing their luck too far. They knew Simba and Nala were the oldest, which was why they attacked them first. The two ex-rulers weren't easy targets at all. Simba slammed the hyena's head on his right paw down to the ground before bit the others neck and threw it off his foreleg. Nala already beaten a hyena, but the remaining three managed to push her back, far back enough to make it easier for Simba to claw two off and let Nala bit the last.

One and half a dozen hyena down in what seemed like fifteen to twenty minutes. That long and no rain whilst the flashes of lightning started to travel between the clouds. There was something that changed the battle to the worse: some new beings appeared from the forest, peering down to the battlefield gracefully. White lions.

One, two, three, . . . There were five of them including Hasira on the front, who, didn't look angry nor sad, or whatever he shown earlier. He looked calm as calm as the other four beside him; three lionesses and a lion. Two of the lionesses were adults while the one on the left of the formation was around the same age as Kiburi and co.. They all have varying color of blue eyes except for Hasira's red. None of them had brighter color than Shaka though, and the lion there, had white mane with light shade of gray and without distinctive features like Shaka's blue lines or Hasira's red lines.

Once Shaka realized the appearance of those five he glanced quickly at Simba for orders. Simba caught the glance and put up even more serious face. "Everybody fall back! Follow my lead!" he commanded just like when he was the king several years ago.

Mrefu and Kuruka drove off the hyenas that were fighting Kabisa and Vitani when they seem to enjoy each other too much. They all fell back while Uzuri and Shaka hold off the remaining hyenas and bought enough time to dart off on their own. Simba didn't head to the Pride Rock, he headed to Mufasa's Gorge, a place closer to Pride Rock and more suitable to fight. Simba took a quick look at his back and noticed that the white lions were gone.

Mufasa's Gorge or the Wildebeest Valley was a dry canyon where many painful events happen. The most memorable of those events was when the king before Scar, his brother Mufasa, died in a stampede. Then Kovu's brother Nuka died when he tried to kill Simba. Not long after that, Zira disappeared in the river originated from a dam far from Pride Rock. That portion of the gorge was dry again because the dam naturally reconstructed itself and the searing heat helps a lot with the drying.

But of course, Simba chose the nearest part of the gorge to Pride Rock, near Mufasa's death location where there was a path that connects the gorge's bottom to higher grounds, so that reinforcements would come faster. Would they come to the gorge? Absolutely. Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu's sight catch just about everything that happens in the Pride Lands, especially things this noisy. Still, the memories of Mufasa's death still haunted Simba though it didn't affect him as worse as like he was before becoming the king.

Simba jumped off the ledge and scale down the wall of the gorge quickly, he wasn't a cub anymore as when Mufasa was still alive. What he predicted was true: it wasn't dry season yet, but the gorge's hot temperature made several cracks and fractures on the bottom and that what they need to stall the attackers. Simba didn't know if they would overheat before reinforcements come, but he couldn't come to Pride Rock. He couldn't endanger the cubs and old lions in the pride. He was sure that everyone except the new additions, who were Shaka, Uzuri, Kabisa, Mrefu, and Kuruka, thinks alike.

The others lined down the wall without breaking the line. Looked like they somehow made some distance. With Shaka and Uzuri, who jump off the edge while delivering a blow to a persistent hyena, being the last ones to come down.

Simba counted, not risking leaving anyone behind. "Everyone's good?" he asked, but his sight were on Uzuri and Shaka. They did take most part in the battle and stayed behind to buy time, after all.

Kiburi raised a paw while catching his breath, as with everyone else. "Perfect condition," he said.

Their break didn't last long. The hyenas, now twenty of them along with five wild dogs that they didn't see before, arrived at the edge and started scaling down. They might be superior in number, but sometimes, quality beats quantity. Our heroes were already preparing their attack as their enemies reached the ground, getting advantage in the situation. They split into several teams and attack from different directions, overwhelming the first hyenas that came down, about seven of them. The rest of them, alerted by the attack, slowed their descend and spread out to the right and left.

"They're trying to box us in!" Nala alarmed.

Kiburi took notice before Simba and commanded in place of him. "Regroup and rush to the slopes!"

They stopped attacking and did what he said, ran to the ramp that led to the upper ground, fending off the attackers on three sides while at it and trapped some to falling into the cracks and fractures. With the hyenas' number was down to twelve while the wild dogs still intact. This was where trouble came in. The white lions appeared behind the wild dogs and attacked straight to the Pride Landers.

Kuruka took a quick glance over his shoulder. "Coming!" he shouted, alerting the group about the white lions' presence.

Shaka and Uzuri took the warning quick, and turned their back, darting past the hyenas and straight to their fellow white lions with their sharp eyes filled with determination. Kiburi and Kasi saw the two launching back and followed them, completely ignoring the snapping hyenas and barking wild dogs.

Shaka and Uzuri tackled Hasira and both lions beside him together and sent him back rolling off while the other two bounced off farther, nearly falling into a crack. The other lions that were beside him tried to brake as soon as they realize the sudden attack, which, distracted them long enough for Kiburi and Kasi to strike them aside.

"Hasira, snap it out!" they both shouted in the same time with Shaka, once again, hoping that it would snap Hasira out from his unusual self.

Hasira didn't budge. Instead, he swung both of his forelegs outward, throwing Shaka and Uzuri back off.

"Give it up, impostor! Uzuri, don't believe him!" he said angrily while pointing at Shaka.

Uzuri was taken aback and turned her sight to Shaka. Shaka didn't return her look. "Hasira, please. Stop," he said, voice trembling, as if he was in verge of crying. "Why did you hide Uzuri from me?" Hasira reduced his anger as he heard Shaka's words. "We're best friends, right? The three of us?" Uzuri looked at Hasira.

"Shut up! A mere impostor has no right to be my friend!" Hasira snapped, regaining his anger.

Uzuri glanced once more at Shaka, seeing him shedding a single tear before he closed his eyes, lowering his head. Uzuri returned her sight to Hasira and then back at Shaka. She couldn't believe it, the friendship that been forged by years were gone. If there was a single second of hesitation from Hasira, she would see it, but she saw none. The battle went noisy behind and she refocused her mind at the rising white lions they took off earlier.

"Shaka," she called.

Shaka took a deep breath as his head rose. Then, he opened his serious sharp eyes. All doubts that were all over him were gone and that what Shaka should be: doubtless. "Yeah," he answered simply. Uzuri could only smile ear to ear. The two took their battle stance and lunged.

* * *

Kiburi didn't know what he was doing. Leaving off their group and challenging the feared white lions. He was sure Kasi felt the same; they were twins after all, so they rarely felt differently in a situation. That being said, the situation was pretty much in chaos for him. In front of him and Kasi by his side were two white lions. While Kiburi faced the younger lioness he saw earlier, Kasi faced the lion that looked as aggressive as Hasira back there. Beyond those two were Simba and the others. Obstructed by the white lions and the hyenas, they couldn't see what was going on. But one thing for sure, the group stopped moving and returned in teamed defensive formation. Kiburi didn't know why, but he guessed that our guys were tiring out.

Back to the problem. Two enemies, each faced different opponent. There were two choices; one, attack as a team; or two, fight individually. Though looked different, both enemies were as strong as each of them. While Kiburi was confident about his and Kasi's teamwork, the enemies could had better teamwork than them and overwhelm them. They were from the White Pride after all, or were they?

Kiburi peered at Kasi who did the same and both nodded before running to their respective opponents. Kiburi took caution and tried to do the farthest strike he could and the lioness easily back off and tackled Kiburi to the ground. It needed a second their eyes were locked on before both pushed against each other and the lioness backed off.

In that exact second Kiburi could felt hesitance and doubt inside her, the same thing he felt when he met Shaka, though hers were much fainter, meaning she had less doubt than Shaka. He felt some 'faith', but it was disappearing. The thing that dominated the feeling was the fact that she was cheerful and serious at the same time. When Kiburi looked once more at her, he actually noticed that it was true. Her expression, though looked serious, she was happy at the same time even though this battle could result in her death. Kiburi never had seen something like that. She almost had the impression of carefree individual. Maybe he could convince her to stop. Had to be optimistic.

He took a lot of courage into a word. "Kiburi," he said, introducing himself.

The lioness flinched but did the same, "Furaha," she said before turning the lighter expression and her eyes to Kiburi's.

She was extremely beautiful that way. Shining electric blue on the left and teal on the right. Her bangs covered half of her eyes. Blue line ran from each side of her nose that traveled under her eyes and curled outwards on the edge of the eyes. A dual version of Kubwa's. What was penetrating Kiburi was that she looked straight into his eyes while smiling sweetly, innocently.

Oh, looked like Kiburi just had blushed bright red under his fur. Furaha struggled to held her laugh but let some silent 'ha ha' out. She giggled before saying, "Shall we continue? Cute lion," with lighter expression and she quickly took two steps closer to Kiburi tried to claw his neck open.

Blood splattered from Kiburi, who nearly managed to avoid fatal blow to his neck. Kiburi let a short 'ugh' as two gashes on his neck beneath his mane starting to spill blood out. Though not deep enough, the gashes were long and Kiburi could feel his neck's every move hurts. He thought Kubwa and her mother was the worst lionesses he ever met, but now they had a competitor. Iolite didn't count, as Kiburi already get used to her and her antics.

Furaha grinned as she saw Kiburi flinching at his neck wound. "Don't tell me the king's son will die just because of scratches like that," she said playfully.

Furaha pounced but Kiburi rolled to the gorge's wall as he caught one of Furaha's paws and threw both of them rolling till they hit the wall in shades. Furaha hit the wall, but Kiburi knew that was nothing, at least to someone as the White Pride's caliber. He quickly let her go and get some distance. Her expression didn't change, still cheerful. Kiburi knew that they both changed after they knew each other's name. Before, there was only tension around them, but as soon as they introduced themselves, they were more relaxed.

He took another chance. "Why are you smiling? We're fighting for our lives here," he asked.

"Well, I'm not," she answered shortly.

Kiburi, taken aback, asked again. "What? You chased us from the ravine to here, distances apart!"

Her smile faded a bit. "The only reason I'm here is to rescue big sis Uzuri, but . . .," she glanced at Uzuri and Shaka, who were struggling against three enemies. "Seems like I was fooled by big bro Hasira. She wasn't taken, she left on her own will. Now I don't know what to do," she finally admitted, lowering her stance. "I'm stupid, am I not? Easily fooled by someone into killing others. I nearly snapped that old lioness over there while in the forest, you know. Thinking she is one of the kidnappers, as Hasira told me."

Kiburi though for a while, realizing the truth of her purpose here. Suddenly something snaps in him. "Then come with me, become a member of the Pride Lander!" Kiburi said.

"I can? But . . ." she turned to the lion that was locked in tight deadlock by Kasi and Hasira and company. Kiburi followed her gaze, and he though he knew what she was thinking. "Can they too? We . . ."

"Doesn't matter!" Kiburi exclaimed, cutting in. "You guys do this because someone orders you, right? Neither of you know what you're doing, right?"

"That's . . ." she closed her eyes.

"It's fine! All of you can move in. Don't let whoever orders you control you! Your life is yours, not anyone else!" he snapped, pouring everything he could to convince her. "You don't have to do this," when Furaha opened her eyes, Kiburi was right in front of her, close to her muzzle.

Furaha looked down, digesting Kiburi's words. She looked up, tears building on her eyes. "I . . ."

But a painful roar cut her off and caught their attention.

* * *

How could Shaka be so careless? Sure he knew Hasira back then, but right now wasn't. His moves were unpredictable like before when he was out of his mind. This calmer mode added a boost to his strategies. Shaka was overwhelmed by the three surrounding enemies while seemed like they avoided attacking Uzuri, only counterattack when she attacks them. Hasira's penetrating eyes and intimidating scar helped to decrease Shaka's attacks' effectivity as whenever he attacks, Hasira glares at him, making Shaka hesitate and get a strike from other enemies.

Nala shouted from the distance. "Shaka! Retreat!" it echoed in the gorge, reaching Shaka and the others fast.

Shaka stopped attacking and began blocking as he heard Nala's command. Uzuri did the same till they were pushed back-to-back. Kasi's opponent stopped to see who shouted. Shaka peered at Kiburi, telling him to move as somehow the lioness he was fighting didn't seem to want to fight.

Shaka decided to try to talk to Hasira again. "Hasira, do you not want to join me?"

Now after that, for a few seconds, Hasira's face angered as he spat his venomful words. "If you won't back down," he traveled his sight to Simba's group, Simba himself, actually, and Shaka somehow felt that. "I'll just kill the one that made you became this weak!" he jumped off over Shaka and Uzuri before running straight towards Simba.

"No!" Shaka exclaimed, but the other two white lionesses blocked him.

"You're not going anywhere," one of them said. But when they swiped at Shaka, both young lions parried the attacks with their forelegs and tossed the lionesses aside, using precise hit points to lift them.

One of them managed to recover and scored four scratches on Shaka's side as he and Uzuri jet off to stop Hasira. Kiburi noticed the wound and followed suit after calling him out. But before he got too far, he looked back over his shoulder to Furaha. "If you decide to become a Pride Lander, just come to me," then he continued on, leaving Furaha with her own mind.

Shaka darted past the hyenas and wild dogs, but not without sustaining several wounds in the process. Luckily Uzuri got his back and swipe off any who dare to attack while receiving minor damages herself. When they outrun the crowd, their group was already scaling up the ramp with Hasira right behind them. They ran faster with Kiburi and Kasi catching up.

Kiburi had just noticed that Kasi was there beside him. "What happened to your opponent?"

"Please don't ask. It's a struggle just to keep Iolite in," she replied and there when Kiburi noticed that she got beat up pretty bad. He felt bad, as himself was in good shape.

"What happened to yours?" Kasi asked back.

"Let's just say I got a date," he said quickly before running faster past Kasi, preventing her to see him blush as he answered. Kasi was left on her own, but grinned widely as soon as she get it, remembering Kiburi's opponent was a girl.

The four was up in the higher ground but immediately got thrown by the white lions - minus Furaha, who was nowhere to be seen - that suddenly leaped off the ramp and smacked them aside. After throwing the four overboard, they continued jetting past Hasira who slowed down to let the three jump into the middle of Simba's group and split them in pieces. Just perfect for the hyenas and the wild dogs to hunt them separately.

While the hyenas, the wild dogs, and the three white lions spread out to fight different opponents, Hasira had his angry eyes locked to Simba, who was still recovering from the smack from the white lions. When he got up, Hasira was setting his fighting stance with Pride Rock in the back ground yet still far away.

Shaka tried to get up and help Simba but out of nowhere hyenas and wild dogs came and pin him down, about five of them, while some he couldn't count were surrounding Uzuri, Kiburi, and Kasi. Neither of them could move as when they attempted to, the nearest hyena snapped but didn't attack and backed to the formation so they were trapped. The ones that were pinning Shaka did the same. Whenever he was about to struggle free, they snapped but refocused on pinning him down. He didn't know what they were planning. As Hasira started to attack Simba, a thunder flashed and the loud sound tore the air.

Shaka could only watch them fight as occasional water drops from the sky. Hasira clawed Simba it his head, knocking Simba back but he pounced to Hasira as soon as he touched the ground. Simba bit Hasira's neck. An ineffective move, but since Hasira's mane was still thin, his bite bore quite deep onto his neck but Hasira managed to prevent Simba's fangs from clinging onto him and swiped at him, missed barely an inch and took some of Simba's mane. Simba took advantage of the opening and did an uppercut that sent Hasira flying back but he landed on four.

The battle was intense and felt like hours as every move they did looked in slow motion in everyone's eyes. Neither of them was planning to block or something and keep attacking without any defensive action made. Shaka knew that Simba was hesitating in fighting Hasira. The truth was, Hasira's moves were too sloppy and wide, giving Simba many chances to strike back in ease, but he didn't, and kept receiving scars and hits. His attacks were weakened as well, not in actual power as they should be. Could it be that Simba didn't want to kill Shaka's friend? He didn't even use his claws. But Simba didn't even know who Hasira was as Shaka only told Haraka and Kovu about him and that white lion was the one that kidnapped his son-in-law. The fact that Simba wasn't giving his all worried Shaka as Hasira didn't seem to notice that.

Shaka's mind didn't follow the flow of the battle, he was searching for a way to get this pile of enemies on him off without getting himself mangled when he do. His focus returned to Simba and Hasira as Hasira tore off a piece of Simba's foreleg with his bite, disabling Simba. Blood rushed out and poured under Simba. All beside Shaka was too distracted by the surrounding enemies that none of them actually know what happened to Simba; Simba didn't make any sound.

Simba's face deteriorated to a painful one. Obviously enduring the intense pain on his leg.

"Shaka!" Hasira called as another thunder roared in the dark sky. "I'll release you from him!" he shouted again, sounded crazier than he ever was, ever.

Shaka didn't blink, as Hasira's paw struck into Simba's body. Blood splattered from his side at the point where Hasira's claw entered. Simba's expression was gone, his life was quickly disappearing.

Shaka must do something. But he didn't move.

He had to do something! But he couldn't move.

 _Simba!_

Shaka's true rage revealed itself, in the dark surrounding, where battle surrounded him, his angry blue eyes glared sharply to Hasira, who though not actually had his eye glared, suddenly turned to Shaka in surprise. Shaka's anger build up.

 _How dare he . . . how dare he hurt Simba . . . how dare he . . . !_

Shaka let go a roar that shattered the sky and splat ears while standing up in such force that the five hyenas and wild dogs that was pinning him were thrown into the sky and to the sides. The other combatants stopped fighting, the thunder kept crashing and Simba's blood flowed out.

The pinners attacked as soon as they regained their footing. Four of them, all from different directions, attacked in the same time but in a split second Shaka swiped his arms around him claws unsheathed and each of the attackers' head leapt off their necks. The second wave came in, all six of them. Shaka backflipped before the hyena behind him get him and he had his jaws on its neck and crushes it. Crushed bones and a final whimper marked its end. The other was too shocked at it that they didn't realize Shaka jumped between a hyena and a wild dog forelegs widened to the side and he smashed both of his claws forward, taking the hyena's and the wild dog's entire side off, even their ribs were broken and blood gushes out quickly as they fell to the ground. The third wave, the rest of them, braved themselves to attack but were stopped instantly by Shaka's murderous penetrating glare.

Back then, Kiburi couldn't believe what he felt. Shaka felt like he fell into oblivion as the intense murder aura flames around him, making them all shivered and the enemies weakened, but none of them move a muscle.

Shaka took quick steps to the nearest hyena, slammed his paw on its head, crushing its skull on the ground before he bit its neck and smashed the body onto two wild dogs beside it. The last hyena was about to make his way out when Shaka split its spine in his jaws.

Shaka didn't waste anymore time. Ten seconds wasted to kill ten bastards. Not worth it. Shaka used his full speed, the speed that surpassed Haraka and Kasi toward Hasira.

Hasira smiled instead. "Good, now you'll come back and sur-"

Hasira didn't get to finish as Shaka clawed his left cheek off, leaving five fresh claw marks and a shock to him. Shaka continued by backhanded Hasira that he knocked back a few meters.

Hasira tried to have his sight on Shaka but when he do, Shaka gave the most killing murder aura that made Hasira shudder. **_"HOW DARE YOU HURT SIMBA!"_** he yelled in anger before he did a straight upward slash, claws out, and made four severe tears from Hasira's torso to chin.

"Gah . . ." Hasira lost consciousness as his blood spurt out from his wounds.

Shaka stayed still after that, letting the previous three white lions brought Hasira away and the remaining hyenas and wild dogs continued to fight the Pride Landers while some escaped.

Shaka snapped out. "Simba!" he snapped, running to Simba's place.

Simba was . . . weak. A part of his leg tore off and his body was filled with scars and claw and bite marks. Shaka couldn't bear to see Simba like this.

"Simba . . ." he called, tears building in his eyes.

Simba slowly opened his eyes weakly. "Hey there, . . . Shaka," he replied but coughed out blood shortly after. Shaka gasped and tried to help but Simba didn't let him. "Don't. It's too late."

"I'll call Rafiki," Shaka said full of worry and haste. "He can . . . !"

Simba smirked. "Even the great monkey can't heal this kind of thing," he looked at his side and leg, mangled side and leg. "My time's near . . ." his voice was starting to disappear.

"Why didn't you get serious at Hasira?!"

"So that lion's name is Hasira, it's true. He's your friend . . . isn't he?" Simba said while grinning, showing his blood stained teeth, confirming Shaka's theory.

"No, don't! Simba! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Shaka yelled, catching everyone's attention.

Kiburi was the first one to arrive followed by Kasi. They both gasped in horror at the critical wounds on their grandfather's body. "No!" Kiburi slide on the grass to Simba's side. "Don't leave us."

"Heh. You'll be o . . . kay . . ." Simba coughed blood once more.

Kiburi couldn't hold it anymore. He cried, letting his tears away flowed on his cheeks as he tried to nuzzle his near-death grandfather. "But . . . you promised. That . . . we'll visit Kopa and great-grandpa Mufasa . . . together," he struggled between his tears.

Simba just smiled lightly. "Take Kasi instead, she'll need it. And with you all," he peered weakly to the Pride Landers surrounding him, who was holding their tears. Vitani didn't face Simba, but she couldn't hide her tears.

Time and space felt distorted, seeing Simba like this. His life was fading away and none of them could do anything. The grass were still, the wind stopped whirling, the river calmed down, the thunder stopped appearing, the sky started to grief.

"Simba!" Nala's voice screamed from behind the weeping circle. She gasped, couldn't say nothing.

Simba tried to face Nala, but he was too weak, fortunately Kiburi helped. "Nala . . ."

"Don't you dare give up on me! Come on! Don't . . . die," eventually she started crying too, tears running down her cheeks. "What am I without you?" she asked, not wanting Simba to leave.

"Nah, you'll be okay . . ."

Nala ignored him and snapped. "No, you don't understand! I can't live on without you! _They_ 're coming home too!" she said depressingly.

Simba heard that. "Well, it's unfortunate that I won't meet them again.." he chuckled, but stopped when his side stung. "Tell them I'm sorry."

"But," Nala said, tears lining down.

"Kiongoza . . . They'll be fine. They're the toughest throughout the land," he said lightly, even in that state but then strained. "Kiburi, Kasi, Shaka, . . . all of you," he said, life nearly disappeared completely. "Protect . . . the Pride . . . Lands . . . . . . ." were his final words as his eyes closed and his head fell.

Everyone gasped. They cried hard, as hard as the rain that started to fall, pouring down the savannah, as if the sky was giving its own farewell gift to Simba. Shaka took the honor to lead the roar of the death of Simba. He roared. His roar was full of sadness, regret, anger, madness, broken, betrayed, all mixed up. The second time he roared, the rest followed him. The third time, they joined their roars together to make an echoing heart-breaking roar. Even Kabisa, Mrefu, Kuruka, and Uzuri, shed tears over Simba's passing.

The tradition of the Mountain Pride, or the more famous by the name of the White Pride, regarding a death of a pride member was: one roar, for a member; two roars, for a fall of a dearest one of the pride; and three, for the death of a hero, someone that brought great joy to the pride, savior. Three roars were rare, even in a century, and when it happens, great sadness struck the pride.

Simba was dead. There wasn't one that speaks. They were all stunned by a huge loss.

Shaka looked up. As someone that could see weird things, he saw it. Simba's spirit, raising from his body and flew to the clouds. There, a huge lion and a lioness by his side embraced Simba. Shaka knew them too well: Mufasa and Sarabi. Kiburi also saw the scene where Simba ascended to the sky in a pillar of light, unseen to anyone else. Simba look at them both and smiled warmly before disappearing along with Mufasa, Sarabi, and the light.

"Simba!" shouted someone at a distance, accompanied by steps of a large group.

None looked at the new group but it was clear who they were. Kovu, Haraka, and half of the pride came running to them, but Kovu was taken aback at the sight upon him: Simba's body. He approached Simba, but he was already dead.

"Kovu . . .," Vitani called, wiping her tears off. "Simba has-"

Before Vitani could continue. Kovu turned angry and snapped at Shaka, startling him. "You! You did this!" he shouted in anger.

"Dad, he didn't . . . "Kiburi tried to reason, but was too depressed to even call Kovu 'father'.

"If it wasn't for you, those cursed white lions and hyenas wouldn't come here! Look what you've done!" he glanced to Simba's body. "You **KILLED** Simba!" another thunder sparked off, struck Shaka deep in his heart.

 _It's true. I'm the one responsible for Simba's death. I shouldn't came here at the first place_ , said Shaka in his heart and ran off to nowhere. Uzuri was surprised at him and decided to follow him, not wanting to give anymore burden to the pride and the king. Kiburi tried to stop him, but his heart was too weak to move.

The rain was getting harder. Kabisa braved himself to talk to the king. "King Kovu. I'm Kabisa from the forest of Utulivu," he tried acting as formas as possible.

"Huh?" Kovu said nonchalantly, losing all of his strength.

"I and two of my friends asked for your permission to join the Pride Landers," he bowed, followed by Mrefu and Kuruka.

Kovu turned his back on them. "Do whatever you want," he said before walking back to the Pride Rock along with everyone else. Kubwa and Nala, the largest lions in the current group were given the honor to carry Simba's body to be buried.

* * *

 **It's a relief that it isn't too late to change the plot a bit, though. I suppose I have to blame TLG's appearance for this. Hope it doesn't confuse you, readers, too much.**


	20. Depressing Days

**The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride**

 **Chapter 20: Depressing Days**

* * *

 **Happy new year! Yeah I know I'm late to say that. This chapter's supposed to be uploaded on new year, but I had issues.**

 **Note that Chapter 19 was rewritten to fit the new series in. Other than that, sorry for the hiatus. The site got blocked here, you see.**

 **Oh, one more thing. I have a poll going on. It's just my attempt to test out the poll function, but you could give it a vote.**

* * *

The rain ceased a little but still could be considered a hard rain. The dark clouds didn't get lighter so the rain seemed going to last longer than they thought. The sun didn't show up either, leaving the Pride Lands in shadows. The Zuberi River raised a little and got harsher, making splashing sounds that accompanied the raindrops. Hardly any animals, beside the lions, were seen. They were drenched in water, making their fur wet and covered most of their faces, concealing their expression.

Kiburi walked behind the group, the last one. Before him was Kasi and then Kubwa and Nala, who were carrying the body of Simba. Simba's death dealt severe shock and sadness to them. He fought, defending the Pride Lands, but lost his life in the process. Kiburi could only look downward, leaving Kasi to guide him. He was too sad and too ashamed to Simba's death. Everyone might tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he could've done better. He could just smash the hyenas circled him around and went straight toward Hasira, but he didn't. He was full of regret.

On the front was none other than Kovu, the King of Pride Lands. He didn't look sad from behind, as with everyone else, but for sure, he was as shocked and as sad as the others. He had to keep his composure; he was the king after all. Had to be tough and reliable, not a crybaby. Judging by his unusual walk though, he was in verge of a breakdown. If his wounds already healed up, then Simba's death must have caused that.

Kiburi glanced to his left, trying to get his mind off Simba. Instead, he saw Kabisa, Kuruka, and Mrefu. The three walked normally, but they kept their distance and didn't talk any words. They could respect Simba, should respect them for that. Respect them for respecting . . .

When they approached Pride Rock, Kiburi looked at the worried pride members. As he predicted, they were all as shocked as he was. Some tried to comfort Kovu, but he didn't even seem to notice them talking. Some cried soon after our group told them what happened, but like Kabisa, they cried in silence. Kiburi's heart was struck harder when Kiara came out from the crowd full of worry.

"Kovu!" she shouted as both she and Kovu drew closer. "What happened-," but she gasped as she saw Nala carrying Simba's body. Kiara looked at her, but she could only shake her head. Kiara turned to Kubwa and she simply looked away. Kiara broke out crying before Simba's body. Kovu fell down to the floor as he reached the end of the den.

Kiburi didn't have the courage to face her and walked away, trying to calm himself. He did fail to protect Simba. Kasi didn't seem to be shaken, but deep inside, she was crying. She saw Kiburi walking away, but decided to give him some time alone.

The rain was almost ceased when Kiburi reached the Five Stones, which was some distance away from Pride Rock. Raindrops still fell, but a lot lesser then minutes before. No one was there. Which was obvious as it was raining, but somehow he didn't feel to care about that. He dropped himself in the middle of the stone formation. Flashes of Simba came to his mind.

 _It was morning and the sun hadn't rise yet. Kiburi woke up earlier just to see the sunrise along with Kasi. They passed through the lions, who were lesser on the floor because of the recently found cave system underneath the den. They looked back, only to giggle when they see Kovu and Kiara still sleeping peacefully with a space between them where the cubs were. Kiburi led the way outside where it was still dark and the stars still glimmered upon the land, struck them with awe. They would be falling down the ledge if it wasn't for Simba who appeared behind them, catching them by their scruff._

 _"Grandpa Simba!" they both squeaked when they were put down and look at their savior._

 _Simba grinned ear to ear when he saw the little cubs wriggling around trying to get back on their paws. "Now, what did I and your parents say about wandering off alone?"_

 _"Never," the cubs said in unison. "But daddy and mommy never let us see the sunrise!" Kiburi protested, his emerald green eyes flashed need for justice. "Yeah, we want so bad to see the sunrise!" Kasi added._

 _Simba put a paw on his chin while humming. "Well. What do you think?" he said as he looked to his back, where Kovu and Kiara emerge from the den all fresh already._

 _Kovu put his angry face when his cubs saw him, but chuckled when he saw them terrified. "Okay then, but we're going to watch it together," the twins' face immediately lightened up when they hear that._

 _"Come on," Kiara called while Simba led the way to the back of Pride Rock._

 _Of course, the way to the top was dangerous. They were literally scaling up a gigantic rock. There weren't any fence or whatsoever that prevents anyone or anything from falling down to the ground. It wouldn't be good. Pride Rock's side was decorated with dangerous spikes that could kill anyone instantly. It was more dangerous because there wasn't any light besides from the stars and the moon, and their light didn't provide enough light to light up the entire way up, so the twins had to get to the top on Simba's back to get there safely._

 _"Whoa!" the twins said as they saw the brilliant sight that were laid before them. The beautiful full moon was glistering with its light being manipulated by the moving clouds in the sky. Behind the disappearing moon was the orange glow of the rising sun on horizon._

 _"Another beautiful night. With a full moon, and the stars," Simba remarked. Kovu and Kiara could only smile in agreement. "This, my grandchildren, is the world we live in, where everything exists in a delicate balance. Everything rolls in the great Circle of Life," just then the wind blew strong with white particles decorating it. "It's pretty much what your great-grandfather Mufasa said. A king's time rises and sets like the sun. When one king's time sets," Simba glanced at Kovu, who raised his chin proudly. Simba smirked. "It would be the time of another's time rises. But I think I'm having second thoughts on your bratty father being the king."_

 _"Hey!" Kovu protested. Kiara just giggled._

 _The twins looked at Simba before returned their sight at the sky. "The Circle of Life," they said as the sun rose from the horizon, starting to illuminate the savannah._

Tears of sadness and agony once again ran down Kiburi's cheeks, dropping on the wet earth of the rain from sky his grandfather left off to. His grandfather that taught him how to behave, how to be brave, how to be gentle, and how to be helpful. The one that told him why the sky cries, why the sun sets, and why there were so many stars in the sky. That lion, Simba, wasn't here anymore. No more standing beside him, no one to prevent him from going the wrong path like Scar did. It was painful, knowing that someone you held very dear to your heart aren't going to be with you again.

When Kiburi remembered the day he knows the 'Circle of Life', he glanced upon the stars, which glimmered prettily, playing rays of light beside the moons. Among them, one star appeared, and it shone brightly, brighter than the rest. _"When kings died, they ascend to the sky, where they'll sit on their throne in the sky forever, watching us,"_ a whisper from the wind said to him. And when Kiburi remember, it was Simba who told him that.

 _"No! Simba wouldn't want this!"_ Kiburi said to himself as he stood up and wipe his tears away. "I hope you're fine at your throne, grandpa," he said as he smiles, knowing that Simba must had get to his throne, high in the sky, away from the living.

The moment of rising was enough to distract him long enough for someone to sneak behind one of the stones. This one was very skilled. Their movement was almost soundless. They could slit his throat easily if he tried harder. The frict to the grass and the strange wind told Kiburi that someone's coming.

"Who's-!?" but they got him first.

* * *

As if Simba's death wasn't enough, the desert wind blew in such force that pushed Shaka back toward the Pride Lands. But Shaka was too down to even notice the sand particles that swirled above him like a swirling twister of agony along with flowers that were carried by the wind. White and pretty, the countless flowers flowed along the twisting wind.

Shaka could've fainted long ago as his strength was almost completely gone along with the rage he unleashed not too long ago but, he was too shocked to the point that he unconsciously forcing his body to move across the vast desert, burdening his body even more. Why not? Again, once again, he watched another person dies before him while he couldn't do a thing to save them. He already lost Hasira's old self, his father, Sadaka, and now Simba. He couldn't take it anymore.

The cold sand stung his already numb nerves like thousands of blades. His tantrum took its toll to his body heavily. Yet, he moved along with the glittering rays of starlight, walking past sand mountains slowly. The barren land that was scorched by the sun was as cold as the disappointed eyes of his father.

He remembered when he was a cub with already growing mane on his head. When his gentle father stood on the edge of the mountain top, watching the beauty of the upper atmosphere while telling legends to the cubs and juveniles. That time everything seems perfect. With Hasira's rivalry, Uzuri's support, Sadaka's jokes, and his father's advices and stories. Time sped forward as the clouds move as fast as the wind and the terror of the dark lion ravaged the pride, throwing Shaka down to the mountainside. The years with Ujuzi and his disappearance. And stopped, when he first meet Simba, one of the most wise person he ever met, who somewhat made him feel like his father was never died. The thought of losing them all was just too much.

Right when his mind shattered into pieces and he fell to the soft sand land, something tender and warm caught him and told him softly that he'll going to be okay.

* * *

"Shhhttt-!" the being silenced but Kiburi kept fighting back. "Stop it!" and the being hugged Kiburi in a tight bear hug. That worked, though, Kiburi calmed down fast.

The being let go of their hug and as they backed a little, the moonlight hit upon their face, revealing the being to be a lioness, the only white colored being beside the moon and the stars. She grinned mischievously as the confused Kiburi got to his feet.

"Furaha, is that you?" Kiburi asked just to be sure.

She scoffed disappointedly. "Huh, you're not as bright as the others, are you?"

"Hey!"

She spit her tongue out. "Try to catch me, dumbass," she said before jetting off through the tall grasses.

Ooh she wouldn't get away that easily, Kiburi quickly trailed her to the woods where the trees were denser. The atmosphere couldn't be more relaxing than the quiet and peaceful night. The resting butterflies were disturbed by the passing lions and flew alongside them, giving both young lions a beautiful view in the night where the air freezes as cold as ice.

On the edge of the forest where the trees end, Kiburi caught up with Furaha and sent them both spinning down a hill, splashed by some water in the process. Furaha retaliated by grabbing Kiburi's shoulders and threw him off to a pool of water where he fell helplessly and get wet all over.

"I don't understand," Furaha said as Kiburi rose from the pool. "Why did you convince me to stop fighting? I was your enemy..."

"It was written on your face that you fought hesitantly. Even though you looked giving your all," the words struck to Furaha's ears. "Besides..."

Furaha waited for him to finish. But when he didn't, she asked, "Besides what?"

His face reddened. "I-I-I don't want to make any more enemies, OK?"

But some kind of aura pulled Kiburi's eyes to meet Furaha's. "Liar," she said. Kiburi just threw his face away in response. "Just go to sleep already."

Furaha was taken aback. "Well, hello. I left them," she said venomously. Kiburi peered in surprise at her. "So now, I don't have anywhere to go. So I'll ask you: could I join your pride?"

"It's not impossible," Kiburi said calmly and then jumped down under hanging earth that shielded a room below it. "But things aren't good this time so I guess you'll have to live somewhere else – such as here – until everything's alright," and then Furaha came down and raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay, I'll stay with you, but I'll have to return sometimes, alright?" and he got a blink as an answer before she went ahead and curled up.

Kiburi breathed out. How did this happen? But a single glance at a shivering Furaha told Kiburi that he had to do something. And he curled up close to her so that they wouldn't freeze up.

"I hope no one dies again tomorrow," he said, silently before drifting off to sleep.

Furaha took a peek at the young lion. "Agree," and she drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

Stinging cold attacked Shaka's whole body, knocking him awake and claws unsheathed. "Whoa!" said frightened voices around him. "Calm down," said another distinctive voice. This one got his attention and he calmed down, trying to open his heavy eyes.

It was Uzuri, the snow white lioness that was the last thing he saw clearly. Standing in front of him, staring at his awakening in the night. It wasn't dark, though. The moon was shining brightly, and the place he was lying on was moonlit.

"Where am I?" he said as he stood on four legs, but his hind legs failed to stay up. "Ngh!" he grunted as his feet strained.

Uzuri smacked his head by reflex. "Stop hurting yourself!" she said as he tried to sit instead. "Do not interrupt my explanation, alright?" She said, knowing that Shaka would only asked more and more annoyingly if hadn't answered. "You ran till you fell in the desert. Which, thankfully, close to an forest called... uhhh... What is it called again?" she asked a meerkat beside her.

"My son named this paradise, Hakuna Matata," the female meerkat replied, slapping a powder of medicine onto Shaka's joints, but he didn't even flinch. "You didn't feel that? You must be too strong or too tired to feel that," she commented while trying to cover more surface.

"'No Worries?'" she asked again for assurance. Which the meerkat just nodded it off. "Okay, I think he'll be okay with those now. Thanks again for the help."

"With pleasure. We have to help each other, right?" she said before walking off with her fellow meerkats.

"Were those meerkats? In a jungle?" Shaka said as he slowly rose to four feet. "Now that's not a sight I see most of the time," he said while trying out his legs. Uzuri just smiled him off. "What?"

She shook her head to a way upward to a hill. Shaka groaned, but Uzuri just give him a disappointed look, which returned most of his strength in an instant. But still, he had to move slowly so that his body wouldn't fall apart. He walked in the front while Uzuri on his back, keeping him on course.

It took a whole ten minutes to get to the top, where they got a wide view of the oasis on the back and the great vast desert in the front, constantly blowing sand particles that decorated the air. The sky was very clear, as if the heavy rain didn't happen here at all. Sound of dripping water, water current, leaves against each other reminded Shaka how calming nature could be.

Maybe, just maybe, if someone or something could actually reverse time or travel through time, he would find it is no matter what and return to his past life where he was just a cub that only knows playing – and fighting to some degree. He would change everything. He would save Hasira from his loneliness and the avalanche. He would train hard so that his trip would be shorter and he would be stronger, strong enough to prevent his father's death and the dark lion's conquest. He would came down the mountain, travel to the Pride Lands and find whoever live around the ravine. He would even reject of being the next leader of the Mountain Pride and rather journey somewhere else to help anyone in need.

Unfortunately, no one could reverse time. What had been done could not be undone. "Sometimes, I want to be able to reverse time," we could only live with it, with both the good things and bad things altogether. "So that I could prevent all of this from happening..." Shaka's voice weakened as he knew how impossible that was.

"Yet, here we are," a deep voice caught Shaka and Uzuri's attention, making them wary at condition red. "We all did mistakes, caught in troubles, loss of something, they all made holes in our life," the voice continued. Shaka and Uzuri unsheathed their claws, scanning their surrounding. "Good and bad things were left, but all we can do is moving on. Each of us have life that need to be kept running. We can't stop and let it end just like that," and the leaves sway around. The white lions frantically looking for the source of the voice.

"While on the topic . . .," than the direction became clear: from the jungle edge. Both white lions faced whoever that was. "My friends' life is at stake. Care to help?" a lion came to the top, backing the rising sun. Casting shadow that engulfed the white duo. While the backlight blinded them, they could make up the lion's appearance.

He had dark orange fur with cream muzzle and underbelly. He had two-colored full mane with black and brown alterations and unique black tuft from the back of his ears, swaying as the ears move. Like his mane, his tail tuft was brown with black end. His eyes were . . . shifting? His eyes were brown then green and then gold. Both of them constantly shifting colors. It could be because of the back light that made the white lions couldn't see clearly, but it seemed too real.

"If you help, we'd be very grateful," he said with a friendly smile.

* * *

 **Happy reading! Review to tell me your opinion of my story. Cheers!**


	21. Saving the Convoy

****The Lion King: Rise of the White Pride****

 ** **Chapter 21: Saving the Convoy  
****

* * *

 ** **FINALLY! I get to update this thing. I'm very sorry for the late update. Got my hands full. I'm also getting sloppy at making this, so forgive me if it doesn't match your taste.  
****

 ** **And I finally added my favorite lion out of the five, Malka. I like the idea of his dual-colored mane.  
****

* * *

Against the rising sun, the shadow of a lion laid upon Shaka and Uzuri. Their surrounding was silenced, the only thing that they could hear is the howling wind and occasional growl from Uzuri. Not because she was angry of sort although he looked so, but she didn't want to get into more problems, not with Shaka in that state.

"Well?" the dark orange lion asked again. Tilting his head to the side a bit he narrowed his head, his eyes shifted to green as he move. "My friends won't last another hour, there." He motioned his paw to the dense trees area. At first glance, the white duo couldn't see anything, but when they focused, they could see the trees are moving wildly, the leaves, at least, and they could hear a roar and shrieks emitted from there.

Uzuri was about to spat out some words when Shaka beat her into it. "I'll help," he said as he approached the lion, almost fell to his knees when doing so.

The white lioness flinched. "Wha-? Shaka! You're not going anywhere with that body!" she said as she stood between him and the lion.

"It's okay." Shaka flexed his muscles as he moved, trying to return his body to the usual state. "I'm half okay, yeah, but I'm more than enough to help," he said, smiling at his concerned friend. When she was about to speak again, he interrupted. "I already let my friends fall. I won't let the same happen to others."

Uzuri took some steps back, before smiling in understanding. She clearly saw the glint in Shaka's eyes, a sign of renewed determination. It was countless how many times he did this, but each time he did, Uzuri couldn't help to only face palm herself mentally. Why not? Shaka had many ups and downs in his life, at least to the point Uzuri knew, whether how bad things go and how worse the situation affects Shaka, he would always get back on his paws, ready to turn the table even though his body is mostly at its limit.

Uzuri suppose that she was lucky to have a friend like Shaka. A friend that keep getting up when downed. Yeah, when he is downed, he could be like that for months, but she knows that eventually and surely, Shaka would get up from the darkness he was thrown in and slash a path to a better future, be it for him or the others, be it to be with others or to sacrifice himself for the others, and be it sacrificing everything he has so he can make his dearest ones happy.

Maybe that's not the best choice, sacrificing yourself to save the others, but that's what make relationship deeper. Uzuri knew that well, how it felt to leave one's friends for their safety and how it felt to lost someone that give up their live to protect her. That's why Uzuri will always be there for Shaka, the one she had ties to the past with, as a friend that was separated for years, at least she could make sure Shaka stays in his usual self.

Defeated, she smacked Shaka's head in annoyance. "Don't push yourself too far, your body can't take anymore beat up right now," Uzuri said, making sure Shaka hear every word she said before turning to the dark orange lion, smiling his face off at the white couple. "Okay, sir, what help can we provide?"

The lion smirked before running off to the direction he gave. "I'll brief you on the way. Come on!"

The white lions quickly ran to catch up. Shaka limped for a while but he got better control of his body shortly after and then running fast. They entered a line of tree that edged a river that had stones that came out of the water. The lion took lightning steps to cross the river with the stepping stones with Uzuri, then Shaka following suit into the dense trees.

As soon as Shaka and Uzuri aligned with the lion, he started talking while maneuvering around the random tree formations. "The name's Malka. I'm in a journey to the Pride Lands with my friends from there when that happened," he turned his head upward to say his point.

Above them, leaping from branches, were baboons, and a lot of them. Around eight or ten and they were heading to the same direction as Malka. Shaka scoffed. _"_ _ _So the land's is that famous, huh?"__ Kiburi thought to himself as he remarked the Pride Lands, which was a contrast to the Mountain Pride's fearsome reputation.

"Are those baboons?!" Uzuri said as the shocking of the shrieks the baboons made felt like claws digging into her ears.

"We were passing this forest when a group of baboons invaded us. There were eight of us and there were like a couple dozen of them on the trees, throwing us things. Fruits, rocks, and those hurts like hell!" he said, as they started to dodge the projectiles the baboons are throwing at them. "Half of us are injured so we can't actually defend ourselves so we need help."

Shaka just keeping his sight ahead when a rock hit his head. "What can the two of us do any help?"

"We have a plan, and you two fit the role perfectly."

Soon, they came upon a small opening. There they could see seven animals circling against the trees. They were an interesting group that consisted of an adult lion, two lionesses - one adult and one young adult, a hippo, an egret, a cheetah, and a honey badger. The lion and the cheetah were overwhelmed by the baboons while the lionesses, the egret, and the hippo were wounded. Their wounds are presumably quite serious as they were unable to move, except for the younger lioness.

The lion noticed the three's arrival and sent them a brief smile before returning to his frowned one as he deflected a rock. "Malka! You're back!"

"Yeah let's do it!" Malka said as he dodged a rock that went above his head.

The lion nodded and commanded with orders. "You two, split to the south and north, try to drive the baboons to the west side!" he shouted to the white lions. The two nodded and quickly dispersed to the south and north. "Bunga, go! Beshte, strike the trees!" The honey badger and the hippo both yelled and went for the trees at the west direction. "Fuli, cover Ono's launch! Malka, run the opposite direction of Fuli!"

After the orders were given the tide of the battle started to change. The honey badger went up to the trees and started attacking the baboon in such agility that overwhelmed the baboons. The hippo charged at any baboon that was sent down by the honey badger, driving them to the north and south side only to be attacked again by Shaka and Uzuri. The cheetah ran in circles, covering the egret's launch to the airspace from the baboons' attacks.

Both Shaka and Uzuri were both impressed and confused at the plan. All they could get was that they were driving the baboons to the east side, for what exactly? Their hearts paced against the time as they dodged the baboons attack and counterattack sending the enemies from the west to the east.

Some moments after, from a height in the sky, the egret yelled. "It's done!"

Shaka and Uzuri looked at him only to redirect their sight to the lion with red mane that was giving commands just some minutes ago.

The lion stood to the east side where the baboons are. He closed his eyes, completely ignoring the rocks the baboons threw and the shrieks. Suddenly Shaka felt a strange feeling as the lion took a deep breath. Time stopped to him and the world turned inverted, the bright blue sky rippled like water when thrown a rock in, a wave of force emitted from the lion blowing lightly outward before the frozen space itself bent onto the direction of the lion, as if being absorbed. Suddenly, Shaka felt a dose of pain in his head. He held a paw to his face as he dropped to his knees. His eyes and the blue lines on his mane glowed as the space bent more inward.

Then, the lion unleashed a tremendous force of sound in form of a roar that shook the entire forest, the great force it contained managed to blew the baboons of the trees, the face of fear plastered to their faces. At the same time the pain in Shaka's head disappeared as he gazed upon the sky where a series of lion faces formed at the cloud making roaring faces as if they were uniting their roars with the lions.

The tension settled as the lion concluded his roar. There was a moment of silence before the honey badger jumped to the lion's head, complimenting his move while the others expressed their impression at his roar.

Uzuri just stood there dumbfounded. "What just happened?" she asked Shaka without letting her sight go from the lion.

Shaka stood to his paws. "He called for the spirits' help." Uzuri raised a brow in surprise, but then nodded.

It's a very uncommon phenomenon, and none of the two white lions were expecting this kind of things. Maybe the saying that said, things outside our homes are much more amazing than you think are true. If the Mountain Pride was never attacked, they wouldn't reach this point where they witness a powerful display of strength of the Pride Landers.

The crowd broke when the lion approached the white lions. His light gold coat contrasted greatly against Shaka's mane, which is silver in color. His red mane were swept back, much like Shaka's. Their body actually were similar in shape, while his brown eyes distincted himself from the others.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Shaka, she's Uzuri," Shaka answered shortly.

The lion just chuckled. "I'm Kion, son of Simba of the Pride Lands and the leader of the Lion Guard as the Fiercest."

The honey badger that was on his head jumped down to the earth. "Bunga the Bravest. A Lion Guarder." He had blue-gray coat while his fur was silver.

"Fuli the Fastest of the Lion Guard," the cheetah introduced as she showed herself after a cloud of dirt. What so eye catching about her is her coat which is the rare "King Cheetah" coat which consisted of spots that extended into lines.

The hippo approached while panting. A rather noticeable tear wound could be seen at his side. "Beshte. Lion Guard's Strongest."

A moment after, the egret descended from the sky and perched at Beshte's top. "The Keenest of Sight, Ono. Nice to meet you."

"We are the Lion Guard of the Pride Lands. We appreciate your help." Kion said as the five showed their respective mark on their shoulders.

Uzuri's face blanked. Why not, no wonder they had a great teamwork for a group of diverse animals. Yeah, maybe she was too narrow-minded to actually think one might made a group that consisted of different animals when they had the title 'Lion Guard' and only the leader was the only lion there. It did expand the team's capability, though. As lion-only team means the gtoup could only has the abilities of the lions. It was a smart choice, by the way. An egret as air support, a hippo as a tanker, a cheetah as a support unit, a honey badger as the ace in battlefield, and a lion as the commander. Nice work, guys. Nicely done.

"You're from the Pride Lands?" Shaka asked suddenly, not believing what he just heard. "And you're Simba's son?"

Uzuri snapped into realizement as she remember that the lion that died yesterday was Simba. She just tried to keep unfazed as the egret, Ono, spied on her sudden change of expression. "Ya got it," Kion replied, suddenly his tone changed to a playful one. "Don't try to get formal on me," he warned. "I'm a Lion Guarder. I'm used to doing missions instead of kingly duties."

Shaka was struck with another bolt of guilt as he realized that he took a father of three. Uzuri could only stare at him in worry. "Y-yeah, right. We were about to go somewhere when Malka came and asked for help," he lied. He didn't have anywhere to go now. He lost his place at the Pride Lands and he couldn't go back to the Mountain Pride nor to Hasira's crazed group.

Ono shifted to Shaka, allowing Uzuri to breathe her concern out. "But, _hevi kabisa_ , I don't believe white lions really exist!" he exclaimed in an utterly energetic manner similar to Kiburi's. "Tell me, how does it feel to be white?" he shoved his head at the two white lions. The two looked at the other Lion Guarder and saw curiosity as Kion.

"Sometimes? Weird," Uzuri answered, feeling cornered as the Lion Guard closed into them.

Kion stepped back and laughed in excitement. "Hey, come over here." Kion gazed at the lionesses as they approach. "This is my mate, Jua, and my daughter, Hisia. Come on. Say hello to my new friends."

Jua stepped in front of Kion. "Nice to meet you," Jua smiled. "Sorry if the Guarders are disturbing you. They have a habit of doing so."

"Hey!" The five exclaimed in protest.

Bunga noticed Shaka and Uzuri's blanked faces and get between them as he hit their shoulders. "Hey, get comfortable. We're not strangers." he said as he smiled with pride toward the group.

"Hey, why don't you visit the Pride Lands? Kovu won't mind some visitors, right guys?" he glanced to his back to which they just nodded reluctantly. "Oh come on."

Before Shaka or Uzuri could say any more thing, Kion already started to shove them toward the Pride Lands. Uzuri was pretty surprised when Kion nudged them both to start moving. But she soon grown concerned as she peered to Shaka, who had his eyes widen in horror as he panicked inside.

* * *

 ** **Done, and that's how the Lion Guard get into the story! I'm completely unable to describe how Shaka felt right there, though. Haha, have fun guessing the next chapter!  
****


End file.
